9th School
by Fiora-Mieko
Summary: Sasuke never thought that returning to his hometown would make him face things he never experienced in life. Love, Friendship, Trust and Family Matters cling to Sasuke's life which now starts with Sakura, but how does it end? AU. Sasu/Saku. Please R&R!
1. Another Boring City

**Ok. So this is my first Naruto FanFic. Actually, my First FanFic ever! Hehe.. I just wanted to write a FanFic on Naruto and this is what came to my mind. The characters are a little bit OC, but if they wouldn't have been, then I wouldn't be able to come up with the story. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own this story. And if it holds any resemblance to other stories it would be a pure coincidence. Thank You.**

* * *

><p><em>Another boring journey. Which meant another boring city and another boring school with boring students who wouldn't leave him alone, <em>this is what Sasuke thought as he was watching the scenery out of the car window. He sat leaning to the door of the car, elbow on the arm rest, hand supporting his chin. He was just staring blankly out of the window with a bored expression when his father looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"You don't look excited about this Sasuke." His father said, eyeing between Sasuke and the road, "It isn't a long time since you used to get excited about my transfers, you know."

"But if you remember, that was the first time. It gets boring eventually." He replied boringly, still staring out of the window.

"Oh come on. It's not many times that I have got transferred, is it?" his father said again.

"Maybe. I lost count after 6." Sasuke said blankly.

His dad just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke," his mother said, "Don't be so down. You know your dad is a Police Officer. He is bound to have transfers because of his job. He is one of the bests after all. You must be proud of it. And anyways, I know you will enjoy the school and make new friends." She smiled at him. "After all, this one is your hometown!"

"Hn." He said and just changed the direction he was looking in. _New Friends_. As if he would even bother.

Though, the hometown thing did surprise him. Last he had been here he was so small that he couldn't even remember it well.

His dad, Fugaku Uchiha was the best and most respected police officer of the state, which led to his constant transfers to other police stations to take care of the situations. He was proud of it, and wished to be like him. As a matter of fact, it was his dream to be a police officer just like his dad. But then, the transfers would just give him a second thought.

He looked at his brother who was sitting beside him, cross-legged and with closed eyes. Itachi was showing no expression of any type.

_As if he does anyways_. Sasuke thought. He wondered how it didn't bother Itachi of his father's constant transfers. He never complained, but he never said he liked it too. He seemed like the go_-with-the-flow_ types. Sasuke looked at him once and again out of the window, then grabbed his bag and removed his iPod. Itachi was just out of his understandings.

Itachi was the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the older brother of Sasuke. He was very hard to understand as he didn't show much of his feelings to anyone. But everyone knew he loved Sasuke beyond limits and tried to support him whenever he needed some. Itachi didn't pay much attention to the fact that his dad got transferred more often. It would be his 10th or maybe even 12th transfer. It did bother him sometimes but he didn't let that fact get to his head. He was the calm types. The ones who dealt with every situation cool headedly. No positive no negative remarks. He was hearing his brother's and father's conversation. It wasn't the first one or the interesting one. He chose to keep quiet all along the 'discussion,' as he most often did.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door of the car, hanging his rucksack on one shoulder. He turned to see his new home. It was an apartment. It was, as his mother had told him, their own home, the one they had built long ago. He went to help his dad and brother with the luggage. The furniture had moved a day before so they needn't worry about the shifting. He grabbed two airbags, picked one and wheeled one towards the home.<p>

Their flat was on the second floor and Sasuke was grateful that most of their luggage had already come.

*The apartment had four floors. Ground, first, second, third and then the terrace. There were two flats on the ground floor facing the gate of the building. And beside the first flat was a clear way for the parking and stairs for the upper floors. On climbing the first flight of stairs, came the first floor. There were two flats here beside each other which faced back side of the apartment. Then on climbing two flights of stairs came the second floor, with two opposite facing flats, one faced the front side and other the back side of apartment. Sasuke and his family's was the one facing the front. On climbing two more flights came the third floor and after two more came the terrace.

Sasuke dragged the luggage indoors, behind his brother.

* By the look of the flat, it looked like a duplex. The hall was big. Just in front of the door and across the hall, was the small corridor leading towards the kitchen. The kitchen had a balcony whose door was in parallel with the main door. In the corridor there was a space at the left where there were basin, bathroom and washroom. On the other side of the corridor were stairs that led to a room.

"This is your room sweetie. And your brother's too" his mother chirped pointing to the room upstairs.

Sasuke entered the room and saw a big window on the opposite wall, as wide as the wall itself. It gave amazing look of the front of the apartment which faced an empty ground and the road. The coconut trees from the garden of their neighbors made it an amazing city-village scenery. There already were two beds in the room. One below the window and one opposite to it. Sasuke just dropped the luggage in the room and went downstairs. His brother was helping his dad to keep the luggage in other rooms. Sasuke went to see the other rooms. On other end of the hall there was a passage that led to the master bedroom and another staircase facing its door that led to another room.

"This would be our store room." His mother announced, pointing towards the other room upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi were both busy unpacking. Sasuke was sitting on the bed directly below the window. It wasn't as if he wanted that one, he didn't even bother choosing, but watching Itachi already on the other bed, he went to the one below the window. They arranged their clothes in their cupboard and piled their books in the last partition. The first thing Sasuke did after that was grab his clothes and head for the bathroom. He so wanted to have a bath after the long drive.<p>

It was already evening and as everyone looked really tired from their long journey, their father had decided to go out for dinner.

"Where is mom?" Itachi asked his father, entering the hall after having done his unpacking.

"Busy talking to the neighbors I guess" his father replied. And just then Mikoto entered through the door, smiling.

"Oh, the neighbors are _so_ good. I thought of having a chat with them since we are going to be neighbors and my god if they aren't sweet." She said smilingly. "Oh and by the way Sasuke," she said looking at tired figure laying on the chair, "Their son is the same age as you. As a matter of fact he will be your classmate too! Isn't that nice? He is not at home now, or I would have asked you to meet him."

Sasuke just gave a bored _Hn_. He wasn't interested in knowing his new classmates at school tomorrow, let alone knowing them before going to school. And he was relieved to know that he wasn't home. He was already tired and didn't intend to meet anyone at present.

Sasuke grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. The only thing he could see were black and white dots.

"The cable's not plugged in yet, Sasuke. It's useless to even switch on the T.V." His father said.

"What do you think? Are we idiots to just sit here without the T.V. on?" his brother said.

Sasuke was in no mood of argument. Without the T.V, the only entertainment they had for that day was their own iPod. But, Sasuke chose to relax on his bed, tired from the drive.

* * *

><p>After returning from the dinner, Sasuke and Itachi changed their clothes, and put on their pyjamas. <em>Konoha, huh. <em>Sasuke thought as he was changing into his pyjamas, _Not too urban, but yet a bit modern. A big city that's not too noisy or polluted. No rush, just calm and quiet. Suits to be my hometown. I guess I might like it._

"Sasuke! I hope you haven't forgotten that tomorrow is your first day at your new school!" his mother called out, reminding him the very thing he was trying not to think about.

_Of course, can't forget that one._ He thought sarcastically.

He sighed and went to sleep. He closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine how his new school would be. Unlike many boys and girls, he didn't cherish the idea of new school at all. No one would let him mind his own business. Especially the girls. Fangirls. Life would be so easy and less annoying without them hovering around him.

* * *

><p><strong>*That is actually what my apartment looks like. Hehe. I just couldn't think of how should be their house and I just started describing mine!<strong>

**Okay! So first chapter's done! I hope you guys like it! It was such a random thought! and I wrote it just as the story was coming to my head.**

**Reviews pleaseeeee!**

**I would like to know what I need to improve, so feel free to review! Thank you…**


	2. First Day of School

"**Ok take your positions everyone. Let's start with the story. Sasuke? Where is Sasuke?"**

"**Hn. Here." **

"**Don't**_** Hn**_** me. Okay! Now. Where is the NARRATOR?"**

"**Geez, such a drag. It's you who's the narrator. Did u forget?"**

"**Oh, of course! Sorry. Eheh. ..Uhum… Let's start. So everybody ready? … Good. Aaanndddd—"**

"**Wait, where's the disclaimer?"**

"**Oo. Ya. Ehe. Forgot. Thanks Shika. So who is doing the disclaimer?"**

"**Ooo, me me!"**

"**Ok Naruto, start."**

" **Ok. Hm hm. **_**TomBoyGal does not own Naruto. She just owns this story. If it holds any resemblance to any other stories it would just be pure coincidence."**_

"**You forgot to say 'Thank You'."**

"**YA. And that too. Hmm, it feels weird to call out your own name."**

"**I'm surprised you spat that much words dobe."**

"**What did'ya SAY TEME?"**

"**Leave that for later. Let's start!"**

* * *

><p>BRRRIIINNNNGGGG!<p>

Sasuke gave a lazy yawn and rolled to his side, the alarm screaming loudly beside his ears. He made a angry face and stopped the alarm, watching the time with one eye open. It was 5.30 in the morning. He threw the phone back to his bedside and went back to sleep, covering himself in his blanket.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" his mother called out as soon as he exhaled out a breath. "I don't want you to be late on your first day at school."

Sasuke gave a lazy sigh. He had just shut the alarm off to get some peaceful sleep, and here goes another one. He sat up in his bed, still feeling sleepy. How he wished if he could snooze out this alarm.

"SASUKE! I'm not going to tell you twice! You better start getting ready for school" came his mother's angry voice.

Sasuke tumbled from his bed as he hurried to get down. The last thing he wanted was to get his mother angry. He threw his blanket on the bed and slid across the room, rubbing his eyes.

"I have kept your uniform on the railing. And don't forget to have your milk before you leave." His mother told, as Sasuke headed towards the basin, half sleepy.

He came out from bath and shivered from the morning cold. He grabbed his clothes and ran in his room as fast as he could. He saw his brother still sleeping in his bed.

_Lucky,_ Sasuke thought and put on his uniform. He grabbed his sack and headed downstairs, tie in his hand. It was a readymade clip tie and he didn't bother putting it on.

"Don't forget your milk." His mother called out from their bedroom.

"Tch."

What did she think he was? A baby who needed milk before leaving for school? But he better not say it aloud and erupt the volcano. Instead, he just drank the milk hastily and put his sack on his shoulders.

"I'm leaving" he called out and not even bothering to wait for a reply, took the keys of his bicycle and pulled the door close behind him. He watched the other door in front of him. He remembered his mother saying that there was a kid in that house who was to be his classmate. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen yet.

_Has he already left? _Sasuke thought and checked his watch. It was 6.30 and school was going to start at 7. _No. There's still time. I'm already early, thanks to mom, and I don't think anyone will leave for school sooner than this._

_Whatever,_ he thought later. _As if I care._ And he headed down the stairs.

He took his bicycle, a Hercules AXN, and headed for his school. He knew where it was. His father had shown him when they were returning back from dinner. It was just half a kilometer away. Almost 7 minutes ride on his bike.

_10 minutes if it wasn't me,_ he thought and smirked.

* * *

><p>He reached the school and went to park his cycle, only to find only three cycles other than his in the stand.<p>

_I knew I was early_, he thought as he parked his cycle in the boys section, where, there was only one cycle.

The school was wide and big, but it didn't have classes on the top, only the terrace. It was a big decagonal shape with three large grounds. One on the inside and two on the outside. Most of the school was surrounded with the ground.

He went towards the main gate of the school, sack on his shoulder. He had put on his tie. He entered the school and saw that students had now started to come. He searched for his classroom.

_9__th__ grade, 9__th__ grade. Ok. So here it is. Hmm, not too far from the office. One class beyond it, _he thought as he headed towards the classroom with a board on top of it saying , '9th Grade' in bold letters.

Sasuke entered the class only to find just one person in the class. He had spiky black hair and small round goggles on his eyes. He hadn't noticed Sasuke enter the class.

_Looks weird_, Sasuke thought.

He chose to seat on the second last bench of the last row, near the windows. The bench was big enough for two people to sit on. He sat on the bench and kept his sack on his side.

As soon as he sat, students started to fill in the school and his new class. Sasuke turned his head to watch the grounds out of the windows instead of his new classmates who were entering the class. The students entered the class, filling it completely with laughter and chatter. The boys near Sasuke suddenly noticed the new face in their daily crowd.

"Hey, check out, looks like he is a new kid." The one with spiky hair and face tattoos said.

"C'mon, let's ask him his name." the chubby one said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chouji. He doesn't seem the friendly types." The one with a spiky pony and a bored face said.

"C'mon, it won't hurt I guess. Let's give it a try." The tattooed said and he went towards Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm Kiba. I guess you are new in school. So what's your name?" he said with a smile.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He said blankly, looking out of the window.

Kiba wasn't much impressed with Sasuke's first impression. He thought it rude that Sasuke didn't even look at him and showed no interest whatsoever in talking.

"Hey, and I'm Chouji! Nice to meet you." The chubby one said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Well, that are all our friends there." Chouji said pointing towards the boy's group, "They would like to meet you."

Sasuke didn't reply anything. They had already started to trouble him.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Sasuke replied, still watching out of the window.

"Oh..kay," Chouji replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say, and went back to the others with Kiba.

* * *

><p>"He's cute, isn't he, Forehead?" a blond girl with long pony tail said to a pink headed one with short hair.<p>

The pink haired looked at the direction her friend was staring in and saw a new face, sitting in the row just beside her and one bench back from her own. He had nice built and slender, pale face which totally matched his expressions. His raven dark, chicken-butt hair suiting his onyx eyes and his pale face. He was, actually cute, and not to mention handsome too. But Sakura wasn't the types who stared at boys to see how cute they were. Actually she wasn't the types to stare at boys at all.

"Yeah, maybe, Ino-Pig." She replied, not showing a change of expression as she continued to do what she was doing before Ino interrupted her. " But not much of an interest for me."

Ino looked at her annoyingly. "You never thought any boy was interesting for you."

"I'm just not interested in that stuff." Sakura said, still continuing her work.

"Yeah, yeah. It beats me how you can ignore such cute faces."

"It beats me how you can actually keep looking at them."

"Ha ha funny. The Not-Interested-in-Boys Sakura has answer for every question."

"The Always-staring-at-Boys Ino never talks anything but senseless."

"Whatever. But C'mon. I guess every girl who has seen him, must think he is cute!"

"I guess it's only you who thinks that."

"Hey, that new boy's cute, isn't he?" a dark haired girl asked Ino and Sakura as she joined them. She too, was staring at Sasuke. Ino gave a wide smile, saying '_told ya_'. Sakura sighed and continued her work. _These girls, really_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Everyone got to their places hurriedly as soon as the bell rang. The teacher,who had a scar across his nose, came in.<p>

"Good Morning, Sensei" Everyone called out, standing in their positions. Sasuke just stood, not even wishing good morning.

"Good Morning, students," the teacher said, "as you might have already noticed, we have a new student joining us in this new academic year. I would like to introduce him to you and I hope you all will get along with him well." He turned towards Sasuke and called him in front of the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates, Sasuke?" he said.

Sasuke was not at all interested in this. He went forward and without looking at the class said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here because of my dad's transfer who is a Police Officer."

"Thank you, Sasuke. You may sit on your place now." The teacher said, "Now let's start with the attendance. Okay, Aburame Shino?"

Sasuke walked to his seat and continued staring out of the window. How much more boring was this going to be?

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the teacher called out twice. The name caught Sasuke's attention. He thought he had heard Uzumaki somewhere. He searched the class to see who stood up when the name was called. But no one stood up.

"Where is Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" the teacher called out angrily.

And then it clicked Sasuke, he had read that name on the name plate of his neighbors. The Uzumakis. And suddenly the class room door opened.

"Present, SENSEI!" a blonde boy called out from the threshold. He had weird whisker marks on his face and standing spiky blonde hair.

"NARUTO! I can't believe you are late again! That too on your first day of school!" the teacher called out angrily.

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei, you know I just couldn't sleep whole night because of this excitement and well, eheh, I didn't wake up in time." The blonde named Naruto said, scratching his head stupidly.

" I just don't know what to do about you Naruto. Well, go sit on your place for now, and don't be late next time. Understand?" Iruka said.

"Yes SIR!" he replied with a saluting hand, and smiling stupidly went towards his seat.

_Idiot,_ thought Sasuke and went back to staring out of the window.

"HEY, why are you sitting on my seat? And who are you by the way?" Naruto said to Sasuke as he stood beside his bench.

"Excuse me? You were the one who was late. How come this became your seat?" Sasuke replied.

"Every year it's me who sits on this bench! I'm not going to break my streak."Naruto said taking his face in front of Sasuke's.

"Since how many years are you in this class? Ten years? Dobe." Sasuke said facing him and giving an evil smirk.

"ARgghhh! You know I didn't mean that!" Naruto spat out angrily at Sasuke. "Now get the hell out of my seat you jerk or I'll make you pay for it!"

"Hn, try me." Sasuke replied narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"That's enough!" Iruka sensei broke in, "Naruto, that is not the type of behavior I will accept with new students. You better say sorry to him."

"But-But sensei, that Teme sat on my seat. And there's no way I'm going to say sorry to a jerk like him." Naruto said with annoyed face.

"Naruto!" the angry sensei said. "I told you I will not accept this behavior. As to about your seat, he is right. You were the one who was late. Don't complain about it now."

"But sensei, there isn't any other seat left," Naruto said, "because of him, I won't get a seat."

"Hmm, that's right." the sensei said, holding his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I guess there's just one solution to this problem. You both will share a seat."

"NO WAY!" Both of them called out, Sasuke standing on his seat.

"That is the only solution." The teacher said matter-of-factly, "It will be a punishment for you Naruto, for not behaving with new students and also, it will help you both to get along well."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, flames rising in their eyes.

"I don't think that is going to go well." Kiba thought, looking at the bench diagonally opposite to his.

"Geez, another pain in the ass" Shikamaru, who sat behind their seat, thought as he saw the current developing in their eyes while staring at each other.

* * *

><p>The classes went on, with Naruto and Sasuke constantly giving wild stares to each other, and the often stares of the class, who were hoping to see a new quarrel flame up the next second.<p>

Everyone knew Naruto wasn't the types to get along well with new students. And this one looked like the types not to be messed up with. Naruto called on trouble and ran into it at every corner. What was going to happen later, was only to be hoped for.

* * *

><p>The boys, especially, were relieved to hear the recess bell ring. The sooner Naruto was away from Sasuke, the better.<p>

"Oh yeah! Finally time to get my body warmed up!" Naruto called out as everyone got up from their seats, and ran outside the class. Sasuke was relieved to get rid of him. Really, relieved. He thought of sitting in the classroom for the rest of the recess, it was only for 5 minutes anyways, but changed the thought immediately after noticing the increasing number of girls in the class.

He went out of the class, walking through the corridor. He reached the front of the school and saw the running faces of students on the school grounds. He looked at the soccer ground, and saw Naruto running after the ball, calling out to his team mates. He was playing really well, and Sasuke was astonished at that fact.

"WAIT!" called out a pink haired girl and a made a dive for the ball from the attack line, skillfully lifting it and hitting it past the net. Sasuke's gaze fell on the Volleyball ground, where the girls were playing a friendly game.

"Nice shot, Sakura!" her team mates cheered.

She looked one of the best players of their team and really good at her skills. Sasuke saw her game. Controlled, focused and energetic. She was playing amazingly. He just gave a smile to himself, impressed by her play, and continued to watch the other grounds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke! C'mon, let's head together." Chouji called out, as they were unlocking their bicycles. Sasuke joined the boys. He had already got to know almost all of them in their lunch time and he didn't think they were much of annoyance as he had thought them to be.<p>

"Why is he coming with us?" Naruto complained leaning on the bicycle handles.

"Shut up, Naruto, or we'll leave you behind." Kiba said, sitting on his bicycle.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just hope he leaves off to another road for his home." Naruto said to himself and started to paddle.

"So, Sasuke huh,?" Kiba said, as they started to paddle their bicycles, "Where do you live?"

"Konoha Residency" Sasuke replied, cycling his bicycle across the road. Kiba blinked and turned in Naruto's direction.

"Hey, that's where you live, isn't it Naruto?"

"What!" Naruto called out angrily, almost stumbling on his cycle. "Now I'll have to share an apartment with you too!"

"Hn." Sasuke had already figured that out when he had heard the teacher call out the name 'Uzumaki'. Gosh, now this moron was going to be his neighbor. What else was left now?

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the second chapter everyone! I'm sorry for late update, but I had some serious issues going on in my home. Anyways, I guess I won't be able to update chapters very soon, as my boards are near. But still I'll try. I'm so interested in this story!<strong>

**So please reviewssss!**


	3. Return Home

**Hey there everyone. Thanks a lot for the reviews. They have given me the excitement to write more and update soon! Love you all. **

"**So who is doing the disclaimer today?"**

"**MEEEeeeee!"**

"**Naruto, you already had a go. Give others a chance too."**

"**OHhh, okay."**

"**How about you, Sasuke?"**

"**Hn, no."**

"**Shika?"**

"**I'll pass."**

"**Then Kiba?"**

"**I'll do it!" *takes a deep breath, "Okay, so, TomBoyGaL does not own Naruto….. pfft.. HAhahah"**

"**What?"**

"**She doesn't own Naruto!"**

"**Shut up Bastard!"*leaps on Kiba.**

"**Hey, cool down Naruto!"*tries to hold back Naruto.**

"**Next time, remind me, never to let Kiba do the disclaimer."**

"**Hn, Sure."**

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" Mikoto cried out sweetly, laundry in her hands, as her son entered the house. "So, Sasuke, how was your first day at school? Did you make any new friends?"<p>

Sasuke had just entered the house and he didn't in the least want to start a conversation on school. He ignored the question.

"Sasuke, you didn't reply me. How was your first day at school? Did you like it? Any new friends?" she asked, still holding the laundry.

"Good, not great." Sasuke said, removing his shoes.

"And friends?"

"I think you know I'm not the types to befriend anyone at first meet."

"Well, you might have met our neighbor. So you might have befriended atleast someone." She said, carrying the laundry and disappearing in their room.

Sasuke stood by the rack, thinking about his neighbor. Naruto and Sasuke had pedaled all the way to their home without even looking at each other. He didn't think any of his meet with Naruto was in any way 'Befriending'.

He carried his sack in his room. His brother was working on his laptop.

"So, you are home." He asked as Sasuke entered the room, eyes wandering on the laptop screen.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, keeping his sack beside his bed. The only thing he liked about Itachi was that, he didn't hover. He wouldn't bother talking to Sasuke about things, he knew Sasuke wasn't interested in, which were, as it is, almost everything.

Sasuke fumbled in his cupboard and pulled out a three fourth cargo and a Nike t-shirt. He freshened up and changed his clothes. He went to check out the kitchen and found heap of tomatoes in the fridge. He climbed up to his room, taking a bite from the tomato, he had taken from the fridge. He lay on his bed, taking a bite from his tomato every now and then. The first thought that came to his mind was about his new school. He flash backed his day at school. The school cycle stand, the big 9th grade plate above his class, weird Shino, Chouji and Kiba, his introduction, meeting Naruto (on which he frowned), shared benches, Naruto's game, pink head's skill, classes and return to home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting on his study table, algebra book opened up. Although it was their first day, they hadn't been given the mercy of just passing the day off with intros of their syllabuses. They had their boards next year, and this year was their base for it. So, they had to start studying from the first day on. Sasuke had already missed the vacation extra classes the school had held before the start of term. Thankfully, it was only five days, and he hadn't missed much, though, he had a lot of catching up to do.<p>

He stretched his arms and legs, leaning back on his chair, as he finished his work. He looked at the day's work he had completed and closed the books. He turned his head to look at the clock. It was 4.30. He had been doing homework for one hour. He piled his books on the table corner and went downstairs, in the kitchen. He filled a glass of water and walked up the balcony. The area was quiet, except for a bike or two that would run up the road. He took a sip from his glass.

"Heeya! Let's do it!"

Sasuke looked down the balcony to see where the shout came from and saw a blonde boy run up to the road. He grunted as soon as he noticed the stupid face.

"So, the usual teams as everyday!" Naruto called out to his friends accompanying him on the road. They were heading towards the ground diagonally opposite to his and Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke looked at them once and left the balcony, heading towards the hall, not interested in whatever that blonde dobe was up to.

"Naruto," One of the boys with dark hair said, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I heard there's a new kid staying in your apartment. I think we should ask him to join us."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "No way. We are not going to ask him to join us!"

"Why not? We'll get to know him." The other said.

"No, no, no, no, NO! We are not going to call him!" Naruto barked.

"What's the problem Naruto?"

"He is a jerk, that's what he is! And he is not to join us down here. That's all."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go ask him." One of them said and headed towards the apartment.

"Hey Michio, wait-" Naruto shouted, but the boy just turned a deaf ear towards him.

Sasuke heard a knock on the door. He was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"I'll get it." His mother called out, as she headed towards the door.

Sasuke didn't pay much attention and just heard his mother say, 'Oh really!', 'Sure, why not' and 'That's really nice of you.'

She closed the door, smiling to the now departing figure outside door.

"Sasuke," she called out, "The call was for you. It was one of the boys from next door. They are going to play soccer and they want you to join them. Isn't that nice?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, watching the T.V show and without showing any signs of interest.

"I say you go and join them."

"I'm not interested, mom." He said, still looking at the television.

"It's so nice of them to come and ask you to join them. I'm sure you will have a great time." She said, and there was an indifferent aura around her. Scary aura. She was smiling but there was something that made Sasuke feel Goosebumps rising behind his neck. He switched off the tv and how much though he didn't wish like it, put on his shoes, and headed downstairs.

"Hey, he's here!" the boy named Michio called out to his friends.

Naruto wasn't at all happy to see Sasuke walk up towards the ground. He stood on the ground with folded hands and a scowl on his face, as he saw Sasuke enter the ground. Sasuke ignored him.

"You are Sasuke right?" I'm Michio. I was the one who called you!" Michio said, holding out his hand in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a bored expression and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ichiro, this is Daichi, Kenji, and I think you might know Naruto." The boy with flaming hair said pointing to his friends.

Sasuke and Naruto swinged their heads to the opposite side as soon as their eyes met.

"Okay! So, I guess we should make the teams now." Daichi said.

"So, it will be, Me, Daichi, and Michio." Kenji said.

"Okay, so it will be us Naruto, and Sasuke. I hope you play good Sasuke. We have to win!"

"I'm not going to team up with this bastard!" Naruto said.

"As if I'm interested to team up with you, Goof." Sasuke replied.

"What did'ya say?" Naruto barked, balling his fist in front of him.

"What you heard." Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay. Calm down both." Michio said, raising his hands in front of them.

"We haven't got time for your quarrels. Naruto, stop complaining and start the game." Daichi said.

Naruto frowned and kept the ball in the centre.

-_Few minutes later_-

Sasuke was pretty amazed at how well Naruto was playing. And the same was with Naruto. He never thought Sasuke would be such a nice player. Their team was winning and although he hated to admit it, he was feeling lucky to have Sasuke on his team. He watched Sasuke as he dribbled the ball past Daichi and Michio, and missed the goal just by inches. He never expected that one coming from Sasuke.

He was not like the other players. He played rather calmly. Even though it was just a small game, his skills were amazing.

_He would make a strong player in our school team_, Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>"Geez, you smell." Itachi said to his brother as Sasuke sat on the chair removing his shoes.<p>

"I've just played soccer for almost one hour. What do you expect?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, for now, just a quick bath." Itachi said, and left for his room.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke switched on his laptop. He was tired by his game and thought of relaxing by surfing on the net. He logged in his account. 18 friend requests! And 13 of them from girls. He checked the requests. They were all from his new school. He had seen the faces of the girls in his class, but some he didn't recognize. He ignored all the requests from girls. He saw there were some requests from boys of his class. He saw the first one, profile pic of a broadly smiling boy with red tattoos on his face and a white dog beside him. Kiba Inuzuka, confirm. Another of a chubby boy with spirals on cheeks. Choji Akimichi, confirm. Shikamaru Nara, confirm. Shino Aburame, confirm. Sai, confirm. He surfed on his account to check messages and notifications, and then logged out.<p>

He thought about his next day at school. How would that one be? But Sasuke wasn't the types to think on something like that. He _hnned_ to himself and shut down his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so t<strong>**his chapter is a bit smaller than the one before, but, well, here it is. I don't think its interesting enough, but I so wanted to write it up!**

**I know this chapter doesn't have much of an adventure, but I'm working on the nex one, and hope to update it soon! **

**As always, REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	4. Soccer Practice

**Hey there all! Me again with another chapter of '9****th**** School'. Sorry for the short last chapter, I just couldn't get it extended. (*Apologizes like Kakashi). **

**So here's a brand new chapter for all of you! Enjoy all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Kishi.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so line up everyone. Girls on the right and boys on the left." The teacher called out. He had white standing hair that inclined at one side, mask covering his face till the nose, and a head band that covered one of his eyes.<p>

It was their sports class now. Sasuke stood in the line, watching some of his class mates wearing sports kits with their names and numbers boldly on their backs. It wasn't the day when they had to wear their sports uniform, which were Wednesday and Saturday, and as much as Sasuke remembered, the kit they were wearing wasn't their sports uniform too.

"I see there is a new student in your class this year," the teacher said looking at Sasuke "and so I think I will first introduce myself. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your sports teacher. I'll be in charge of every sports activity held in and by the school." he said turning to everyone.

"I think that's enough of introduction. Okay now, boys and girls, get on your respective pitches." He called out to the two lines of boys and girls.

Sasuke saw his fellow classmates scattering about the grounds.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go to the soccer pitch. Naruto told me you play amazing soccer." Kiba said pulling Sasuke with him.

"I did not!" Naruto called out from nowhere.

"Ignore him." Kiba said, ignoring Naruto, "He just doesn't want to admit it, that's all. And anyways, sensei wants to see your play."

At present, Sasuke didn't care what Naruto said or did, nor was he interested in what his new teacher wanted. He just headed towards the soccer pitch with Kiba leading the way. He saw that Kakashi was already talking to the boys on the pitch.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha huh," Kakashi said as Sasuke joined the boys. "I've heard you play nice soccer. Let's see some of your skills." And he tossed a ball towards Sasuke. As soon as the ball reached Sasuke, he rolled it on his chest, bounced it on his thigh, then rolling it on his back he kicked it back to Kakashi.

"Hmm. Good one, I would like to see you play Uchiha Sasuke." He said, stopping the ball with his foot. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay boys, split in two teams." Kakashi said to the boys. Sasuke joined the group that was near him, only to notice Naruto wasn't there in his team. He looked at the opposing group, and saw Naruto smiling at him.

_Now it's my time to show you Sasuke, what I'm made of_, Naruto thought, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Okay, take your positions everyone, and Start!" Kakashi said and blew the whistle.

Naruto had started the game, moving alongside the ball and passed it as Kiba confronted him. Shikamaru received the pass, dribbling past a boy on the opposition and passing it back to Naruto. Naruto headed to the goal only to be stopped by Choji. Choji threw himself on the ball, grabbing it as fast as he could, and threw it across the ground at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stopped the ball with his leg and dribbled it across two boys of the opposing. He trickily went through the defender only to be stopped by Sai.

The game went on, with none team scoring any goals, though Sasuke missed two by inches and Naruto's would have been counted if it hadn't had been offside.

Kakashi blew the whistle and boys slowed down, breathing and panting heavily.

"Okay, take a little rest for now boys." He said as the boys left the ground heading for their bottles. "Uchiha, come with me. You too, Shikamaru." He said, looking at two panting boys.

They headed to the sports room, apparently, which was, Kakashi's office. He sat down on the chair behind the table, as the two boys entered the room.

"I liked your game, Uchiha." Kakashi said, cleaning the mess of papers on his table. "It's good. Good enough," he said, now looking at Sasuke, "to get you on the school Soccer team."

Sasuke looked at him, eyes a bit wide then the usual half closed.

"I see that you are a transferred student, hm" he said, looking at a document, probably, Sasuke's school data sheet. "So, have you played soccer before in any of your other schools?"

"I was captain of two or three school teams." Sasuke said, "But couldn't make it to the matches of the last one because, I transferred before they were held. Other than that, I've played soccer in every school, though they didn't hold any inter school competitions."

"That's good enough." Kakashi replied, "As you see, Shikamaru, here, is the captain of the team. He'll tell you all you need to know. Shikamaru," he looked at Shikamaru, "I hope you know what to do."

"It's a drag, but I'll do it, since I have no choice." Shikamaru replied, scratching his head.

"Good." Kakashi said, "I'll arrange a jersey for you Sasuke. I hope the one we have fits you. You both may leave now."

"Hn." Sasuke said and left with Shikamaru.

"You really have some skills to impress Kakashi sensei." Shikamaru said as they walked through the corridor. Sasuke looked at him with his non expressive eyes.

"I think the first thing you got to know, is who your team mates are." Shikamaru said looking in front of him instead of at Sasuke. "I guess you already figured that out. All the boys with jerseys on, are on the school team. As about the jerseys, we have to wear them for every practice, even in sports class. But our actual jersey, the one we wear for matches, is actually a different one."

Sasuke remembered the boys with jerseys as he was standing in the line at the start of the class. It suddenly clicked him that Naruto too, had a jersey on.

"Yes, that means Naruto is on the team too." Shikamaru said, watching Sasuke grunt out of the corner of his eyes.

"He plays forward. And is, you might notice, hard to handle case, but, his game is really nice." He said as Sasuke was hearing Shikamaru's review on Naruto.

"Anyways, next thing is your position. Which one you used to play on?" he asked Sasuke.

"Centre forward." Sasuke replied.

"Well, our defense is best, and we have got good mid fielders too. And we do need a good centre forward." He said, holding his chin thoughtfully, "I guess you can play that position here too."

"Which position you play on?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Me?" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke, "Well, I'm mid fielder."

They reached the ground and saw the boys getting ready for continuing their half left game.

"Hey Shikamaru! Come on fast! We are going to start!" Naruto called out, running towards the ground.

"Sorry Naruto, I've to be with Sasuke. I have to explain him about our school soccer team."

"And why does he need to know that?" Naruto said, coming towards the two boys. "Wait! This means he is in our school team, isn't it?" he exclaimed, the sudden reality dawning on him.

"Yes, Naruto." Shikamaru replied.

"Urghhh!" Naruto said and left the ground, smiling a little with his back towards them. Sasuke smiled a little too, knowing that it was Naruto who had told sensei about his skills.

"Okay, so- Whoa!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he turned to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a string of pain in his head. Something had hit him on the side of his head, and he saw a ball roll beside him. Sasuke stood there, scratching his head, where the ball had hit him, and looked around to investigate from where the ball had come.

"Hey, you alright?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who was busy searching the owner of the hit. Sasuke gave a short yeah, holding the ball in his hand.

He saw a pinkette running in their direction.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Did you get hurt?" she asked, coming towards them.

"Hey, Sakura. So it was you, was it?" Shikamaru asked turning to the pinkette.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Sakura replied, smiling apologizingly at the two boys. "We were playing and I just put on too much strength in that shot."

"Ofcourse, strength." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that hit. It was pure accident. I hope you don't mind giving us that ball back?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her_. The pinkette with amazing volleyball skills. So, her name was Sakura. Maybe that's why she had dyed her hair pink_, he thought.

"Hm." Sasuke said passing the ball over to her.

"Thanks," she said, catching the ball, "Uhh… Sasuke it is, right?"

"Yes." He said, giving a short smile.

Sakura gave one in return and left with the ball.

"Girls, geez." Shikamaru said. "Anyways, we better continue where we stopped."

"Hm." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was removing his shoes when his mother greeted him home.<p>

"You look worn out today." She said.

"Yeah, had sports class today." Sasuke replied blankly as usual, keeping his shoes in rack. "And by the way, I have to go to school again in the evening. I have soccer practice."

"That's great!" she cheered, "It means that you have made it to the school team!"

"Yea, I have." He replied heading to his room.

"Well, atleast you will have something to do now." She said, going in the kitchen.

Sasuke freshened up and changed his clothes, and although he didn't feel like it, immediately got down to his studies. He wasn't going to get time later, so he decided to them already. Though all he did was complete his homework.

"I heard from mom you have joined the school soccer team." His brother said, entering their room as Sasuke was closing his books.

"Yes, you heard right." He replied.

"Hmm, that's good." Itachi said, scratching Sasuke's head. Sasuke shove off his brother's arm from his head. He didn't like anyone touching his hair other than himself.

Itachi smirked, his one very like Sasuke's, and went on to do his work.

"When is your university going to start?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet. I guess in the next week." Itachi replied not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head in other direction, looking out of the window.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was lacing his shoes. He had put on sports shorts and an adidas tee.<p>

"I'm leaving." He called out grabbing his side bag.

"Okay. And don't be late." His mother called from the kitchen.

He opened the door and saw that Naruto was coming out from his one, his practice jersey on. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then in other direction, trying to say something, but couldn't get anything out. Sasuke thought Naruto was looking a bit hesitant. He climbed down the stairs, ignoring Naruto.

"Let's go together." Sasuke heard Naruto ask him, as he was unlocking his bicycle.

"Ok." Sasuke replied to Naruto's politeness. Naruto gave a big smile.

They pedaled to the school grounds instead of going straight to the bike stand. Kakashi was already there with some of the boys from the team.

"So, you are here." Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke and Naruto join the ground. "There are still two more to come, and then we'll start."

Sasuke saw that Shikamaru and Choji had still not come.

"Until then," Kakashi continued, "I'll go watch over the girls." And he left towards the Volleyball ground, where the girls were warming up. Sasuke saw a familiar face in them. Sakura was there too.

_So, she is on the __girl's__ volleyball team. No wonder she plays that good_, Sasuke thought as he saw Sakura stretching her arms. She turned to stretch her waist muscles and saw Sasuke looking in her direction. She gave him a smile. Sasuke smirked, turning his head and joining the boys.

"He's staring at you." Ino said, watching Sasuke look at Sakura.

Sakura turned, pretending to stretch her waist. Yes, he was looking at her. She gave him a smile, and got one in return. But then he turned again, and Sakura didn't think he was actually staring at her as Ino suggested.

"He probably must have been looking around. Nothing much I guess." Sakura said, doing sit ups.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope so." Ino replied, bending to touch her toes, and up again. "He's mine anyways. So you better stay out of the way."

Sakura gave a 'who-cares' look to Ino, and continued her sit ups.

"He's so awesome!" Ino said, seeing that Sakura was ignoring her.

"What's so awesome about him?" Sakura asked, blankly.

"He's here for soccer practice, which, obviously means he has got in the school soccer team already. That too, just in one day!" Ino exclaimed joyfully.

"You better work on _your_ awesomeness now. You know you are still weak at your passes." Sakura said, getting up.

"I don't in the right world know how you are going to get a boyfriend." Ino said, annoyingly.

"That's least of my worries right now." Sakura said, picking up the ball and pressing it between her hands to check the air in it.

Ino rolled her eyes, as Sakura shot tennis serve with a smack, the ball perfectly landing on the opposing court.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Choji joined the boys who had already started their warm up. They saw Kakashi was busy training the girls.<p>

"So you are here, both of you." Kiba said as the two of them joined the boys for running.

"Yeah, all of this practice is such a drag." Shikamaru said, jogging around the ground.

"Hey, you are the captain! You shouldn't say things like that Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru replied, continuing the rounds.

The boys stopped after 10 rounds of the soccer pitch.

"Start warm up, don't waste time." Kakashi called out, coming towards the soccer pitch.

The boys stood up, panting because of the already long rounds.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and the others collapsed beside the pitch as their game ended. They were breathing heavily, their clothes all sweaty. Sasuke sat with his arms holding the weight of his back, legs outstretched.<p>

"Eee-WOW!" a red head exclaimed, watching Sasuke.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked, panting and wiping her sweat off her arms.

"Sasuke's looking so HOT!" the same red head exclaimed.

"Not again." Sakura said, wiping her forehead.

"Hey, stay away from him, you got that, Karin?" Ino called out angrily, "He's mine!"

"And who decided that?" Karin responded in full anger.

Sakura shook her head out of pity as she heard the two girls fight over Sasuke, calling each other names. She turned her gaze away from them, only to notice Sasuke resting beside the soccer pitch. For a second, she just couldn't take her eyes off him. She blinked, on noticing that she was actually staring directly towards him.

"H-hey, S-Sakura-chan." A voice called out to Sakura.

Sakura turned towards the voice. She knew whose it was. It belonged to her best friend.

"Hey! Hinata!" Sakura called.

"I j-just thought I would d-drop by a-and see y-your p-practice." Hinata said, poking her fingers. The girl smiled, her white orby eyes creating a sweet charm around her. Her dark blue hair nice and long, some falling on her shoulders.

"That's nice of you, Hinata." Sakura said smiling at her best friend. "I just wished I could get a sane company, you know. I'm damn happy to see you. But the practice is just over."

"O-Oh." She said, smile fading a little.

"But it's okay. You can accompany me home!" Sakura said cheerfully.

The girl gave a smile in agreement. She looked at the boys pitch. She blushed as she saw a blonde stretching his arms and requesting for more practice.

"I'm damn sure you wanted to see him play more than meeting me, don't you?" Sakura teased her.

Hinata blushed even more and looked at the ground in front of her.

"He he. It's okay." Sakura said, smiling sheepishly, "I don't mind when anything you do involves him."

"N-no Sakura-chan. I-It's not l-like that." Hinata said.

"Aww, it's okay. I understand. I told you, I don't mind it anyways." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled at her best friend's reply.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just ask him out?" Sakura asked her friend who was walking beside her. Sakura and Hinata were walking home, Sakura with her bicycle. They were on the back road of the school, which was abandoned except by students going to school.<p>

Hinata blushed heavily. "Y-You k-know I c-can't d-do t-that." She said.

"Hmm, yeah. That's right. You almost lose your breath when you see him." Sakura said.

Hinata looked sideways.

"Anyways, sometimes I wonder why don't you join Volleyball team Hina." Sakura said, "You could make a fine player. I have watched your game."

"Y-You know I'm n-not m-much interested, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but still. You could be really strong player. You are not easily distracted, except for his case." Sakura said.

Hinata blushed on Naruto's mention.

"Anyways, I don't want to force you into it. It's your call." Sakura said, smiling.

Hinata smiled in return.

"You know-" Sakura said, and was cut off in middle as something heavy collided with her side, making her loose her balance and fall flat on the side of the road. Hinata sensed the motion and skid out of the way, only to realize her best friend was lying flat on the ground, and on top of her, none other than, the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Get the hell off me!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to push the figure away from her. She opened her eyes, and saw two onyx orbs staring in her green ones.

The figure stood up hurriedly, and Sakura noticed that it was Sasuke Uchiha, the new kid. Sakura heard someone laughing, but that wasn't one of her concerns right now.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura called out angrily at Sasuke. She heard the laughter die.

Sasuke was brushing himself off. He looked at Sakura and Hnned.

"What d'ya mean by that!" Sakura called out, showing her fists.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he went to where his bicycle had fallen and tried to untangle it from Sakura's.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sakura said, still angry.

Sasuke was not showing any effort of listening to Sakura. He picked up his bicycle and started pedaling.

"Hey wait!" Sakura called out, making a dash towards Sasuke only to be held back by Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan, p-please, stop." She said.

Sakura stopped, watching angrily at the moving figure that had collided with her. She saw Naruto follow him. She picked up her own bicycle, lying on the road, still angry at Sasuke. What did he mean by all that? Well, he'll not escape next time! She thought and cursed Sasuke all the way to home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto headed for their bicycles, tired from the day's practice. They said bye to their friends and headed for their home. They had just started pedaling and Sasuke saw that Naruto was trying something crazy.<p>

"What are you trying to do?" Sasuke asked him, not at all getting what Naruto was up to.

"Just- a-little something-" Naruto said, stretching his leg towards Sasuke's bike. He was probably trying to push Sasuke off his bike.

Sasuke was getting frustrated by Naruto's craziness now. He was about to yell at him when suddenly Naruto stopped. Sasuke hadn't expected that one, and waited for Naruto to catch up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto stand still on his position.

"That's Hinata over there." He said, watching the two walking figures in front of him. Sasuke didn't in the least know who the hell was Hinata.

"Who's she?" he asked, "And what's up with her?"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke was shocked by it. Did he really saw Naruto blush?

"She's-, well-, umm, how should I say-" Naruto stuttered, scratching his chin with one finger and looking sideways.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto's answer, patiently looking at him. And suddenly he smiled.

"Okay, I got it. You don't need to blush more." He said, "Anyways, let's get on. I'm way too tired and want to rest as soon as I can."

"Okay." Naruto said. "Hey wait. It's Sakura-chan with Hinata isn't it?" he said looking closely at the girls.

Sasuke turned. It looked like Sakura to him. Only she had those shades of pink hair.

"She hit you with a ball, didn't she?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke got red.

_Okay, so who told Naruto about it? Of course, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, you are so going to pay for this._

"Shut up." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto.

"I would have paid a thousand dimes to watch that!" Naruto called, laughing as he said it.

Sasuke made one of his annoyed faces, trying to ignore what Naruto was saying. No one had seen him get that hit, so it didn't matter then. Now that Naruto knew it, it was getting way too humiliating.

"I'll leave you behind if you don't catch up." Sasuke said getting on his bicycle, trying to cut out Naruto's remarks.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto said, hurriedly getting on his one. They started moving and Naruto was not able to control his laughter. He constantly, puffed and huffed, gaining Sasuke's glare when he did that. Naruto slipped a remark and Sasuke gave a deep glare at the blonde behind him, his focus diverted and he toppled off his bicycle, probably because of a ditch, and losing his balance fell on someone. He sensed soft skin make contact with his. He opened his eyes and saw two struggling ones in front of him, pink bangs covering the sides of her face. It struck to him suddenly who he was on top of. He stood up hurriedly as the girl kept on struggling underneath him. He had heard Naruto laugh, and he controlled the urge to kick him on the face.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura spat at him angrily. She was the last person Sasuke wished to bump on at this moment. He ignored her with an arrogant Hn, which only made her even more angrier. He heard her throwing furious remarks at him, but he didn't wish to start anything here. At this point, first thing he wanted to do was rip off Naruto's head. He was going to deal with him as soon as they reached home. And, for the first time, he was feeling really good about the fact that they lived in the same apartment.

On the other hand, Naruto's amusement had worn off at the moment when he had heard Sakura's anger. He had seen her angry, and he had wished that time that he never got to see it again. Also, he had made Sasuke really mad by now. He didn't wish to follow Sasuke, but more than that, he didn't wish to stop with an angry Sakura too. All he could do now was pray.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached the apartment parking before Naruto, locking his bicycle furiously. Naruto pedaled slowly, not daring to go near Sasuke. Naruto reached the parking and his pleading eyes met the furious one.<p>

"Ehe, sorry Sasuke!" Naruto called out and ran for the stairs, throwing his bike. Sasuke made a dash for him but was too late, Naruto had already escaped.

Sasuke grunted as he opened the door of his house. His mother wasn't around and he was thankful of the fact. He didn't wish to recite all the happenings with him, especially the Sakura one.

He went in his room, and saw Itachi dressed up.

"Back already." Itachi said grabbing his cell from his bed.

"Yeah. And where are you going?" Sasuke asked, eying Itachi suspiciously.

"I'm going to hang out with some friends."Itachi replied checking his phone.

"And when did you make any?"

"Silly brother, we were living here before. I had some friends then, and I'm going out with them. So, leave me alone and mind your own business."

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted.

Itachi left and Sasuke eyed him all the way to the door. He was thankful to have his room for his own for a change.

Sasuke was bored now. He lay down on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling, thinking of anything he could find interesting to do. He was just laying, trying to get his mind on anything that might make him busy.

Sakura. It was a sudden thought, and Sasuke didn't knew why in the world that word would come in his mind.

Sasuke's POV:

It was getting boring. the thing I don't usually like to be. Wasting time, no, I didn't like that. Yet I was on my bed, thinking of something interesting.

I never thought and I still don't understand why that words entered my mind. Sakura, soft and unbelievingly pleasant. With that words came a face, smiling at me, her green eyes full of happiness, pink hair nicely done.

I grunted at her image. Maybe I was thinking of her because she caused me so much humiliation. I was angry, really angry. No girl had caused me that humiliation. Never in my life. And I was not going to let anyone do that.

The incidents flashbacked in my mind. The hit by the ball. Her running figure coming towards me. Her apologetic face. She looked just as her name suggested. My anger softened as I thought of her face. But why? No, I wasn't the types to soften up on anyone. My anger boiled up more on the confusion in my mind. I wasn't able to explain myself why I was doing this. which made me more angrier.

I remembered bumping on her, thanks to the fat-ass Naruto. I remembered my skin made with her's, sending chills through my body. My heart thumped again as I remembered her struggling eyes, confused by the sudden collapse.

Though no one noticed it, I knew I had blushed. Why had I? Sasuke Uchiha is not the person who blushes. Then why did I?

All these thoughts made me more angry. Angry on myself, rather than her. I could not explain all this, and the only way to get away from it was ignore it. And that's what I did. Ignore.

She was the reason I wasn't being myself, and I wouldn't be until I get rid of the humiliation she had made me face. Sakura Haruno. Tomorrow's going to be some day for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I know I have updated it really late, but I couldn't help it. I have got vacations and guests and all. Couldn't get time to write this at all. Also my sis takes the laptop so I hardly get any time to go on with this. So, mercy me.<strong>

**And by the way I hope you liked the chapter, so I would LOVE to have reviews! Sasuke's POV, well, I don't think I nailed it, but I tried. **

**Anyways, overall, I hope you liked it. Have any suggestions or anything, reviews please…!**


	5. Dreams, New Guy and a Kiss

**Chapter 5 now guys! Updates are bit slow, and I'm sorry for that as always. But home was pretty busy thing for past week!**

**In many stories, Sakura is not a strong person and is beaten up, or weaker than Sasuke and all, but I like her to be Strong as she is. So, this is how I want and like Sakura to be.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and lots of love for all.**

**And yes, the start is Sakura's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Regret signing off the contract.**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, laptop in front of me, still furious about the event earlier. I cursed him every time I recalled the event. I wasn't going to forgive him easily. Not till I had made him pay for it. But now, all I wanted was to divert my mind on something else, focus on other things.<p>

I switched on my laptop, and the screen lit up in front of my eyes. The system was starting as I waited for the image of my wallpaper to appear on the screen.

The screen glowed with the image of floating orbs ascending upwards from smaller to bigger, starting from white, and darkening towards the top to get a perfect black shade. I stared at them blankly, noticing the whirl of orbs getting bigger and darker.

I blinked in surprise as two black orbs flashed in front of my eyes. This one's a bit more deep, more complex and different from the ones on the screen. I shook my head to get the image out of my head., though I felt like I didn't want to.

I connected the net and opened my account, to get mind away from it. I saw a name in my chat window and smiled to myself as I opened the chat box, forgetting about the earlier.

'_Hey, there!' _ I typed, waiting for reply.

'_Hie Sakura-chan'_, the words came and I smiled at the non-stuttering reply of my best friend.

_Sakura: You know Hina, next time people complain about you stuttering, ask them to chat with you on net._

_Hinata: I guess that would be better than facing people too._

_Sakura: YUP!_

_Hinata: But can't bring it in use._

_Sakura: Don't worry, the future is all Internet baby!_

_Hinata: Yeah._

_Sakura: So, what are you doing now?_

_Hinata: Oh, just the usual._

_Sakura: Wait, let me guess. Probably staring at Naruto's profile, debating whether to send him request or not._

Though I couldn't see her, I knew she had blushed.

_Hinata: Oh, Sakura-chan! No. Actually, not today. As a matter of fact, he had sent me request already, and um, we are friends now._

I was surprised at the reply I read.

_Sakura: Oh my gosh, Hina! That's a start!_

_Hinata: …_

I smiled at speechlessness of my best friend, watching the alert on my page.

_Hinata: So, what were you doing? _

_Sakura: Nothing in particular._

_Hinata: Let me guess, finding ways to kill Sasuke._

_Sakura: LOL, bingo!_

_Hinata: Hehe!_

_Sakura: And you win a Crore rupees!_

_Hinata: I'm waiting for that one._

_Sakura: Spend a life!_

_Hinata: Yeah, yeah._

_Sakura: Hehe!_

I smiled at screen and imagined my best friend had one on her lips too. There was a moment's silence till the chat box blinked again.

'_Spare that guy, Sakura-chan', _came her reply.

'_Sasuke?'_ I asked.

_Hinata: Yes._

_Sakura: You think?_

_Hinata: I hope._

_Sakura: Hmfh!_

_Hinata: It was an accident._

_Sakura: And he wasn't sorry._

_Hinata: What should I say now?_

_Sakura: Kill him?_

_Hinata: No!_

_Sakura: Kidding!_

_Hinata: _

I smiled weakly, glaring at the screen, when the eyes flashed again in front of my eyes, deep and dark as before. I felt uneasy.

_Hina? _I typed, wanting to express the confusion in my head. Wanting the reason of the mixed emotions I wasn't able to interpret.

_Hinata: Yes Sakura-chan?_

I hesitated over what type, fingers finding the words I wanted to say.

_Sakura: Why do you join 'chan' after my name?_

_Hinata: ?_

It wasn't the first time I had kept my feelings away from my best friend. I was so confused with myself that I couldn't make out what it was I wanted to ask her.

_Sakura: Bye Hina, gotta go._ I typed, truly, wanting to escape the guilt.

_Hinata: Bye Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow at school._

_Sakura: Yeah, bye._

I logged out, trying my hardest not to think of anything. Blocking my mind from any possible thought, afraid I might see those eyes again.

* * *

><p>I tidied up my bed as I was getting ready to go to bed, dusting it with a big napkin. I crawled in the bed, pulling up the blanket up to my chest. I set the alarm on my cell for 6 in the morning, with two back up alarms at every five minutes so that I don't oversleep.<p>

I breathed out the exhaustion of the day, inhaling up the night air as I closed my eyes.

As soon as the lids shut, the dark eyes flashed again and I opened mine with a start, sitting up in my bed. They were the same like always, this time though, more appealing. It felt like I had waited for them since a long time. Like I had waited for the feelings with which they looked at me. Like, it was something I had wanted since a long time. The thing that to whom they belonged made me feel worse.

Why was I seeing his eyes? Why was I thinking about him so much? I was confused. I massaged my forehead to get rid of the slight headache rising in my head.

_Maybe it's just because he has done what no one dares to do to me,_ I comforted myself, trying to figure out the reason of this confusion. _Maybe I'm just so determined to teach him a lesson for what he did, being a new kid. _I exhaled out some air, trying to cool down myself.

_Ofcourse, that's it Sakura. Don't panic now. Get some sleep and forget about him for the time being. He is going to pay. You are going to make him pay._

I comforted myself, breathing deeply, and lay down again. I closed my eyes again, and hopefully, no eyes stared at my soul again.

* * *

><p>I packed my bag and left for school, still thinking about yesterday as I pedaled.<p>

"Good Moring, Sakura!" a voice called out and I stepped out of my thoughts, noticing that I had already reached the school.

"Daydreaming?" Temari called.

"No, just locking up my bike." I lied, smiling fake.

She smiled as she left the cycle stand, and I once again returned to the pool of my thoughts.

I entered the class, only to notice his perfect body leaning against his desk, staring out of the windows as usual. Anger burned up inside of me as soon as I saw him. I controlled myself and cautiously made my way towards my desk.

The classes went on and I was successful in keeping my anger on the side till the recess. I had made my mind on confronting on the first chance I got, and I chose the first recess.

The bell rang and I hurried up the books in my sack, keeping an eye on the door.

I looked up to his seat, and saw him keep his bag on the side and get up to leave the classroom. I stood up and followed him out.

"Sasuke!" I called out as we reached the school gate. He stopped and turned to see who had called him so harshly. He looked at me once and continued walking.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!" I said, catching up to him.

"I'm not interested." He replied.

My anger boiled up, but I fought myself to keep calm.

"But I am. So you better stop or I will have to make you." I threatened him.

He sensed the truthfulness in my voice, and stopped, looking at me annoyingly.

"Make it quick." He said, leaning at the gate.

I had a sudden urge to punch the annoyance off his face, but I controlled it.

"You owe me an explanation about yesterday." I said calmly, and he could make out my difficulty at controlling my anger.

"It was an accident." He said, closing his eyes as if he wasn't involved.

"And you are not sorry?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me as if I was the biggest bother, which made me even more angry. I tilted my head as to confirm that he understood me.

"You're not even sorry about it!" I said, anger getting the better of me.

"I told you, it was an accident, and not at all my fault. I don't think I need to be sorry." He said blankly.

I was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. I was furious.

"What do you mean by that!" I spat angrily.

"Just what you heard. Now leave me alone."

"You fell on me! Almost breaking my legs and my back! Not to mention damaging my bicycle!"

"If '_sorry_' is all you want, then fine. 'I'm sorry'. Okay? Now leave me alone." He said, turning away from me.

I tried my hardest not to kick him in the gut and saw his figure leave to the ground.

He's not even sorry for it! Damn it how can he even exist!

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV:<p>

I saw her as she made her way to her seat, obviously struggling not to charge on me. I remembered every moment from yesterday as I saw her eyes from my seat. I looked away as I remembered her soft skin and her green emerald eyes.

I knew that she wasn't going to just let go of what had happened yesterday. Her eyes said it all. But I wasn't going to bother about her anymore. Thinking about her was making me more confusing, and I wanted to close the chapter there and there. I had two options left, ignore or face it and I chose the former. There was no way I was going to chose the latter, which had already drove me mad.

I slipped inside as Naruto crept slowly towards our shared bench.

"H-Hello, S-Sasuke." He stuttered, eyeing me cautiously, and keeping a safe distance between us.

I looked at him once and Hnned, which, I thought, made him think that I had forgiven him, as he hopped beside me. But he still kept a distance between us. I looked at him confused, and saw a figure sit on the opposite bench.

"So that's why you sit on this bench every year?" I asked him, raising one eyebrow.

Naruto looked at me and pouted.

"Ofcourse! What did you think?"

I looked at the figure he was cautiously staring at, not to give himself away.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I asked him at last.

"What?" he said as if I had said a taboo word.

"You don't know her brother." He said, looking at me wide eyed. " Not that I care, actually." He said later holding his chin, "The real reason is, I'm too shy to do that."

To hear that Naruto would be shy for anything itself made me want to puke. And he admitted that too. Did that guy even know what that meant?

'Hn' was all I said, and let him continue with his staring.

The classes went on and the recess bell rang. As always, Naruto sprang up and left the classroom before everyone else. I packed my things and left for the school grounds to join Naruto and others. Naruto had said he was going to introduce me to some awesome player of the team.

I reached the school gate when I heard someone call out my name loudly. I stopped and turned to saw who it was and wasn't amazed to see Sakura standing there, trying her hardest not to punch me. I wasn't interested in whatever she wanted and I decided to ignore her, which probably, wasn't a good choice, as she caught up to me, threatening me to stop.

I don't know what made me think it, but she was looking cute although anger showed off her obvious face. I was annoyed about it and tried to ignore her, but it was making her angry by every second and I chose to hear her out, aware of the anger she was trying hard to control.

"You owe me an explanation about yesterday." She said.

"It was an accident." I said truthfully.

"And you are not sorry?" she asked, expecting me to be startled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Why did she think I should be sorry? It was Naruto's fault and his fault alone. It should be him who must be sorry.

"You're not even sorry about it!" she said, getting more angry as I didn't reply.

"I told you, it was an accident, and not at all my fault. I don't think I need to be sorry." I said blankly and truthfully. She was being such a bother.

She looked at me in disbelief and I could tell she wasn't expecting this one.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked disbelievingly.

I wasn't interested to chit chat with her the whole recess.

"Just what you heard." I said annoyingly, "Now leave me alone."

She started off with the injuries I had almost caused her yesterday and the only thing I wanted was to get away from her.

"If 'sorry' is all you want, then fine. 'I'm sorry'. Okay? Now leave me alone." I spat and left for the ground. I had wished to end the subject, but she wasn't helping.

I guessed it had worked as she didn't follow me again, and I brushed the thing off my mind.

I headed towards the ground where the boys had already gathered.

'Hey, Teme! Come here!" Naruto called out, waving at me from the ground. I walked up to the ground, trying to forget about Sakura.

"I told you I would introduce you to another of our amazing player didn't I?" he said, getting excited. "Well, here he is. Neji Hyuuga." And he spread his arms in dramatic style to display the new face.

I would have not believed it if I hadn't seen it for real, but that guy had white eyes.

_Well, anything can happen_, I thought to myself. What with annoying pinkettes and troublesome blondes, anything can happen.

"Neji." The boy said, long brown hair falling up to his waist. He held his hand in front of me for a handshake.

"Sasuke." I replied, shaking his hand, smirk following up both our faces. I could feel the strength in his hand and assumed him to be one of the strong points of the team.

"Neji, here, is my partner! He plays forward with me!" the overexcited Dobe called out to me.

He was completely opposite to Naruto and I could see why Kakashi teamed up them both.

"And Teme is centre forward!" he said to Neji, "We're going to make an awesome trio!"

For the first time, I knew Naruto was right.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Naruto sprang up from his seat.<p>

"Soccer time!" he called out, being the only one standing up.

"Naruto, at least wait till the teacher has left the class." Iruka sensei said looking annoyingly at Naruto.

"Oh! Sorry sensei, my bad." Naruto apologized, scratching his head. His head automatically turned to his side and his heart felt warm as he saw a small smile forming up on Hinata's lips.

"Well, anyways, you all can leave for your sports class." Iruka said, picking up his things.

"Yeah! Let's go Teme!" Naruto called out excitedly to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said and put his books inside the desk.

As they lined up for their next class, Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's and they turned their heads in opposite sides as soon as they looked at each other.

Hinata sighed behind Sakura, as she saw that Sakura hadn't solved the problem yet. It wasn't a surprise though, as she was expecting it to be like this.

Sasuke noticed that whole of his team was missing in the line and he wondered where it would have gone.

The line started moving and Sasuke left his worries on the side.

The class reached the grounds and saw Kakashi leaning against the monkey bar.

"Well, I guess there's nothing new that I need to explain. So, head off." He said to his students and they rushed towards the different pitches and courts.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out as Sasuke was moving towards the soccer ground. He turned his head towards Kakashi.

"Just wanted to inform you that your new jersey is here. I guess you would like to pick it up?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled in acceptance and followed Kakashi to the sports room.

Kakashi opened the door and was shocked to see the mess caused in there. The cupboard doors were open, papers were lying on the floor, plastic bags sticking out from nowhere, boxes turned upside down.

Although he had seen Kakashi's office before, this time, Sasuke thought, it was way more messy.

"Just look at the mess they have done!" Kakashi exclaimed picking up some of the papers off the floor. "Damn that Naruto! I'm sure it's him!" Kakashi cursed Naruto, absolutely sure he was the cause of the mess. "Just look at this place! It looks as if a hurricane has been here!"

If it was Naruto, Sasuke expected nothing less from him. He saw Kakashi make his way to one the cupboards off which most of the mess was coming out. Kakashi fumbled in it, trying to find, possibly, Sasuke's jersey.

"Sorry Sasuke." Kakashi said panting from the struggle to hold up the things falling from the cupboard. "Looks like it's not here. Maybe somewhere in the mess. I'll give it to you after school or at practice in the evening." He eyed the heaps of papers and what not, sighing heavily.

"Okay." Sasuke said and left with Kakashi, disappointed a little as his jersey wasn't found.

He reached the school grounds and saw his teammates near the soccer ground, all forming a circle. He went up to them, curious about what they were doing.

"Geez, I suggest you keep it where you found it, Naruto." Sasuke heard Shikamaru say.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto called out from the middle of the circle and Sasuke looked at him.

"See what I got! I'm pretty sure Kakashi sensei was trying to hide it from you!" Naruto said and held up the blazing white shirt with blue linings on the sleeves and neck, with big prints on it saying, 'Uchiha 9'

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the look of his new jersey.

"I don't see a reason why I would hide it from Sasuke, Naruto, seeing that it is meant for him." Kakashi's voice came from behind Naruto, and he sweated.

"So it was you who took it, and, without my permission."Kakashi said, "I also believe you caused the mayhem in my office, eh Naruto?"

'Ehe.. Ehe.." Naruto gulped.

"Hm Hm HM" Kakashi hummed slowly.

* * *

><p>"Oh man!" Naruto called out as he and Sasuke were pedaling back to their homes, "Who would have guessed Kakashi sensei could be that dangerous over a jersey!"<p>

"You still don't get the point, do you?" Sasuke said, watching the red faced Naruto, who had suffered Kakashi's anger.

"What point?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto hadn't realized that he was the cause of the mayhem in the sports room, even when half of his punishment was to clean it.

As it was, Naruto would have got away with the cleaning if he hadn't misplaced important papers in the mess, made Kakashi chase him round the school, twice and jump on every possible bench in the class.

"Didn't your pea-sized brain even realize what you had done, Fishcake?"

"I guess I- Hey! Who are you calling Fishcake, huh!" Naruto exclaimed, "And what's with Pea-size? I have a brain bigger than that!"

"Tch. Dobe."

"Whaddya!" Naruto exclaimed again.

They had reached home now.

"You are a mean Bastard, Sasuke." Naruto said climbing the stairs, as their bickering continued.

"Watch your tongue, Naruto!" a female voice called from above.

"Oh, sorry mum." Naruto said, scratching his head, watching his mother upstairs.

"How many times do I need to tell you that?" Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom, said.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" Naruto said, pouting.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Mikoto greeted her son, as Sasuke made his way upstairs ignoring Naruto.

"Hi, mom." Sasuke replied, not so interestedly.

"Yo, so she's your mom Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Congrats, you figured that out." Sasuke said.

"Hi there, ." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he called out, pointing his thumb at his chest. "Nice to meet you!"

Mikoto smiled at the cheerfulness of Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto." She said.

"I must say, Kushina, your son is pretty energetic." Mikoto smiled. "Well, this is my younger one, Sasuke." She said to Kushina.

"And Sasuke, she's Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom and our neighbor."

Sasuke gave a smile for formality.

"I suppose you already met Itachi?" she asked Kushina.

"Oh yes, I did." Kushina said, "I must say, Mikoto, you have pretty handsome guys as sons. They so look like you."

"Oh yes! Many people say that to me." she said smilingly. "I guess Naruto has got his dad's looks?"

"Totally!" Kushina replied.

And the women started their chatter, and sweet laughs. Sasuke wasn't interested in any of that and decided to enter the house.

"Oh my gosh, look at you Naruto! What have you done this time?" Kushina exclaimed, as Naruto walked past her.

"Nothing, seriously!" Naruto lied trying to make his way in the house.

"I can already guess what your 'nothing' means Naruto."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, eyes wandering here and there, finding ways to escape from the doom.

"Oh, !" he exclaimed, changing the subject, "Do you know Sasuke got his jersey today!"

"Oh is that so! That's really nice!" she said joyfully. "Sasuke, I would love to see it."

"Yeah, it's hell nice!" Naruto continued, watching his mother out of the corner of his eyes.

"I hope you are not trying to change the subject." Kushina said, over innocently.

"Ehhe…." Naruto said.

"Come on in Naruto. I think we should have a short chat." His mother said, over sweetly, placing a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto noticed the hell that was hiding behind the sweet innocent face.

"NOOOO!" he exclaimed as his mother pulled him inside. "Teme! Help me!"

"Kakashi's going to call anyways Naruto, so it's better if you face the consequences." Sasuke said.

"Ohhh, so your teacher is going to call. It would be very nice. _Very_ pretty indeed." Kushina said, in the same dangerously sweet tone.

"I hate you, TEME!"

"So do I, Naruto. So do I." Sasuke replied, smirk perfectly placed on his face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with a start, puzzled look on his face. He rubbed his eyes to adjust them in the dark surroundings. For a few seconds or so, he could not remember what he had dreamt of. And then it came into his mind again, in a flash.<p>

For some reason, kami knows what, he had dreamt of Sakura. The worst part was that he was kissing her.

Now, that was awkward, mostly because he had liked it. Not now, of course. Now he was shocked. Why in the world was he dreaming of Sakura? And that too, kissing her?

He remembered the dream . Though he couldn't recall the surroundings, he remembered other things perfectly well. Sakura was standing in front of him, her back facing him. He called her name softly, and she turned, a little startled but happy. They walked towards each other, slowly, admiring each other as the distance became short. They looked in each other's eyes as they stood in front of each other. He remembered her gaze very well. Green sparkling eyes, full of happiness, looking inside him through his eyes. He ran a soft hand through her cheeks as they came more closer, later running it in her pink and silky hair. She closed her eyes slowly, coming closer to him. He did the same. And before he knew, he felt her soft lips meet hers and he suddenly felt the sense of happiness he couldn't explain. His heart thumped a thousand times than normal as he moved his other hand on her waist. She held his head tightly, running her fingers in his chick-butt hairstyle. "Sasuke," she whispered softly, their lips still touching, and that's when he had woken up.

He was utterly and truly confused. Nothing like this had happened to him before. But then, no one had done what Sakura did to him. At least not girls. Sakura was the first one.

_Maybe that's the reason._ Sasuke was comforting himself.

_But then, you don't dream of kissing the person you hate. I've never dreamt like that about Naruto. Nor would I like to. _Sasuke thought and was dazed over what he was actually thinking.

_Seriously, Naruto? NO Way! But where did Naruto come from? He wasn't part of my dream, as much as I remember. _

He massaged his forehead to focus clearly on things. Kami knows what the hell was happening.

_Yes, Sakura. My dream was about Sakura, not Naruto_. Sasuke thought coolly. But it did not make him feel any more better.

He grabbed his cell phone lying beside his pillow and unlocked it to see the time.

4.30am.

He sighed. He felt his brother move on the opposite bed, but Sasuke knew he wasn't awake. He didn't get dreams of kissing girls. At least he didn't wake up startled when he got one.

_Tomorrow's going to be way too awkward_, Sasuke thought trying to imagine things at school and then remembering his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! After all completed! Thank God! Was working on it like ten days or so! Anyways, here it is and hope you guys liked it. I must say, I'm not sure about grammar and all that, but hope you might understand. Love you all especially '<strong>_**ILoveSxS'**_** for following me through every chapter. Thank you all and thank you '_ILoveSxS_'!**

**I really appreciate and Love to have reviews! So review please!**


	6. After all the fight ends!

**Hey there now, chapter six ready for update! **

**I went through some of my recent chapters and God! I was so lazy! Well, I am now too, it's a quality that represents me, but still. Yeah, I was just writing this and that. I had to make a head on to the story! Sakura and Sasuke are nowhere near getting along and they still have to hang out and all! Geez! So I thought, I would just add some interesting bits to this one. Sorry for making you all really bore with some chapters back then, but that was all I had at that time, consider this one as a Fix For My Stuff Up!**

* * *

><p>As Sasuke had doubted, his day hadn't been something great when he came in school. Every time he saw Sakura, he couldn't help but remember the dream last night.<p>

As it was, Sakura sat just one bench ahead of the row opposite to them, and he couldn't help but notice her when he looked at the teachers.

"You're acting weird, Teme." Naruto said finally, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned, ignoring Naruto. How was he to explain his behavior.

Also, Sakura wasn't at all happy about yesterday. Every time she turned to keep or remove books from her bag, which was beside her, she saw Sasuke, and she would jerk her head off in anger, and sometimes give him a death glare.

_Just three days, and the school is already a pain_, Sasuke thought.

The rest of Sasuke's day went off with the same uneasiness and awkwardness. As there was no sports class today, he didn't have anything else to focus on. Also, to top it all off, the dream seemed to have decided not to leave his mind. Once or twice, when he looked at Sakura, he thought she looked uneasy too. But later thought that, he might just be imaging it.

As it was actually, Sakura was feeling uneasy too. Every time she looked at Sasuke, she got those feelings she couldn't understand, and that made her even more angrier. She thought that he was the main reason behind it. However she might have tried, Hinata had noticed that something was bothering Sakura, and in the recess she got a perfect opportunity to talk about it.

As the bell for recess rang, Hinata waited for the teacher to leave and immediately headed to her best friend's seat.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura called out as Hinata stood near her desk.

"I w-was wondering S-Sakura-chan, if w-we could have o-our lunch in t-the c-class?" Hinata asked.

"Okay." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

Hinata smiled.

It was just two of them in the class, and they chose the last bench for their lunch.

For some time, they just sat silently, eating their lunch boxes, until later when Hinata thought she must start.

"S-Sakura-chan," Hinata said looking at her half eaten lunch box, "I-Is there s-something that's b-bothering you?"

Sakura glanced up at her best friend.

"Why no!" she said smiling as if Hinata was worrying for nothing, and took another bite from her box.

"I-I k-know Sakura-chan. I-I know s-something's wrong. D-don't hide it f-from me."

"Why would I hide anything from you Hina?" she said again, trying to act normal.

"I-I wonder. B-But I g-guess it h-has s-something to do w-with S-Sasuke-kun." She said, nervously looking at her friend.

Sakura gasped and paused for a moment.

She looked at her lunch box blindly.

"W-We are best f-friends, Sakura-chan. Y-You can tell me everything. I understand you and I-I know I can h-help."

"I'm sorry Hina that I kept a secret from you. But really, I was so confused with myself that I didn't know what to tell you." Sakura said, still looking absently on the desk.

"It's okay, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled, "So, what is it that's b-bothering you?"

"As you guessed, it is Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Every time since the incident, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't even know why." Sakura said, looking confused. "At first, I thought that maybe that's because, you know, I was so angry on him. But then later, I knew it wasn't."

Sakura sighed and Hinata kept her hand on her shoulder.

"Whenever I close my eyes or doze off, I see his eyes, the ones which I saw when he fell on me. I feel really uneasy. There are even times when I feel awkward when he's around. These unexplainable things are getting to my mind. I don't even know why this is happening!" she said, sighing again.

Hinata looked the same as Sakura, worried a little. Did all of this mean what she was thinking? Was she right?

"Can you explain what this is, Hinata?" Sakura asked, not expecting to a get an answer.

"I t-think I can." Hinata suggested thinking over the things Sakura had said.

Sakura was surprised. She looked at her best friend demanding to know the answer.

"Though it might come to you as a shock."

Sakura looked at her best friend, determined to face any words that left her lips, though she most probably thought they would include 'going crazy' or 'getting mad'.

"I t-think," Hinata said still debating whether she should tell it to Sakura, "You're-

She was cut off as the school bell rang again to announce the end of recess. Both girls were shocked at the sudden noise and almost got a heart attack.

"The recess is over already? This short?" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her watch.

They packed their lunch boxes hurriedly and hopefully they hadn't done any mess. They went on their benches to keep their tiffins in the bag.

Hinata looked at Sakura. She looked as if none of the conversation had taken place. She was her normal self again, though Hinata knew she was just faking it.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata reached the school grounds, Sakura in her volleyball jersey that resembled the soccer one in many aspects, and Hinata in a white top with floral designs and blue jeans.<p>

Hinata always joined Sakura on her practice. The reason she was late on the first day was that, she was out of town with whole of her family and had just reached Konoha.

All the way to the school, Hinata had noticed that Sakura was looking really cheerful, and she was surprised about the fact. It was just some hours before that Sakura was so confused and upset and now she looked as if nothing ever happened.

"L-Looks like everything got sorted out, right Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked finally.

"Oh that!" Sakura exclaimed, "Oh yes, it did actually! As it was, after I reached home, I thought about everything again, clearly and calmly. And I did find as to why all of this was happening!"

"R-Really?" Hinata asked a little confused. As much as she knew her, Sakura wasn't the types to get excited over this matter. Instead, she would be actually, pissed off. Also, though everyone might think it is bad, though Hinata didn't knew a reason why it should be, Sakura was a little egoistic. Not when it came to friends, but when she faced someone she really hated.

"Oh, I knew you would say that! But yes. Sakura replied, as though reading Hinata's mind. "I realised that for this matter, I need to completely let go of my ego." Sakura replied, as though reading Hinata's mind, "And also, someone had to take the initiative." She added as if explaing something obvious.

Hinata was more than happy to hear what Sakura had just said. Was hse really Sakura? How come she could think of this on her own.

"That's g-great, Sakura-chan!" she said happily.

"Also, I am going to talk to him as soon as I see him." Sakura said proudly.

"Already? Wouldn't that be too soon, Sakura-chan?" Hinata said, doubting her friend's decision now.

"Why! I don't see a reason for it to be too soon! I actually think it might get even worse if I wait any longer! Also, it is better to get on with these type of things as fast as possible." Sakura added, surprised.

Hinata still wasn't sure about it. She had such a huge crush on Naruto since a long time and even she hadn't expressed anything to him. Then again, Sakura was daring and feared nothing. Now that Hinata thought of it, it sounded just like Sakura.

"Okay. But can I be around so that I can hear what he says?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura looked confused. "I don't know what is so interesting about it." She said. Hinata pouted cutely, thinking how sweetly unromantic her friend was and sometimes a bit like an idiot. But then again, she did love idiots.

"Okay, if you want to." Sakura said, falling for th cute act of her best friend, "But I still don't get it."

Hinata smiled and was really happy for her friend. She wished if she had even a little courage like her, then she would be together with Naruto too.

"Okay, here he is." Sakura said watching as Sasuke came over to the ground on his bicycle with Naruto.

Hinata showed her a thumbs up as Sakura went towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She called out as he was locking his bicycle and he looked around only to give a frown on seeing who it was.

Hinata was just some meters away, and was listening to every bit of the conversation eagerly.

As soon as he saw Sakura and Sasuke in front of each other, Naruto left for goodnesses sake. He didn't want to get involved in anything that included any one of them.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Sakura came up to him. He had almost successfully tried to forget his dream and also control his awkwardness. Sasuke was best at it. But he had to admit, this time, it was a lot harder.

"I just needed to talk to you."

"If you are going to be annoying, get lost already." He said.

Sakura tried to supress her anger.

"I'm not here to fight wih you, so I hope you listen to what I have to say." She said calmly. She had made her mind to it, and wasn't going to let anyone spoil it, not even Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said, ignoring.

Sakura waited for his reply coolly, not showing any signs of anger.

He looked at Sakura and thought maybe she really wasn't here to fight. He decided to listen to her for one last time. It won't hurt anyways.

"Say." He said, not looking at her.

"I'm glad that you are hearing me out." She said, anger completely erased off her.

"All I wanted to say was,' she continued and Hinata kept her ears open wide, not wanting to miss anything.

"Sorry."

Both Sasuke and Hinata were shocked. Sasuke, who was standing with his eyes closed, opened them wide in surprise and Hinata was just confused.

"What?" he said, thinking that he might have misheard.

"I'm saying Sorry." She repeated, looking at him guiltily.

Sasuke just continued staring, wide eyed and shocked.

"I might have over reacted a bit instead of taking things calmly." She said, "I must have understood that it wasn't your fault and it was actually just an accident and that I shouldn't have blamed you at all."

Sasuke was more than surprised now. Sakura, the hot headed tomboyish egoistic girl(as he had heard), was actually saying sorry to him. Was she playing any tricks.

"I'm not playing any tricks, if that is what you think." She said, reading his face.

"But, how come so suddenly?" he asked.

"I just want to get it over with. It is really childish and immature to keep on fighting over silly things. I want to end it once and for all, and start anew. You are after all a new student and my behaviour wasn't appropriate. So I say, we forget everything that happened and start a new friendship."

Sasuke looked at her. He was confused earlier, but now, everything seemed right. Even he wanted to end this thing once and for all and was glad that Sakura thought that too. He didn't find a reason why he shouldn't say yes.

"Okay. I too think this must be ended. So, I agree with you."

Sakura smiled and held her hand in front of him for a hand shake and he returned one.

"Also," he said, shaking her hand, Sakura looked at him. "I'm sorry too. If it matters." He said, looking at the ground.

She smiled even more. "That's nice of you Sasuke!" she said and he smiled too.

"Okay, so I think now we better get to our practice. You know Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh, and also, congrats." She said, smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"To have made it on the team! You must have some talents to impress Kakashi sensei."

"Yeah, thanks" Sasuke replied. He thought whether he should mention her game too. "You have some skills too, for Volleyball." He added.

"Oh, thanks. That's really nice thing to say! Anyways, let's start up with our practice. See you later." And she left for her ground.

Sasuke watched her go and later left for his. He was really relieved that they had ended the meaningless fight. He couldn't stand being uncomfortable again and now, the dream didn't seem that awkward.

"Hey, Hinata! What happened? Seen a ghost or something?" Sakura said as she saw her best friend's shocked face.

"N-No." she said, returning to the real world. She was really shocked at the conversation that had taken place.

"Then why are you so dumb-struck?" Sakura asked.

"You were just g-going to s-say sorry to-him?" she asked still shocked.

"Yes?" Sakura replied confused look on her face. She was eyeing her best friend weirdly, to see whether something had gone wrong with her. Why the hell was Hinata behaving like a jerk?

Hinata still looked confused. Damn, she had misunderstood everything! Sakura had not realised anything. Then again, how could she? She wouldn't in any world think of that option to be one of her troubles.

"Okay Hina. I have to go." Sakura said, still looking confused at her best friend's weirdness. "I think you should rest." And she left for the practice, thinking maybe Hinata was behaving like that because of Naruto. She had to do something about it now, before her friend would end up in an asylum.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had finished his practice and was just opening his laptop. He had felt really amazing to practice with the new jersey on. It felt amazing and now he seemed more like on the team. His mother on the other side, inspite of being happy about the new jersey, didn't feel like it now. It had just added to her work. Now, she needed to wash his jersey almost everyday because he needed that even in the school. She was already at defeat when he had mentioned it to her, but she had no choice.<p>

He logged on in his account and saw a friend request pending. He took a bite from the tomato in his hand as he opened the request.

Sakura Haruno.

He wasn't surprised. He confirmed it and saw that she was actually online.

'_Hi Sasuke. Was waiting for you only. Glad you turned up!_' a window popped up. It was Sakura.

'_Why?_' he typed.

'_I'm sorry if I'm being a bit selfinsh here, but I need your help. I know we have just became friends, but I really need your help with this._'

He tried to think what would it be that Sakura wanted his help on as he typed '_Okay, say._'

'_Thanks a great deal!_'

Hn. he said to himself.

'_Well, do you know my friend Hinata Hyuuga?_'

He tried to think where he had heard the name. It did sound familiar.

'_I'm not sure._'

'_Navy blue hair, white pupil-less eyes(I know it sounds scary), and shy. The one who is with me always. She was also at the practice. And let's see. Yes, she sits right opposite to your bench!_'

Any of the description had not helped Sasuke remember Hinata and he only knew one person with white and pupil-less(and yes scary) eyes and that was a guy. Though when she mentioned about the seats, Sasuke remembered the girl Naruto used to stare and always babble about.

'_Yes, I remember now._' He typed.

'_Great!_'

Wait, had she said, Hinata Hyuuga?

'_Did you just say that her surname is Hyuuga?_'

'_Yes, I did. Why?_'

'_Is she related to that Neji guy?_'

'Oh yes, she is! They are cousins.'

'_Hm. Okay._' So that was the cousin, Naruto was talking about.

'_Why?_'

'_Nothing. You continue._'

'_Yeah. Okay. Well, did Naruto ever mention anything about her to you?_'

'_Yes. But why are you asking?_'

'_What did he say?_'

Sasuke remembered what Naruto used to say about Hinata and that mostly included 'ask her out', 'like her', 'amazing', 'cute', and something about, 'cousin'.

'_Why do you need to know?_' he asked before he could say anything.

'_That's the help I need!_'

'_You better tell why or forget about what I said._'

'_You wouldn't like to be dragged in this._'

'_Doesn't matter. Tell._'

'_Okay, but if I tell you, you have to help out with everything._'

'_Okay._' He said thinking that it would be something silly and he could just get over with it any time.

'_Fine, but do not tell Naruto about it just now. You swear?_'

'_I swear._'

'Pinkie swear?'

'_Are you serious?_'

'_Haha! Kidding!_'

'_Now tell me already._' He said, now curious.

'_Actually, Hinata loves Naruto. And I suspect Naruto feels the same about Hinata. I'm not sure about it though. And she is too coward or well, shy to admit it to him._'

Sasuke looked at the screen. So that girl loved that dobe back. What did she find interesting in him, he never knew. He was shocked enough that someone would actually fall for that clumsy idiot. Whatever, it didn't concern him much.

'_I just want to help her out with this. Of course, she doesn't know. But I know she'll thank me later._'

'_And why do you need me?_'

'_To know whether Naruto likes her back!_'

'_Well, yes. That dobe is mad for her, as he claims. And bores me every minute of the time he is with me._'

'_OMG! That's Great! Amazing. It will be easier to bring them together now._'

'_Yeah. Just tell them that they love each other._'

'_No, silly!_' ("Did she just call me silly?" Sasuke thought.) _'Even if I did tell Hinata that Naruto loves her too, she's too shy to admit her love to him. As to Naruto, he'll think you are pranking him._'

'_Good point.'_

_'So now, you have to suggest me a plan as to how to bring them together.'_

Wait, what? What did she say? He had to suggest the plan?

_'Why do I do that?'_

_'Because, you agreed to help!'_

_'You can suggest the plan and I'll help with that.'_

_'You said you'll help, so suggest a plan!'_

_'I'm no good with that.'_

_'Geez, guys!'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Okay, I'll suggest the plan, but then, you'll have to do what I say.'_

_'No.'_

_'Okay, but you have to the most to get it to work.'_

_'No. Again.'_

_'Then start racking your brains.'_

_'Fine. I'll do the later.'_

_'Racking brains?'_

_'No. Help the most one.'_

_'Okay! But don't forget what you said.'_

_'Uchihas never back on their words.'_

'_Okay_,_!_

'_Hn._

'_Kay__ then bye now. And don't forget the deal.'_

'_Hn_._ Bye.'_

'Geez,_ you don't even miss that in typing!'_

Sasuke looked annoyed(Anime style, where his eyes become two white circles! I didn't remember the word for that! Sorry!)

'_Haha! Got you! Bye.'_

And she logged off and he hoped she won't make him do something crazy. And just then he realized that she might. How he hoped to have racked brains on a plan. But then for the positive side, he didn't agree to the first one. But what he was going to do would be just as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>There! The chapter ends and (hopefully) SasuSaku fight! Thank god! I was seriously bored with their constant nagging! They never leave me at peace!<strong>

**Pinky:Hey! What do you mean by that!**

**Me:You annoy me!**

**Chick-Butt:Annoying and Sakura is fine. But annoying and me? Think twice.**

**Pinky:What! You called me annoying you chicken head freak!**

**Chick-Butt:Yes.**

**Pinky:ArrGGHHH!**

**Me:There they go again. *Sighs. **

**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL HAVE YOU OFF THE CAST!**

***Silence. *Sikada sounds somewhere.**

**Good. So there people, hope you liked the chapter and please guys review! I would love to have some ideas for the 'NaruHina bring together plan'. (Yeah I know that name sucks.) Anyways, thank you for tolerating me and some of my awfull chappies! Anyways review and let me know the faults and love!**

**Also do tell me if you understood the chat and whether it is confusing or no. I'll be happy to edit it if it is confusing!**

**Untill then, TomBoyGal out!**


	7. On with the Plan

**Hie all! It's me back with another chapter! Yeah I know it has been awhile since I updated, but my terminal exams are going on! I couldn't get time to write! Now that physics (THANK GOD), chemistry and maths-1 is over, I can breathe a little. Phew!**

**Again a big thank you for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! *bows down.**

**Also, finish line, I read your reviews and they were freaking awesome! I'm really glad that you are into the story completely! Also, about why Sakura was mad on Sasuke just because of an accident, well, as I mentioned in my last chapter, she is a bit egoistic. She doesn't like the fact that anyone can just turn around the corner and fall on her. But, she is also good at heart and later apologizes. *winks.**

**(I've re-done this chapter. It was so horrible first! I didn't notice it while updating, but after I read it, GOSH! I just wanted to edit as soon as I can!)**

**Disclaimer: Couldn't bribe him. *Dammit!**

* * *

><p>"I don't in the right mind know why am I doing this?" he asked plainly irritated.<p>

"Because, you promised to!" she replied in a much sweeter tone.

"Please remind me what I said back then to agree to this. Maybe it would motivate me."

"Well, you said something like, "Uchihas never .." she replied eagerly.

"Scratch that, I feel regretted." he frowned.

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke complain. He looked actually cute in that cat costume and she knew he had blushed when she mentioned it.

**Earlier:**

"_Hey, psst, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke heard someone whispering his name and looked here and there to see who had called him. He saw a pink head behind the school gates and headed there._

"_What?" he asked as he reached the gates._

"_SHhhhh!" Sakura scolded, pulling him by the collar so that he could not be seen from the grounds. Sasuke didn't expect the sudden jerk and his head collided with the wall Sakura was leaning against._

"_Ow." He exclaimed, rubbing his head._

"_ShHHH! Don't you know how to be quiet?" she scolded again._

"_What is it?" he asked in a lower tone, still rubbing his head._

_She smiled now that they had come to the point. "I thought of a plan!" she whispered excitedly._

"_What plan?" he asked not interested._

_She gave him –oh-really! Expression. "Hinato!" she said looking at him wide eyed._

_He tried to gather what she had just said, because for him it didn't make any sense. _

"_Do __you mean Naruto and Hinata?" he asked._

"_Whatever." She said, as if it was just what she had said._

"_Ok. What's the plan?" he asked ignoring._

"_I'm not telling you here, of course!" she said surprised._

"_Then why the hell did you call me here, not to mention smack my head on the wall too." he said, looking annoyed._

"_Stupid!" she said rolling her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow demanding who really was that._

"_I have managed to get some help for our plan!" she told him matter of factly, "And I called you here just to inform you about the meeting place!"_

"_Hn." He said._

-"Hey Sakura! Sensei's calling you!_" someone called urgently._

"_I gotta go, now." she said, "Anyways, today, after school, wait in the class. And don't let Naruto be with you. Tell Naruto to go off on his own. Make up some reason if he doesn't." and without waiting for an answer she left._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_**Few Minutes before the bell rings:**_

_Naruto was getting impatient and it wasn't something new. At this time of the day, he usually, well actually always, got impatient. It were the last minutes of the last period after all._

_Sasuke was impatient too. He was trying to think of a reason to tell Naruto. What should he tell? He mustn't relate it to soccer or Naruto just wouldn't leave him for peace. Maybe he'll say something about homework. Yep. That would surely get Naruto off his trail. And so Sasuke made up his reason._

_Soon enough, the bell rang, and everyone got up to pack their bags._

"_Yeah! Atlast! C'mon Teme." Naruto exclaimed grabbing his already packed bag._

"_Naruto, you go on without me today. I've some work." Sasuke said hesitantly._

"_What kinda work? I'll help you with it." Naruto said._

_Sasuke was annoyed. Couldn't he just leave when he was told to._

_"Okay." Sasuke replied, "I thought you wouldn't like helping me with extra assignments Kurenai sensei was going to hand me out, you know, to make for my vacation loss. But seeing you are excited, I guess we'll do it together."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke was sure Naruto had smelt something wrong._

"_You know Sasuke, we are best friends. And best friends help each other but also think for their good." Naruto said, still eyes narrowed._

_Sasuke just looked at him. Where was the conversation going?_

"_Kurenai sensei gave you the extra work for own good. If I help you complete it, I'll be interrupting what's good for you and I won't like that. So, I'll leave you for it! BYE!" and he ran off at full speed._

_Sasuke sighed(anime style). __Of course, Naruto was so dense._

_Just then, Sakura walked in making sure it was only Sasuke in the class. Sasuke expected to see just her, but was surprised when some more students entered._

_He recognized them all as his classmates. He knew the names by now too. There was the tattooed Kiba, mysterious Shino, another tomboy after Sakura- Tenten, and the hyper blonde Ino._

"_So, this is your help?" he asked, and Sakura smiled._

"_They all agreed to help out as I knew they would." she replied, "Though I'm surprised why Ino came." she added looking at the blonde._

"_Well, you don't know anything about love, Forehead! I knew you would need my help!" Ino said proudly lifting up her nose, "Also," she added, "if Sasuke-kun is helping too, how could I step out?" she eyed Sasuke with lovey dovey eyes and Sasuke felt it really creepy._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. As long as the plan was on, it didn't matter who came in or got out._

_Sasuke looked at Sakura annoyingly. She looked back at him with a clueless expression. He moved his eyes to his right arm to point her something and Sakura noticed her blonde friend clinging to Sasuke's arm. She smiled weakly, and shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke, though, narrowed his eyes on her, giving her the perfect expression that she was his target. Now, it did concern Sakura who came in or got out._

"_Why so sudden plan for bringing them together?" Tenten asked and everyone turned to her._

"_Uh, __Hinata is behaving really weird these days." Sakura said, turning her attention at Tenten. "It was just before two days that she was all shocked and daydreaming at the evening practice. I guess Naruto has made a big impact on her. You all know how she acts around him and I thought we need to solve this quickly." Sakura said in a thoughtful way._

_Everyone nodded, Sasuke moved his head a little._

"_So, any plans?" she asked, looking at everyone with expectance._

"_I thought you had a plan." Sasuke asked her confused._

"_Well, I had." She said, "My plan was to bring everyone together and think of a plan!" she said smiling. Everyone anime fell down._

"_Yeah, whatever." Kiba said, getting up. "Actually, I do have a plan. But I can't guarantee if it will work. Also, I don't know whether anyone would actually help with it."_

"_We'll think about it later!" Sakura said thinking she already had Sasuke for that, "You just tell us what the plan is."_

"_Okay. You see, there is some event at the mall tomorrow. I don't know what I guess some mall publicity. Anyways, they have many events in there for couples and kids. Dances and all stuff. We can just bring Naruto and Hinata close there and you know, make them realize. Someone will take the initiative and if they don't well, we can always make them."_

"_That's Great!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_But, I don't know how we are going to do it." Kiba said, warning them before hand._

"_Leave that to me!" Sakura exclaimed again. "Ino, you've got to show your skills now!"_

_Ino smiled a big smile and Sasuke was feeling a bit uncomfortable about it._

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall:<strong>

Sasuke was dressed in a cat costume that Ino had brought on rent from the mall shop. Sakura was rummaging with it, tiding it here and there moving around Sasuke.

"I still don't understand how me dressing as a cat is going to help with the plan." Sasuke said trying to work things out of it. "You have that dog-guy" he said thinking Kiba would be better suited in it, he was already wild animal, they just needed to tame him for this one.

"How many times do I need to repeat it to you, Sasuke?" Sakura said irritated. "Naruto has already seen you here and if something goes wrong, he's sure to smell a rat in it. We need to cover you up for the next step." She said, still hovering around him.

The team had already convinced Hinata and Naruto to come up to the mall, not that Naruto needed any convincing. Anyways, but Naruto had spotted Sasuke talking to one of the game incharge.

"Tsch." Sasuke said, thinking it was a very lame reason and was pretty sure that they did this only to kid him out.

"Aaand, it's also a part of the plan!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he exclaimed! He had to roam in the whole mall with this thing on?

"Just what you heard and you are not going to protest." Sakura said with the horrifyingly sweet tone. Sasuke got shivers through his spine and thought best not to argue.

"What's the plan?" he asked slowly.

"See that big stuff toy costume wearing people?" Sakura said pointing to the stage at the centre of the mall, "You are to join them and make sure Naruto and Hinata remain as close as they can be. If possible, push them on each other. We'll do the rest."

Sasuke saw the horde of people with costumes like his, who were looking extremely weird. Sasuke imagined himself among them and Sasuke was trying to think how the hell did he drag himself into this.

"Step one is complete and successful!" Ino came rushing towards the group, panting.

"Really?" Sakura asked excited.

"Yup!" Ino smiled, "I made sure they got the tickets for the Couple Crowd Event! They are really excited, they are coming downstairs!"

"Ino you're best!" Sakura hugged her.

"I sure am Forehead!" Ino said smiling widely. Her eyes turned to Sasuke, "Oh My Gosh, Sasuke!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "You are looking so cute! I want to marry you straight away! Will you promise me to wear this everyday? PLEASEE?" she said, again clinging to Sasuke's furred arm.

Sasuke glared Sakura to death.

She smiled weakly, with a tensed forehead.

"Hey guys!" Tenten and Kiba came in rushing and Sakura couldn't think of a better timing for them.

Everyone looked in their direction.

"Arrangements done! We trailed Naruto and Hinata after our job and we might just get lucky with our plan! They are getting close already." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I thought Naruto would make a move, but the lift spoiled the moment!" Kiba said annoyingly at the lift part.

"Which moved because of you, stupid dog-boy!" Tenten scowled at him.

'It did not!" Kiba defended himself.

"Pressing the Arrow Button beside the doors, causes the lift to move Bird-Brain." Tenten said in an annoying tone.

"I know how lifts work! I don't need you telling me Panda-Ears!" Kiba exclaimed annoyed at Tenten.

"Who do you think you are calling Panda-Ears, Dog-Breath!" Tenten shouted at his face.

"You called me Dog-Breath! You-"

"Hey, hey! We don't want any fights over here now, okay?" Sakura declared.

Tenten and Kiba jerked their heads in opposite direction.

"Sasuke why are you in cat costume?" Kiba eyed him nervously, forgetting about Tenten.

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was sure Sasuke couldn't be recognized, and now two people had already spot him dead on.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, let get on with the plan!" Sakura said, clapping her hands.

They had just turned to head towards the event stage when everyone, except Sasuke, came to dead stop, their leg raised to keep the next step. They turned on their heels and stepped in the opposite direction.

Sasuke, who was just staring blankly towards the ceiling while walking, didn't realize that his friends had just abandoned him. He kept on walking, unaware that it was him alone.

"Sasuke?" he heard a voice call his name in disbelief and his gaze turned towards the figure in front of him. His eyes widened in disbelief too. He was shocked to see who it was and wished if he was just dreaming. He looked around him and noticed for the first time that he was all alone.

The figure moved closer to take a better look and Sasuke thought if only it wouldn't.

_Why, of all people?_ Sasuke thought still wide eyed. _Sakura, you are so dead!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah I know! You have to wait until the next chapter! But I'm sure you would have guessed who it is already! Next one, I hope, is going to be awesome! Just keep on showering your love and care on me! <strong>

**Kiyoshi Fox, Thanks for your suggestions! I'm going to use them! They'll make the story even better! And I'm happy that you liked the story so far! Keep on reading more!**

**I'm happy that I re-wrote this chappie. Feeling much better now. It was such a crap before I couldn't believe I even uploaded it! But now, it's better than before, not my best, but better than the crap I uploaded.**

**Till then everyone, share your guesses in Reviews!**

**TomBoyGaL OUT!**


	8. The Rumor Around

**Hey again and thanks for reviews everyone! Love to know someone likes reading your stories! I hadn't checked my account lately and after I opened the mailbox I was surprised to see that many of the people have favourited and alerted my story! I'm really happy and appreciate it!**

**Here's a new chapter and as you all share so much love, I'll make this chapter a Long one!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>_

_"Sasuke?" he heard a voice call his name in disbelief and his gaze turned towards the figure in front of him. His eyes widened in disbelief too. He was shocked to see who it was and wished if he was just dreaming. He looked around him and noticed for the first time that he was all alone._

_The figure moved closer to take a better look and Sasuke thought if only it wouldn't._

_Why, of all people?__ Sasuke thought still wide eyed. __Sakura, you are so dead!_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, why are you pretending to be a cat?" the voice which had called him earlier asked curiously.<p>

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was totally dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that he was standing in the middle of the mall wearing a cat costume in front of- _his overly annoying brother._

"Anyways, you look cute in that." Itachi smiled, "Please wear that in home every day? Mum will love it! It will also solve our problem for a pet cat!" his brother said sweetly. Sweetly enough to piss off Sasuke, which he liked to do so much, it had become his hobby. Anytime he would get bored or won't have anything else to do, he would find ways to irritate his little brother. It was really easy to do, if you were Itachi, and very amusing too, not to mention entertaining.

Sasuke growled at his brother's remarks. "What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring the muffled laughter from his brother. "I asked what are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated in a much louder tone when Itachi didn't reply.

"Oh! What?" Itachi asked surprised, "I thought I heard a meow." and he started laughing on his own joke.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Anyways, I'm here with my friends, to enjoy the events. I never thought I would bump into you!" he said, "Not in a cat costume." He added to Sasuke's annoyance.

"You have friends?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Itachi had hardly gone to university since they had transferred here.

"Yes I do. I'm not the anti-social one of our family. You are." He said, "And Dad is." he added thinking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It didn't matter him anyways.

"I'm much more interested in your reason though." Itachi said suddenly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I would love to hear what you are doing here Sasu-cat." He said and again laughed at his own joke, annoying Sasuke even more.

"None of your business." He replied and turned to leave. He couldn't stand his brother more than five minutes.

"Oh, come-on Sasu-cat," Sasuke's eye twitched, "I know there is some pretty amazing reason behind it." Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Your friends are waiting. Go, annoy them." Sasuke said, taking his leave.

"Don't think I won't find out sweet brother." Itachi called out loudly even though he knew Sasuke could hear him well with a normal tone. "And enjoy Sasu-cat!"

'_He did that again. Dammit! He's going to die in my hands one day!_' Sasuke thought as he walked away from his brother. At first he just wanted to get away from his brother's reach, but after noticing the familiar figures of his friends, Sasuke headed in that direction.

He saw them in sitting beside a bench near the pillar, probably trying to hide themselves.

"What did you leave me out there for?" Sasuke asked more to Sakura then to others.

"Oh, Sasuke! We were just wondering where you were!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Until, we heard your brother." Tenten added mischievously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her.

"That was your brother right?" she asked, "I mean, he did call you 'sweet brother'" she added muffling.

Sasuke's vein popped.

"Uh-haha, whatever." Sakura broke in awkwardly, "Anyways, Sasuke. We didn't mean to leave you out. We thought you had noticed Neji up there too."

"Yeah, and thought that you were smart enough to get back, instead of just walking on your own." Tenten added.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and ignored Tenten. "Neji?" he asked, he hadn't seen him there. He hadn't even seen his brother. "He's not in the plan?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, he is in the plan, but the part who must not know about it." She smiled sheepishly, "And," she added turning to Tenten, "I thought someone had guaranteed me about it."

Tenten gave an awkward smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe I let it slip that we were going to the mall." She added slowly.

"TENTEN!" Sakura scowled, "I told you not to mention anything about the mall! He must have known that Hinata was going too! And if we were around and he wasn't invited, he surely must have guessed we were up to something!"

"I'm sorry okay?" she said, "You know he has his ways to spill out the truth!" she added shaking her head in matter of factly way.

"Yeah, especially from you. He doesn't even need convincing or threatening you, Tenten. Just a lovey dovey tone, and you blurt out everything to him." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up INO!" Tenten scowled going red.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." He said.

"Damn you, Uchiha! Don't you dare make up your own theories." She scowled at Sasuke.

"_Correct_ theories." Kiba added.

"Watch your mouth, Dog-Breath!" Tenten now growled at Kiba.

"At least I didn't spoil the plan, Hyuuga-girl." Kiba smirked in Tenten's face, which was even redder now.

"Arghh! I'll kill you all right here if anyone mentions anything about me and Neji!" Tenten screamed at them all, shutting her eyes with anger.

"You and Neji." Ino added teasingly.

"_About_, you and Neji." Kiba added to Ino's tone.

"ARghhh! That's it dog-breath! That's it! You meet your end right here!" and she charged at Kiba, who backed from Tenten's reach. Sakura pulled Tenten back by her waist.

"Oh stop it, Tenten. Don't act immature!" Sakura tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, or Neji might see you." Kiba added again.

Sakura pulled Tenten back with all her strength. "Kiba! Just shut up, will you!" she said holding back Tenten.

"Okay, okay." Kiba replied holding his hands in front of him defensively.

"Tenten, now you calm down too!" Sakura said, and Tenten cooled down.

"Good," Sakura said, loosening her hold from Tenten's waist. "Anyways, now that Neji's here, I don't think there is any point in carrying out the plan."

Everyone nodded, even Tenten, who was now calm and listening to Sakura.

"So, what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"ENJOY!" Ino screamed in joy and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you suppose to do then? We are at the mall!" Ino said, defensively. Everyone ignored her.

"Whatever. Okay, now that the plan's all fail-" Sakura said,

"Thanks to Tenten." Kiba added. Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Okay, now that the plan's fail, we will just, enjoy!" Sakura smiled at everyone.

"Yay!" Ino punched her fist in air.

"Then we'll as well meet up with Naruto and Hinata. I don't see why we need to hide anyways." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah. I agree with Kiba." Sakura said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hm Hm." Sasuke cleared his throat trying to get attention. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say anything.

A vein pooped on Sasuke's forehead as he tapped his leg on the marble floor.

"Oh, sorry!' Sakura exclaimed as it clicked to her what Sasuke was trying to say. "I'll help you with the costume Sasuke." She said, as she remembered that the costume needed two people to remove and fix it. "You guys move on, we'll be back soon."

They nodded and left towards the game stations.

She smiled sheepishly at Sasuke, who was now sweating with the double clothing on. He was wearing the costume over a black cargo jeans and blue lined white t-shirt. They went in the shop where they had rented the costume. The sales girl was already head over heels when she saw Sasuke in the costume, looking extremely cute. Sasuke was even more annoyed by now.

"I know it's crowdy here, so I guess you can go upstairs in the store to remove that." The manager said, when the sales girl was already hypnotized by Sasuke.

"Okay. Thanks a lot!" Sakura said, and smiled at the manager, as they went upstairs. It was really conjusted with big boxes piled up here and there and they barely had any space to move.

"Better than downstairs." Sakura said, as she hopped to a much spacious spot and Sasuke followed her.

Sakura carefully zipped down the costume from behind so that the zip didn't get caught up in the fur and slowly unbuttoned every dozen of the buttons covering the zip.

"Hard part's done!" She said, wiping her forehead as it was getting very sweaty in the store.

Sasuke sensed the costume loosening up and carefully took it out. He handed it to Sakura as he straightened his jeans and shirt. She rolled up the costume, constantly wiping her forehead.

"Aah, let's get out of here quickly. It's getting really hot up here." She said moving forward and before she knew it, toppled on Sasuke who was bent down for tying his shoe laces. Sasuke hadn't seen that coming and rolled, falling flat on his back as Sakura fell on top him.

He held onto her firmly, avoiding rolling on the floor. The costume fell out of Sakura's hand as she fell on top him and felt his stiff body underneath her, his hands gripping her strongly. Their faces were inches apart and both of them were staring in each other's eyes unconsciously. His hand moved a little towards her waist as he stared in the emerald orbs. She was lost in his mysterious onyx ones and didn't notice the contact. She moved her hand over his chest and soon became aware of the masculine figure below her. She blushed heavily and blinked, breaking the eye contact. Sasuke blushed too removing his hands from her waist as he became aware of it. She got up quickly, and pretended to straighten her black tank top.

"I'll go hand on the costume." She said, picking it up hastily, trying to break the tension and headed downstairs quickly. Sasuke dusted his clothes, embarrassed at what had just happened.

He went downstairs, still blushing. Only a few moments and he had just kissed Sakura. That too unconsciously. What was happening?

He noticed that Sakura too was uncomfortable, her blush clearly visible on her cheeks. He decided to wait outside for her.

"So, that's why you were here!" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind Sasuke, coming out of the crowd of the costume shop.

Sasuke was astonished. He knew who that was. He had just met him a few moments before. And why was he back again? Was he following him?

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, hiding his blush as he turned to face Itachi.

"Ah, don't talk as if you don't know anything. You know what I'm saying." He said, teasing his little brother.

'I don't have a clue and it will be better if you make yourself more clear." Sasuke said, threatening his brother.

It didn't have any effect on Itachi though. "I never thought this would be the reason Sasuke." Itachi said, teasing his brother even more.

"Will you say something already?" Sasuke asked, totally annoyed.

"Though I must say, it is an amazing event for enjoying with your girlfriend." Itachi remarked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke was clueless. What girlfriend? What was he talking about?

"Don't act innocent now Sasuke. I saw you with your girlfriend in the store. You two came downstairs blushing like mad. I know something did happen up there between you two, didn't it? I guess that's why you took her there. Umm?"

Sasuke blushed even more now that he recalled the incident.

"That gives me my answer." Itachi smirked, and turned to leave.

_Wait, what answer? What was that guy thinking?_

"Hey, wait! What do you mean?" he asked his brother.

"You know Sasuke." Itachi replied with another smirk.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's all wrong." Sasuke said, thinking it would clear up everything that his brother was making up in his mind.

"Everyone say that Sasuke. I wonder though, how did you manage to get a girlfriend? So soon too. Last time I knew, you hated those fangirls around you."

'And I still hate them. Anyways, she's not my fangirl-"

'Oh, so she's not your fangirl! Good, so that's why you fell for her. That's good, that's good. And I must say, you have a pretty good choice brother, she's cute!' Itachi winked.

Sasuke blushed even more and unexplainably wanted to punch Itachi for calling Sakura cute. He held back the urge, confused over why he was feeling it anyways. She was cute, so what if Itachi mentioned it. Wait, did he just thought Sakura was cute? Great! Now Itachi was messing up with his mind.

"Don't get so jealous Sasuke." Itachi said, teasing him even more.

"Whatever you are thinking is all wrong. She's not my-"

"Sasuke, let's go." Sakura said from behind Sasuke and stopped as she saw that he was talking to someone. Itachi turned to face her.

"Hello there, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. You are?" Itachi said handing out his hand to Sakura for a handshake.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm your brother's classmate. Nice to meet you sir." She said smiling.

"Just classmate?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied confused. Why would he ask that?

"Okay." He said shrugging his shoulders, getting a bit disappointed as he knew Sakura was telling the truth, "Anyways Sasuke, looks like you were right. Though I have my own suspicions." Itachi remarked and left Sasuke totally pissed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called him from behind.

"Let's go catch up with the others." He said, moving towards the game stations.

"Okay." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p><span>TWO DAYS TIME SKIP. AT EVENING PRACTICE:<span>

"Good pass Neji. No Naruto, don't rush yourself, wait till Sasuke is in his position." Kakashi was calling out from the side line of the soccer pitch. "Kiba, good pass, but still need to control your strength. That was a good save Sai. Sasuke, aim and then shoot."

The boys were running all over the pitch as Kakashi was calling out instructions to them. They were tired, but Kakashi didn't mercy them. After all, their tournament dates were announced and Kakashi wanted to make sure they won it. So, he had increased the boy's practice time. Even in school, they were given special permission for practice. Same was with the girls. Sakura was already feeling the exertion that caught her after every practice.

"Okay, time up. You guys can rest for some time. Until then, I'll watch over the girls. But after I return, be ready to start again, and I want to see improvements. Especially you Naruto and Kiba. And, Sasuke, I want you to work on your concentration. You have missed many shots there, which is very unlike you. Also, if the reason is the weird looks those boys are giving you, you better sort that out."

The boys panted, relieved to get some rest. They collapsed on their positions as Kakashi took his leave. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at every boy at the pitch who were acting weirdly around him. He didn't even know the reason why. He decided best to ignore it.

"He always says that to me! Doesn't he understand I am better!" Naruto complained and Sasuke was astonished that he still had energy to even talk.

"That's because you still are lame. You have strength Naruto, but not the technique to use it. You still haven't bothered to control your strength." Neji explained.

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sasuke sighed. Neji was absolutely right, but he didn't think that Naruto could ever control that clumsy strength of his. He always put on too much power in every kick.

"Anyways, Teme." Naruto called Sasuke as he sat beside him.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke said, sipping in some water from his bottle, ignoring the whispers of boys behind his back.

"Is it true what I heard? You kissed _Sakura-chan_?" he asked innocently, shivering a little at Sakura's mention. Sasuke spilled out the water from his mouth.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, blushing a little.

"What you heard, deaf-ears."

"Who told you that?" he asked suddenly.

"So, it is true." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"No, it isn't Dobe! Who the hell spread that rumor around!" he asked now totally pissed.

"Your brother told me!" Naruto exclaimed. _Of course_, thought Sasuke. "He said, that you and Sakura kissed in the store of a costume shop at the mall event.

"Well, that's all a lie. He didn't see anything and was making up stories." Sasuke cleared himself, blushing a little as he remembered that he was actually close to kissing her.

"Then why are you blushing Teme?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I'm not blushing Dobe!" Sasuke lied. He knew he was blushing and was confused over why.

"Tell me about it!" Naruto exclaimed, "What do you think I don't realize how awkward you are around her? Especially, since the Mall Function. And, I sit next to you bastard. You thought I didn't notice your little peeks over Sakura's bench?"

Sasuke blushed even more now. Since the incident at the mall, somehow Sasuke wasn't able to get Sakura off his mind. He occasionally found himself staring at her too, usually thinking why he was suddenly interested in her.

"I didn't peek at her Dobe." He said blankly.

"You're in denial, bastard." Naruto pouted.

"Tsch." Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto.

"Ignore if ya want to, but it's a fact!" Naruto exclaimed, not meaning to utter anything he had just said. It just came out of his mouth.

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto frowned and ignored Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" Kiba's voice came as he took a seat next to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and jerked their heads in opposite direction.

"Okay. Looks like there's been a heated conversation over here." Kiba said looking at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "Annyways, Sasuke, I didn't knew you were such a fast paced guy. Really man, like _kissing_ Sakura! I knew you had something for her, but kissing her? _Sakura_? Do you even imagine who she is?" Kiba exclaimed a little looking disturbed.

Sasuke suddenly death glared Kiba.

"Hey, sorry man!" Kiba said, holding his hands in front of him defensively, "I didn't mean to insult Sakura okay? It's just that she has got such a, well how should I say now, _strong_ reputation." Kiba said, emphasizing on 'strong', his face looking as if he had just remembered something disturbing.

"Kiba is right, Sasuke." Another voice came from behind them, and they turned to see Neji join them. _Great!_ Thought Sasuke, _How many of them already knew about this?_

"Sakura does have a _strong_ reputation over here." Neji agreed with Kiba, he too emphasizing on 'strong', and with a slight disturbing look on his face as he said that.

To be clear, Sasuke was not getting anything his team mates were trying to drill into him, if that's what they were doing. What was with Sakura and her so called 'strong' reputation?

"But then again since you are new, it doesn't look like your fault that you are unfamiliar with Sakura and –Uh- never mind." Another bored voice joined the circle.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, confused.

"First, I don't in the world get what the hell you all are talking, okay? Sakura's reputation and all, I don't think I'm actually understanding anything of it if you all are trying to explain me. And second, I DID NOT KISS Sakura!" Sasuke replied frustrated by now.

All the boys sighed.

"Okay Sasuke, we can't do anything for you since you have called it upon yourself. All we can do to help is, well, acquaint you with a little of Sakura's side, she is so famous for." Kiba said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder totally ignoring what he had said.

The others nodded.

"Shikamaru, if you'll please. I don't think I might be able to put it together for Sasuke. Also, you know how I become after I remember those days." Kiba shivered.

"Hm. I guess it's alright, seeing that it's just me and Neji who haven't yet faced _that_ Sakura." Shikamaru said thoughtfully and Sasuke just blinked. He had no clue what was going on.

"Sasuke," he continued now looking at Sasuke directly in the eyes, Sasuke blinked. "Sakura is the most feared person in this school. She is," Shikamaru looked around to see if no one was hearing and whispered slowly, "She is, The Demon."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. What the hell had happened to these guys? Had the practice got better of them? Had they got a strong sun stroke?

"Judging by your looks, it doesn't seem that you believe us. But, trust me, even though I and Neji haven't faced her or felt victims to her wrath, we have witnessed it." Sasuke saw Kiba and Naruto shiver. "All of the school has, Sasuke, even the teachers. She is one of the persons you never, mind it, NEVER mess with. Kissing her, is one of the biggest wrath you could call upon yourself!" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke wide eyed.

But he, Sasuke, hadn't kissed Sakura at all. Why do they need to make such a ruckus for?

He jerked his head from Shikamaru's gaze. "I told you all didn't I? That I did not kiss her? So leave me alone. Also, if she was that bad, how come she hasn't done anything about it? She won't let me rest in peace right? But she looks as if nothing ever happened, and nothing has ever happened."

Shikamaru considered the situation. Sasuke was right, why hadn't Sakura already created a scene about it if they did kiss? Was Sasuke telling the truth? But Naruto had mentioned that they blushed. Even when he mentioned the kiss, he did notice Sasuke's cheeks go red. Then why such an unexpected behavior.

"I'm sure she's just letting you go off your guard!" Kiba mentioned still shivering, "Once you are, she'll make sure you regret it." Kiba gulped.

Sasuke thought it was utter nonsense. Okay, maybe Sakura had an unimaginable temper, but c'mon! She is way too cute for being a demon! Wait, did he just think Sakura was cute? What the hell?

"Whatever." Sasuke said, ignoring his insane team mates as he got up. "I believe it, if I see it."

The boys sighed in despair.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU DUMB ASS RUMOUR SPREADING WITCH! MIND YOUR WORDS AND KEEP YOUR SHITTY STORIES TO YOURSELF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE DROWNED IN A GUTTER! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY DROP OF IT WENT THROUGH YOUR THROAT BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SAY CHERRY!"<p>

Sasuke stared wide eyed, and dumbstruck at the class room door. He wasn't able to move his body, and a shiver went up his spine at the scene in front of him.

Sakura was threatening and almost fainting the girl in front of her, shaking her by the collar, Sasuke thought probably to knock her brains out of her ears.

It was just half an hour ago that he had disbelieved his team mates upon their remarks on Sakura's anger and that, he'll believe them only if he saw that. He never imagined Sakura would prove him wrong that early.

Sasuke almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned immediately and saw that it was Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and gave a told you expression, shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke turned around and gulped and felt Shikamaru shiver too as they both witnessed Sakura's rage, first time for Sasuke and dunno how many time for Shika.

Sakura was probably threatening the girl because of the so widely spread rumor about her and Sasuke. No one dared to talk about it, knowing how Sakura was, but the girl was stupid enough to confront Sakura all alone in an almost empty room except for Hinata. She was lucky that Sakura was in a good mood because of her improved skills she was reluctantly practicing so hard on and so was just being threatened, and not harmed.

Sasuke gulped yet another time, eyes still wide.

He saw Hinata get close to Sakura, surely to calm her down which Sasuke doubted she could.

He took a step closer to stop Hinata getting near her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could move. He looked at Shikamaru who shook his head a little as if telling him not to interfere.

Sasuke's POV:

I looked at Shikamaru in disbelief. He wanted me to just stand and watch all of that. How did he supposed I would? Sakura was not herself. If Hinata went any closer, Sakura could unknowingly harm her. Also, the girl in Sakura's hands had already suffered enough.

I still moved a little, but Shikamaru's grip tightened on my shoulders and he looked at me wide eyed as if he had full situation under control. I still wasn't convinced, but decided to stay back. I looked over at Sakura. Hinata was now slowly putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders. Surprisingly, Sakura's grip on the girls' collar lightened. She let go of the girl, slowly. But her eyes were still full of anger. I didn't understand though. Why did she get so worked up for? It was a rumor about our kiss. Also, it wasn't a matter to threaten any girl to that extent. I looked at Sakura confused. Her face was full of irritation. Her mind seemed to be focused on something else. Tears formed a little in her eyes, and I could see that she was forcing them to stop. Was there something else that bothered her?

Sakura's POV:

I just entered the classroom with Hinata, to fix my jersey. It kept on sliding down with every jump and I was irritated by it now. I was happy by my progress at the field, though Kakashi sensei thought I was getting low on concentration.

"I would have torn off this jersey if I hadn't been in a great mood because of the practice!" I called out to my best friend, as we entered the class which was all empty except for a girl. I recognized the leaning figure immediately as our newest substitute player. It was Karin. I was always suspicious of her behavior as to why she had joined the team, because she never troubled to practice. She always had some reasons to avoid it which made her even sick in my opinion not that we shared an amazing bond but of hatred. I gave her a short smile out of formality and to my surprise she frowned at me. I was used to that behavior so I decided to ignore it, thinking that she might just be in a bad mood. I went over to the last bench with Hinata, who helped me tighten the elastic of my jersey.

"I think you've lost weight Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled, "The jersey has got a bit bigger for you."

I smiled at my friend's compliment. Who wouldn't lose that weight after going through Kakashi's winning training session.

"I bet the boys must have lost more than me!" I replied remembering the over exhausting training Kakashi gave them.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled, "Especially Sasuke-kun. I bet he has never trained that much in his entire life!"

I choked a little on Sasuke's sudden mention. Flashbacks of what had happened before coming back to my mind, reddening my cheeks.

Why did I blush that time? This was the question I was not getting the answer for since that incident. Usually, if anything like that happens, I end up kicking the guy in the balls or punching him in the face. I don't let boys even touch my waist. And yet, I just blushed when Sasuke had so tightly gripped it. It had actually felt nice. NO! What am I thinking! I can't think like this! I'm just getting insane! I thought and shook my head unknowingly as my best friend stared at me, amazed at my sudden actions.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the voice came from behind me.

"Sakura." It called and I turned to inspect the voice. It was Karin. She stood behind me, fists clenching. I stared at her surprisingly. What was with her?

"Yes?" I asked her as she struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"Is it true?" she finally managed to speak. "Is it true that you kissed Sasuke?"

I stood there as if lightening had struck me. What was she saying? What kiss?

"What?" I asked truthfully, totally confused.

"I asked is it true that you kissed Sasuke at the mall!" she stomped out.

My eyes widened in surprise, light dawning on me. I immediately knew it was a rumor, I was used to it.

"No Karin. That's just a rumor. Why, I didn't even know about it!" I spoke surprised by the sudden news.

"Don't act so innocent Sakura!" Karin burst out, moving a little towards me. "Do you think I can't tell between rumors and facts?"

I knew my temper was finding its way now as I tightened my fists. I tried to calm myself. Not wanting to spoil anything, especially in front of Hinata.

"Karin, I told you I did not kiss him." I said with clenched teeth.

"Sakura, don't lie here now, okay? Especially, in front of me." Karin spat again.

"I'm not lying Karin." I managed to say, my fists tightening yet more.

"I said don't LIE!" she shouted and I heard Hinata gasp behind me. I would have charged at her that very moment, but I didn't want Hinata to get scared. I stood still, afraid that if I moved, I'll do something regretful.

"What happened? Can't answer me?" Karin spoke in a bitchy tone that I hated so much. "Of course you can't. Because you too know it is the truth."

"Karin, I did not kiss Sasuke! I don't have even one reason to do so." I spoke trying to keep my voice calm.

Karin narrowed her eyes on me, a small smirk forming on her face.

"You do have a reason to do so, Sakura. And you can't lie about it to me."

Normal POV:

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. What was she trying to say? What did she mean that Sakura had a reason?

"Don't act clueless, Sakura. No one has forgotten about the incident last year. Especially you, Sakura." Karin said, still smirking evilly. Sakura stared at the floor, still controlling her increasing rage. Karin took this opportunity to tackle Sakura mentally.

"You do remember what happened, right Sakura?" she said, seeing Sakura shiver at each and every of her sentence.

"You still remember that, I know." She said in bitchy tone, "You still remember the incident with Akio." She smiled when she saw Sakura tremble a little. That's what she was aiming for. "You still remember how-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as before Karin knew, Sakura had landed a full strength punch on her face. Karin looked up in disbelief, holding her cheek in pain. "What the-"

Again she was cut off as Sakura held her by her collar. "Don't. You. Dare. Say. His. Name." Sakura growled, teeth clenched and eyes red with anger.

Karin narrowed her eyes, seeing the tears forming at the corners of Sakura's eyes. She smirked.

"Akio." She hissed, Sakura's eyes got wider. "Akio." She said again with a larger smirk.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her anger calmed down a little, as she loosened the grip on the knocked out girl in front of her. She could see Karin wail in agony, and knew that she was probably faking it.

Her fists were still clenched and she was staring nowhere, lost in her own thoughts.

"S-Sakura-chan?" came her best friend's voice and her facial expressions loosened, as her closed her eyes to suppress her emotions from flowing out. She took a deep breath and collapsed on the bench behind her as her best friend decreased the gap between them and kneeled on the floor in front of her. She hadn't noticed the unexpected witnesses that were standing at the door, confused.

"S-Sakura-chan, she probably didn't mean it-"

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm fine." Sakura cut off her friend. Hinata didn't look convinced, yet nodded a little.

"I g-guess practice is a-almost o-over, I h-hope we c-can go h-home." Hinata told her best friend.

"I guess." Sakura replied monotonously.

They stood up to leave. Sakura turned her head up and saw Sasuke at the door, confused and worried. She held back the tears that were starting to form again at his sight and gulped. She looked in his eyes once, before leaving through the door.

Sasuke's POV:

She noticed us for the first time when she got up to leave, the look on her face was totally different. She wasn't angry, but sad. And I don't think she was in the least thinking about the rumor. I could see how she held back her tears again, when she noticed us, not wanting to break down all of a sudden. I was confused. I wanted to ask her what had happened. I wanted to know why she was sad. I wanted to know what made her cry.

She passed me, looking for a last time in my eyes as she left the room, and I could almost see all of the pain that she had bottled up inside her. I could see that she wanted to cry, she wanted to be comforted, she wanted to be told '_It's okay._' I watched her figure go out of the school gates with Hinata at her side. The sun had almost settled now.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Shikamaru's voice came from beside me and I nodded, still looking at the disappearing figure of Sakura. Everything seemed so much quiet all of a sudden. But it was not the calming silence, it felt like being in Sakura's pain.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whoosh! God finally done! That <strong>_**is**_** a LONG chapter now! Not that long, but still. And umhum, interesting one too! Something's finally starting in Sasuke's heart now, and Who's Akio? Hm Hm Hm, you'll have to wait for that! Muwahahah! Next chapter is going to be amazing and things are gonna start up between Sasuke and Sakura! A little head on with Akio maybe, but can't promise that!**

**Yeah, ending could have been better, but hey c'mon! I've got you a long chapter! Also, I think it is good enough. Whatever!**

**Anyways, share your love people as you always do and tell me what you think about this chappie! I was writing it for days! Then suddenly today, everything started to pour out on its own when I was writing it! Good that happened. I wish it happens with my another story Switch Personality. I'm completely at loss over it. I'm so engrossed in this one and some others too that I can't think of a plot for that one! But don't worry, I'm not going to abandon it! I'll finish it and this one too! **

**Well, wow! What BIG A/N! Well, I guess it's fair for an equally big chapter! Anyways, won't take much of your time now, REVIEW! AND LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

***Kisses, TomBoyGaL**


	9. Confused Feelings

**Hello everybody! 9****th**** chapter of 9****th**** school! And that too on 9****th****! Now now now, isn't that cool? Yeah, it is! This chapter is going to be special one people. And I dedicate it to all my followers, especially **_**ILoveSxS**_**, **_**JennyPoohMemories**_** and **_**finish line**_** who have followed me through every chapter! Thank you for your love and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also, one more thing, I won't be able to update frequently now as my practicals have started and my board examinations are just two months away. I have got to study, as per my mum and teachers (believe me, I'm not the one to follow that). But, still I'll try my best to keep you all in touch with the story.**

**Enough said, now on with the chappie.**

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke's POV:<span>

I lay on bed listening to the songs on my iPod, two things in my mind- Sakura's face and, Naruto's words.

"_Then why are you blushing Teme?"_

Why was I blushing? Why was I suddenly so interested in Sakura? Even I don't know why. My heart raced when she came close to me. What was this feeling? There were so many questions I had. I was confused.

"_What do you think I don't realize how awkward you are around her? Especially, since the Mall Function. And, I sit next to you bastard. You thought I didn't notice your little peeks over Sakura's bench?"_

All my way to home, I couldn't get Sakura's face off my mind. Why was she crying? I had racked my brains on every possible reason. I thought of asking Shikamaru about it, but wasn't sure if he had noticed anything. So I had said nothing. But it bothered me well.

I kept on fumbling in my bed, thinking on everything that was so tangled up in my mind, my attention least on the song that was playing. I sighed and removed the headsets. I stared at the ceiling, before getting up. I opened the windows of my room, my hands moving on their own and my eyes ran through the roads and ground.

My eyes widened and my chest heaved as I saw a pink haired girl walking towards the ground. Not in the least aware of her surroundings, as if her legs moved on their own accord. I watched her enter the ground and my lips automatically moved as they said, "Sakura."

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV:<span>

I stood in front of the door, staring blankly at the threshold. The door opened and before I could look up mum had already left indoors. I was used to this behavior and expected nonetheless.

I walked slowly to my room, after taking a short bath, my mind still thinking about what Karin had said earlier.

I had blocked those memories long ago, sealed them in a forgotten corner of my mind. I wasn't ready for their sudden outbreak. I reached my bed and collapsed on it, crying on my pillow.

I stopped myself from crying after a while. I knew it wasn't going to help. I straightened my hair and wiped my tears and breathed a deep breath. I washed my face and took my rucksack, heading downstairs.

"I'm going at Grandma's." I called out to my mom and left after I heard a cold "Fine."

I sighed once before closing the doors. I wanted to get away from the coldness and loneliness and somehow the only place I could think of was Grandma's.

I took my time arriving at their house but saw that the door was locked. I remembered that they must have left for their daily evening walk. I was disappointed a little but decided to wait for them. I didn't want to return to my home to accompany the coldness of my mother.

After waiting for a bit near the stairs, I thought of taking a walk until they were home. I climbed down the stairs and started walking on the road. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about the events earlier and trusted my legs with the direction I was heading in.

My eyes finally seemed to notice the surroundings around me and saw that I was standing in the middle of the ground at the corner of the road. My heart started to pain as my eyes wandered in every direction of the ground. Happiness seemed to have drowned off me. Everything seemed melancholy. I went to the far end of the ground and sat leaning to the compound. I once again glanced at the ground. I held my knees in my arms as memories started to flood my mind, tears once again making their way in my eyes.

Flash Back:

"_Hey, Hey! Sakura please! I'm sorry Saks, forgive me! Oh my god, no Sakura!" a boy was exclaiming as he ran around the ground chased by a pink haired girl. He had spiky brown hair and dark black eyes that kept a look out on the girl behind him, a wide sheepy smile on his face._

_The pinkette was running after him, giving death threats and finally catching up to the boy._

_The boy stumbled on the rough ground and pinkette collapsed on him, sitting on his torso as she settled her hair behind her ears._

"_Caught you!" she smiled._

"_I'm so sorry Saks! Next time I'll never call you too weak to play soccer with boys, okay?" he smiled again holding her by the waist._

"_You better not! Or I'll show you how weak I am!" she said, breaking her knuckles. She gave him a wide smile._

"_Hn." He said, his stupid smile replacing a small comforting one. He ran his hand over her cheeks and smiled again as she blushed._

"_You really are a strong girl Sakura." He said slowly._

_Sakura smiled and moved her face closer to his._

"_I know." She said and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeats, the rhythm a total comfort for her ears._

"_I love you, Sakura." He said and she could feel the vibrations of his words._

"_I love you too, Akio." She replied and gave him a peck on his lips._

Flash Back Ends:

I dug my head deep in my arms as the tears started to flow continuously. I didn't know why I had come here, of all places. Here, where I had shared so many memories that caused me unimaginable pain.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke's POV:<span>

I went downstairs, heading to where Sakura had gone, confused over why she had come here. I entered the ground and saw Sakura leaning against the compound, face hiding in her arms. She was probably crying. I went near here, but she didn't notice me. I stood in front of her, looking at her curled up figure, her hands hugging her knees tightly. I didn't know what to say and chose to sit beside her. Maybe she'll notice me and say something herself.

I took a seat beside her, leaning to the compound but she still didn't seem to feel my presence. I heard her muffled cry and unconsciously placed my hand on her back.

As soon as my hand touched her back, she threw herself in my arms, hugging me tightly. I thought she wasn't aware it was me and I didn't want to just break the embrace. It felt comfortable to hold her in my arms. But I was worried for her. She kept on crying on my chest and I hugged her back, moving my hands on her spine occasionally.

She stopped crying after a while and she loosened her grip, moving her hands to wipe her tears away. I moved her a little, trying to look at her tear stained face which she hid in her pink locks.

"Sakura," I called slowly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said, before I could complete my sentence, wiping her tears.

I remained quiet. She backed away from my arms, and leaned on the compound wall again, staring at the evening sky.

I looked in her eyes, which were looking past the sky as if remembering past memories.

"Sakura," I called again. She looked at me with the same painful eyes. I couldn't see her like that. I wanted to know what bothered her so much.

"What happened?" I asked her, confusion fully displayed on my face.

She looked at the ground and kept quiet.

"Is it related to the rumor?" I asked when she didn't reply. I knew that wasn't the problem, but I wanted to know at least something.

She shook her head slowly and I was partly relieved. But then what was she crying about?

"Is it something that Karin said?" I asked her again remembering her confused look earlier at school. I knew at once that was it as tears formed again in her eyes. She held them back.

"Sakura, you can tell me." the words coming out on their own but I didn't regret them. She turned her head sideways, possibly trying to suppress the overflowing emotions.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down, but she stood up suddenly and I was surprised by the sudden move.

"Thank you and Goodnight Sasuke." She said forcing a smile on her lips and left. I sat there for a while, watching her figure leave the ground and towards the road and left for my home too, still bothered about Sakura.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV:<span>

I backed away a little from the arms that had so tightly, yet comfortingly held me among them. It felt so comfortable in them, I forgot to cry for a moment and let myself get lost in that hug. I didn't know who it was, but still it felt as if I did. I was surprised a little when the familiar cold voice called my name softly.

I knew it wasn't awkward for him, as he had hugged me back readily. His warm, comforting hug was just the medicine for my sobs. My tears found their way back in.

He looked in my eyes but I hesitated, not wanting to put up my tear stained face in front of him. He looked worried and asked me the reason for my sobs. And when he confirmed it wasn't the rumors, I thought he felt relief.

"Is it something that Karin said?" he asked again and everything just seemed to replay itself in my mind, tears coming back with every painful memory I had managed to pull back some moments ago.

I jerked my head to the side, not wanting to get him into any of this. I felt his comforting grip on my shoulder and I would have just broken down in front of him. But I controlled my urge to scream from the memories. I stood up, trying to fix my face with a convincing smile though I knew he wouldn't believe it.

"Thank You and Good Night Sasuke." That's all I said, before leaving him alone in the grounds, afraid that if I waited any longer, I would surely break down.

Again trusting my legs with the direction, I started to walk back to Grandma's, wiping off my tears. I didn't want her to be worried about me.

xxXXxxxXXxx

I reached the apartment door and saw that it was unlocked, confirming my grandparent's return. I breathed deeply once, before going in and let my face drain off every emotion but excitement.

"Grandma! Grandpa! It's me Sakura, open the door please!" I called out in faking excitement, ringing the doorbell impatiently like I always did.

"Oh my god Hitoshi, Sakura is here! I'll go open the door!" I heard my grandmother's excited voice from over the opposite side of the door. Soon enough, the door opened revealing my over excited grandmother with a wide hearty smile, which everyone claimed I had inherited from her.

I hugged my grandma from outside the threshold, and stepped inside.

"My my Sakura dear, it's been a long time since you came to meet us sweetheart!" my grandma said in astonishment.

"Mayumi, it's just been a month. You are really overreacting." My grandpa came in from his study, a serious look on his face as always. Trust me, only he could dare say something like that to grandma, as other than her big hearty smile, and pink hair(mine were a much lighter colour than her's) I had also inherited that uncontrollable temper and unimaginable strength from her.

She looked at him annoyed as usual and he gave her an old smirk. She ignored his remarks and turned to face me.

"Ignore that old geezer Sakura. Your grandpa is finding his way to the coffin anytime soon."

I gave her a little smile and a sheepy one to grandpa who winked at me, giving a smile himself. This duo just knew how to rise my spirits up and make me smile even in my worst, and that is why I spent most of my time here rather than at my home with my cold mum.

"Dear, why are your eyes so red?" she asked suddenly, concern displayed through her voice.

I blinked a little at the sudden question, before thinking of a good reason to tell her.

"Oh! That's just cause of my hard practice, grandma. My matches are coming near and we hardly get any time to sleep." I smiled hoping against hope she would believe it.

"Don't get too much worked up, okay?" she finally said before eyeing me and I nodded in relief.

"Anyways, what brings you here so suddenly? You didn't even inform us about your visit, Sakura." Grandpa asked after we settled down on the couch and grandma had finished describing everything she felt had changed in me.

I looked at him a bit surprised. I hadn't thought of a well made reason for this question too.

"Um, you know, just thought of meeting up with you both, since I miss you so much."

"Sakura, you do know we live in the same city."

"Of course gramps, but you know how boring it is at home. And I was so tempted to eat grandma's homemade strawberry muffins, that I just couldn't stop myself from drooling!"

"Then that's what I'll make for you right away sweetheart!" my grandma smiled getting up.

I gave her a big wide smile in approval, which looked very much like her own.

"Hn." My grandpa said, and my smile started to fade away little, as I remembered those words coming out of two familiar figures.

I couldn't help but notice how different impact the both figures who had so much similar personalities, caused on me. I felt empty when I remembered the strong hands run down my cheek and suddenly the space filled out when I remembered the duck ass hair styled. What was this feeling anyways? I wanted answers. But, this wasn't the time to get them. And so I forced myself with another of my smiles, trying to get back to the situation in front of me.

I felt relieved that my grandpa hadn't noticed the sudden change in my expressions as I got up with an excuse to wash my face.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red by all the crying I had done in a day, and they had also swollen a bit. I washed my face hard to wipe out the tear marks on my face and was thankful that grandma hadn't noticed them.

"Sakura dear, will you help me batter this mixture?" my grandma called out from the kitchen.

I wiped my face and looked in the mirror for a last time, forcing a smile on my lips before I said, "Yes Grandma!"

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

After watching Sakura go, Sasuke headed for his house too, still thinking about Sakura. Why was he caring for her so much anyways? He sighed and opened the door and was relieved to see no one in the hall to greet him.

He went straight to his room and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes, only to see Sakura every time he did it. Her curled up figure in his arms, her head against his chest. It felt so perfect. But, why?

He sat up in his bed, frustrated and took his iPod to relieve his mind off Sakura. He played the paused song, the one he was listening before he went to the ground. The music started playing to one of his favourite songs and his mind drifted off Sakura's thoughts.

At first, he thought he was getting crazy because with every lyrics, every line he could not help but think of Sakura. Every line seemed to connect to her in some way or the other. He pulled off the headphones from his ears and sat up in his bed.

"Didn't like the song, little brother?" his brother's voice came up from his side. He looked at the bed opposite to his. Itachi was involved in some of his work on his laptop. Sasuke frowned at him seeing a small smirk developing on Itachi's face.

"I bet you that cat costume that you were thinking of Sakura." Itachi said, from over his laptop.

Sasuke blushed, and Itachi gave a smirk. _Damn that mind reading Itachi!_

"Well, looks like someone's going to meow any time soon." Itachi added as Sasuke's blush grew.

"I never bet you back on that." Sasuke said still eyeing his older brother.

"Then it means you agree that I was right." Itachi said, his eyes still on the screen in front of him.

"I never said that!" Sasuke scowled.

"Then you are going to wear the cat costume!" Itachi said in a happy tone.

"But we didn't bet it!"

"Which means you agree I am right." Itachi said.

"NO, I never agreed to that!" Sasuke scowled again.

"Then you are wearing the cat costume!"

"No I never agreed to that too!"

"But you did agree with me being right!" Itachi said hurt.

"I don't see a damn connection in any of your words!" Sasuke half screamed at Itachi.

"How come you don't? You said you didn't pick the bet, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said glad at the more sane conversation.

"And you won't wear the cat costume, right?" Itachi asked again.

"Yes, indeed." Sasuke said, cooling a bit more.

"And it was actually I who raised the bet but the bet was never on, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." said Sasuke over the slightly confusing question, and running a bit low on patience.

"And that you were actually thinking of Sakura and are in love with her, right?" Itachi asked in the same.

"Yes, of course you dammit!" Sasuke finally exclaimed clenching his fists and next moment looked stunned realizing what he had just claimed.

Itachi smirked. _Got you._

Sasuke blushed and left the room, leaving behind a smirking Itachi. He went near the bathroom, pretending to wash his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw his red cheeks. He held them trying to feel the warm.

He had just claimed he loved Sakura. Could that be real? Did he really did love Sakura?

He thought about everything that had happened to him related to her. He remembered how he had blushed when he fell on her. Her beautiful sparkling emerald eyes that didn't once leave his mind, her beautiful pink hair. He remembered his dream and his heart pounded when he remembered the kiss she had given him. His cheeks got redder. Then he remembered the mall where they were actually going to kiss.

His heart was pounding very fast now. He couldn't believe it would be real. That he could actually start to like a girl.

He remembered their little hug in the ground earlier before. It seemed so perfect. Did it mean he really did like her? Was he really in love with her?

"Sakura, what are you doing to me?" he merely said looking at his reflection in the mirror but seeing the pink haired girl smiling at him.

"Sakura, am I really in love with you?" he said again to himself.

"What?" a voice exclaimed and Sasuke's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He looked sideways to inspect the voice and almost wanted to hit his head on the mirror in front of him.

Naruto stood there, shocked as if someone had told him ramen was extinct now.

"Teme! You are in love with Sakura-chan?" he exclaimed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally some progress! So much in this chapter! Memories, Crying, sadness, jokes and shocks! Hahah! <strong>

**I bet you must have already guessed who this Akio guy must be. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. There is so much in this I just hope you all don't end up in confusion!**

**At first I was going to make Itachi come and shout "Of course!" to Sasuke but I don't know what made me write about Naruto coming up! Anyways, it's all the better.**

**Mistakes, need to improve, going great, any ideas, suggestions, loving it? Well, be sure to Review!**

**Also, I'm in search of a Beta reader! And really in need for one!**

**TomBoyGaL *Tata!**


	10. Torture Routine

**Yep, Ages! I know. But I did tell earlier I am going to be busy. Yet I am EXTREMELY sorry for making you all wait for such a longer time! I hope you forgive me!**

**Last chapter didn't get much reviews. :'( But it's fine anyways, because **_**'something is better than nothing!'**_

**I still haven't found a Beta yet. Actually i have, but we haven't contacted since ages. None of my work is Beta-ed yet. I'm still waiting patiently though. And although i promised myself I won't update till my exams were over or at least my work was Beta-ed, Here I am with a new chapter. I'm such a nice author! LOL!**

**Recently, I took a Naruto quiz which told me that Kiba would be my perfect Boyfriend/Husband! I was disappointed a little that it wasn't Sasuke, but after I thought over it for a while, I realized that Kiba is actually the person I would love to have as a boyfriend! Awesome energy and outgoing attitude! *Muwah! Love you Kiba! So now on, Kiba, my dearest anime boyfriend, is going to accompany me throughout the story! Aren't you Kiba?**

**Kiba: Sure as hell, babe!**

**Me: So let's start the story and give the readers what they want.**

**Kiba: Yup. Fiora-Mieko doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me: Uhuh, I don't. Now, on with the story~**

**Kiba: Enjoy the newest chapter readers! Until then babe why don't you come a little closer?**

* * *

><p>"Everyone in the official school sports teams I want to tell you this on short notice that today, you all will be staying after school until the ending of evening practice. No need to worry as your parents will be notified about this. As for excuses, don't even waste your time on them, as I ain't listening." The masked Hitler spoke casually from the doors of the class, his eyes still in the orange book. After giving out the notice he left just as he had come, suddenly. The class immediately burst into whispers and chatters.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me!" a sudden horrified reply came from the bench in front of Naruto and Sasuke. The light brown haired boy slammed his head on the desk in submission. He sighed heavily from the upcoming exhaustion.

"Ha! You bet! I'm gonna show everyone how training is done today!" Naruto exclaimed punching his fist in air. He stood up in his position suddenly, which startled the Uchiha but he didn't show it.

"Shut it, Naruto. My head's already buzzing with the pain Kakashi is going to put us through. I don't want your broken record voice to make it erupt." Akane said turning to look at Naruto with an irritated expression.

"Hey! What didya say?" Naruto scowled angrily at Akane and they started throwing amusing insults at each other.

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke said and ignored the blonde who was now practically standing on the desk and leaning forwards in Akane's face.

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto only to notice the pink haired girl in the front. She was in her own world right now and wasn't even paying attention to what her friend was saying. He felt a sudden pang in his chest at the look of her and pressed his lips involuntarily. Yesterday, he had to spend full three hours to explain Naruto that he wasn't actually _in love_ with Sakura, (Courtesy of ILoveSxS! Thanks for pointing my mistake!) but maybe just liked her more than a friend. Naruto being the dobe he is, left the matter to its outcome because it was out of his tweeny mind's reach. Seriously. After all the trouble he went through. Those three hours! Not to mention ignore his constant chuckling and on time coughing brother.

"He isn't serious, right?" Gennai, another fellow team member asked the lazy captain from across the row. Sasuke's attention turned towards him. Gennai half, no full, wanted to believe that what Kakashi said was just a pre-match day hallucination, which he suffered from almost every time.

Shikamaru, who was now sitting with his legs on the desk, gave a yawn. Sasuke turned back, facing Shikamaru, and waiting patiently for his answer.

"As troublesome as it is, that is the truth. He did mention to me about this, but I didn't think he would apply it today." Shikamaru said folding his hands behind his head. Gennai sighed heavily. He opened his mouth and was just about to say something, when suddenly,

"ENOUGH!" Asuma shouted at the top of voice at the chattering students. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of their sensei.

"If you all haven't forgotten already, I am still in the class." Asuma said sternly eyes closed in concentration. He suddenly opened them and anger was clearly reflected. "Karin! Return to your seat. NOW. Ino! You too. Gennai. Face forward. Kiba, Sumaru! Stop that, whatever it is. Chouji, no eating in my class! Naruto, Akane, stop your pointless babbling right now or I'll make sure you'll regret it. Shikamaru! Legs off the desk! And everyone QUIET! No one utters one word or they'll be either sulking at home with no admission in matches or for others, reduced internal marks." Everyone immediately did as he said and the entire class became silent. Asuma gave one last look to the petrified, some irritated, and in some case bored students and clearing his throat started his lecture.

"_Asuma sure has a hold on his class."_ Kakashi thought as he heard Asuma's raised voice shouting orders and the sudden silence among the students. He had just finished giving his notice in the next class, which had the similar reaction as the others he had visited. Inwardly, Kakashi was enjoying this little session of short notices and loved it when he made an impact on the horde of students. When he left the 10th grade, he heard Asuma yell at the top of his voice, and the silence following it. He couldn't help but admire the authority he could place on the most irritating and out of control class. On the other hand though, the Sensei of the 10th grade class, the one he had just left was having a much greater trouble getting his students to listen to him.

* * *

><p>"B-But, we still have one day. He could have told us about it today and then arranged the practice for tomorrow. At least we could've prepared ourselves mentally." Gennai said to Shikamaru who was again resting his legs on the desk and had his hands behind his head. It was lunch time, and the soccer boys had decided to eat their lunch in the class.<p>

Shikamaru was sitting on his own bench. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the desk of their place and had turned to face Shikamaru. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the discussion the boys were having and kept on gobbling his Ramen. Sasuke was taking a bite or two from his tomato, having finished his lunch in the earlier break. Chouji was behind them busy with his chips bag. Kiba, Mizura, Sumaru, Akane, Gennai and Sai were sitting in the next row, beside the boy's benches with their respective tiffins. They were sitting in a perfect circle.

"Tomorrow is going to be all rest and no practice. Not even touching the ball." Shikamaru replied in the same bored tone, his eyes were closed.

"WHAT?" Naruto practically screamed on hearing the words 'No Practice.' He gulped his ramen hurriedly to try and speak more.

Shikamaru winced at the frequency of his voice and also at the fact that Naruto was now leaning on his desk. Sasuke scowled at the sudden outburst of the blonde and gave him a short glare.

Shikamaru put a pinky in his ear and looked at Naruto irately. "The same thing you heard, idiot." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by no practice?" Naruto stated with the same non believing voice.

"No practice as in, NO Practice Naruto. Tomorrow is going to be full rest." Shikamaru said and went back to his original hands behind the head position.

"You're joking, right Shikamaru?" Kiba said, "As much as I know Kakashi sensei, he won't let anyone even spell 'REST' when matches are just a day away." Sasuke agreed with Kiba and looked at Shikamaru to hear his reply. By now every head had turned to look at their captain with the same you've-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. Only, Chouji, who was still fumbling in his chips bag, was appearing to be not interested. He seemed to have full faith in Shikamaru's words.

Shikamaru looked at the faces of his team mates and sighed. He put his legs down and leaned on the desk.

"Listen guys, as you know, our match is just two days away, if we take today in consideration. It's an obvious fact that we have to spend a whole day on the ground not to mention in the torturing heat on the matches day. But that is if we make it to the finals, which, looking at our current condition, I highly guarantee." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"So, we need to be in our full strength and save as much energy as possible. But, as you see we still need to practice some of last moment tactics, and we also need to work hard." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows to make his point.

Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"If we practice tomorrow, we will surely be in a bad shape to compete the next day, which may cause us to lose before we have even started. Thus, even if we do have the moves and what it takes to win the championship, what good will it do if we wouldn't even be able to execute it. And so, all our efforts would be pointless."

"So, to balance out practice and necessary rest, we practice hard and even much harder today, while tomorrow is dedicated to full body rest, so that we can kick some asses." Shikamaru said the last sentence with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked at the intelligent reply of his captain. Naruto and Kiba shared a high five with a loud "You Bet!" Gennai and others felt much relieved and confident, and Chouji gave Shikamaru a big smile.

* * *

><p>"FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed running in the corridor. She was huffing and waving her hand to stop the girl ahead of her. The girl didn't budge at the sound and kept on moving out of the school gates.<p>

Ino, seeing this, increased her pace finally catching up with the pinkette. She stopped the girl in her tracks and leaned on her knees for support. She kept on panting and took one deep breath which helped her heart beat to go normal. She straightened her posture only to notice that the girl had left.

"What the hell?" Ino shrieked. She turned around in frenzy and saw Sakura go out of the gates. She sighed and though she hated it, moved her legs to follow her friend.

"Forehead!" she exclaimed and held Sakura by her shoulder. Sakura stopped and shot Ino a death glare. Ino didn't pay attention and instead flicked her pony back.

"Ino-pig, what did I tell you about _screaming_ my insane nick name?" Sakura spoke with clenched teeth.

Ino tossed her pony again and waved her hand, totally ignorant of the death aura emitting from Sakura. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, sure." She said and Sakura scowled. "Anyways, that's not the point." She looked at Sakura in shock, "About Kakashi sensei, he's not actually going to put us through that, right?" she asked with a false hope.

Sakura turned her head right lifting her nose. She huffed once and left.

Ino gave a WTH expression, "Forehead!" she exclaimed again. Sakura stopped some steps away from her and turned. Ino gave a little pleading look. Sakura sighed at her lame attempt.

"Yes, piggy-chan. He is going to put us through that torture. And he's got a special training for you." Sakura smirked.

"Ha ha. As if I'm going to believe you!" Ino folded her hands and pouted.

"As you wish. Don't come to me later saying I didn't warn you." Sakura shrugged and left a confused Ino behind. Ino watched Sakura's back as she went near the school volleyball grounds. The chattering and playing students of the recess came to a stand still for her. _'No, Sakura can't be kidding! No way!'_

Sakura heard a loud screech behind her. She could make out the muffled screech from the crowds and shouts of students. Yep, it was Ino. A typical Ino. She smiled to herself having made a necessary impact on Ino's fashion crazy mind. _Serves her right for screaming my idiotic name in the recess._

She headed towards the grounds only to notice her sensei fixing the net. He turned his head and saw Sakura heading in his direction.

"Yo." He said making a V. his other hand was holding the net in place.

Sakura smiled and greeted with a V. "You called me sensei?" she asked and standing on her toes, held the net.

"Yes, Sakura." Kakashi smiled from his mask and pulled the string of top of the net towards the pole. He stretched it and twisted it on the lower hook.

Sakura straightened the other end of the net and held it higher. Kakashi went towards the other side of the ground and Sakura followed.

"I wanted to talk about your team strengths." He said holding the string up to fix it on the pole pulley. "Wanted to get it over with before the practice."

"Oh." Sakura said raising her heels again to hold the net higher. "Um, the team's not in a bad shape. Our defence is great but we need to work on our attack. Not many girls can perform Tennis serves, you see."

Kakashi stretched the string and hooked it too. He turned towards Sakura, dusting his hands.

"I see. How many can shoot Tennis serves?" he asked.

Sakura folded her hand and held one finger on her chin thinking. "Um, let's see. It's me, Tenten, Ami. Yeah, that's all." She said unfolding her posture.

"Hm." He took the same position as Sakura. "Individual Performance?" he asked, "Go as per your numbers."

"Okay, so One, Ami. Third man. Tennis service good and reliable, but needs practice. Passes are good. Tosses are good. Perfect defence. Best third man." Kakashi nodded.

"Two, Ino. Attack. Underarm perfect serves. Good at digs. Cannot toss. Defence good, but must work on attack. About Ino, sensei, I personally think she can do better." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I've seen her game. She needs to put in a little more hard work and she can be the best Attack line player." Kakashi replied nodding, "Now continue."

Sakura gave a nod. "Okay. Three. That's me, Sakura. What can I say? Net man. Reliable Tennis serve. Reliable Underarm serve. Good at placements. Plays both attack and defence. Lifting, pretty good. Best tossing. Best at placements." Kakashi nodded again.

"Four, Inaho. Attack. Best Underarm serves. Good at placement shots, but needs to do better. Best attack. Not so good in tossing."

"Five, Hokuto. Third man. Best defence. Best Underarm serve. Tosses are pretty good. Attack good, but best in defence."

"Six, Tenten. Middle man. Best underarm serve. Non reliable Tennis serve. Best at tossing. Best at placement. Best at digs. Good at Passing. Smashes. Best attack and defence."

"Hm, I see. Good analysis. How many can shoot smashes?"

"Um, none. Ami, I , Hokuto and Tenten can smash but only direct. Three man smashes are out of reach for us." Sakura smiled sheepily.

Kakashi sweatdropped. '_Even after I showed these girls so many times._' "Okay, anyways. What about three man passing? And placements?"

Sakura brightened up at that question. "Oh, it's great for us. We are pretty good at three man passing. I and Tenten can confuse the hell out of the opponent for placements. You see, we both are the only best at tossing. Tenten and me form a really good Middle-Net position team. Other than us, Inaho is good at placements. Ino and Hokuto are best at digs."

"Hm. So that means we aren't in a bad condition. Considering the opposing teams we will face, I guess we have only two threats. I must add Sakura, these both teams have three man smashers. And really good ones. Almost whole of their team is best at tennis serve and they have two very good Net man that can place very good placement shots."

Sakura took in all the information. '_Hm, good placers, good overarm servers. As long as we kept our defence intact, it won't be a problem. The only pain will be if these girls shoot really fast smashes. We are not good at playing defence against smashes. No one shoots three man smashes in our school. How will we practice against that?_'

"But, sensei, we haven't played against three man smashes. How can we defend their?" Sakura looked worried. If they couldn't find three man smashers to practice against, poof goes the championship.

Kakashi was thinking on the same facts that Sakura was. And knowing the girls like Ino, Ami, Inaho and Hokuto, they will be scared just by the fact that the opposing team has a tact they have never played against. This needed to be fixed. But how?

'_Let's see.' _Kakashi thought_, 'Three man smashes include a passer, a tosser, and a smasher. The girls are good at digs, so the two steps won't be a problem. The only problem will be the smasher. And if the opposing team has fast smashers, then these girls don't stand a chance. They also need to know the smashing pattern. But we have only got two days. And there's no one who can give them a practice against fast smashing. Damn it, if only I would have paid more attention towards the girls instead of boys. But that can't be blamed. Seeing that we had a new team member, it couldn't be helped. But now what?'_

"Sensei?" Sakura called out seeing Kakashi nod and shake his head.

"Uh, oh Sakura. Um, this is a problem. We have to find someone who can give you practice against fast smashing. You only need to practice the smashing pattern and also to face the impact of the ball without fail. Three man smashes usually focus on places between two players. They are struck with real force and hit the ground before you can react. You need to see the pattern that's all. And also, as they come with great force, so you also need to handle the impact. I must say, they are painful."

Sakura winced unknowingly. Of course she knew they would be painful. She had seen smashes on sports channel and always wondered if she could hit some too. She always used to wonder how much painful they would be. And now, she can experience it. Just what she needed.

"This means that, even if we do trace the pattern, we cannot defend unless we are used to the force of the attack?" Sakura asked doubtfully. _Please say no, please say no_. She knew her team mates. There was no way Ino, Ami, and Inaho would agree to go through added physical torture.

"Yes, exactly. So, all we need to do is, arrange someone who can shoot with a speed of 20 to 30 miles an hour." He said thinking. He suddenly brightened up as an idea came to his mind. Sakura could sense the danger behind it. Whatever their sensei was thinking, wasn't going to be good.

"Or maybe, more than 20 to 30 miles an hour." He said and by the curve of his eyes, she could see that he was smirking.

"I'm getting a feeling it's going to be painful." Sakura said not so surely.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be _that_ painful." He said flicking his palm.

Well, let's just say Sakura knew better.

* * *

><p>"He WHAT?" Ami exclaimed banging her fist on desk Sakura was sitting on. The recess was about to end and the girls had entered the class. The boys were still circled in the opposite corner and the girls chose first row for their little chat.<p>

"Same thing you heard, Ami." Sakura said clearly annoyed by Ami's behaviour. No one bangs their fist on desk that Sakura is sitting on.

Kakashi had planned that as they couldn't get fast _smashers_ to practice against they would very well practice against fast _shooters_. Now, that led to only one fact. Practice. With the boys. Has anyone ever seen them shoot goals? No? Well, let's say it's better if you are just seeing it.

"B-But, that's completely, utterly, totally, torture!" Inaho said wide eyed. She held her fists near her chest.

"It's not that bad." Sakura said. She knew this was going to be her teammate's reaction.

"Actually, Forehead is right. It's not that bad." Ino said. Sakura and the other girls looked shockingly at Ino. This wasn't planned for.

"Ino? You are saying this?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Of course Tenten! C'mon, like. Look at the brighter side!" she exclaimed. Sakura was shocked that Ino would be so optimistic when it came to gruesome training. Maybe she misjudged Ino. She was ready to go through a schedule that even Sakura, the toughest of the tough, was annoyed about. Sakura had a newly found respect for Ino.

"And what's that?" Ami said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, duh. C'mon. Till now, we only watched the boys from a corner. Now, we'll play with them. Sweaty boys, sweaty girls, sounds good to me." Ino said with twinkling eyes. (A/N: This came out a lot different than I thought it would! LOL)

Respect goes down the toilet. Sakura was about to smack Ino, but the good deed was done by Tenten.

"Ow! C'mon! Who doesn't want to play with the boys? I want to. I can't actually wait. Especially 'cause of Sasuke." She said mouthing 'Sasuke' seductively and glancing in his direction. Sasuke had just hit Naruto for something stupid he had been doing.

Sakura unknowingly clenched her teeth. She fixed her posture although she was comfortable and huffed.

"Whatever, piggy-chan." Sakura said more harshly than she intended and scowled her face.

Ino was surprised by her behaviour. She thought of something in her mind and went on more seductively, "Just look at the hotty. I cannot wait for a chance to pounce on him." Ino licked her lips looking at Sasuke and out of the corner of her eyes watched Sakura's reaction.

Sakura. Was. Fuming. She had clenched her fists and was trying very hard to sit in a fixed posture. "Ino, just shut the hell up. I'm done with your nonsense craps." She said without making an eye contact with the blonde.

"Oo, looks like someone is jealous!" Ino said with sparkling eyes, "My my Sakura. Of all people, Sasuke? Though I must admit, he is kinda sexy. You just cannot overlook him. Well, I must say though, he must have_ some_ spark in him to be able to impress The Sakura Haruno."

Good for Ino the bell rang and all of them immediately headed to their seats, mostly because they didn't want to witness Sakura's rage.

Sakura's mind: Strangle Ino. Scratch. Break Ino's legs and then strangle Ino.

* * *

><p>Ino went to her seat completely satisfied with herself. She had seen how pink Sakura became when she mentioned Sasuke. Sakura was idiot. She would never admit the fact that she liked Sasuke. Well then, she'll get it out from her. Yes, she, Ino Yamanaka, would make The Sakura Haruno spill out that she likes Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

She giggled to herself as she thought of it. Now, what could possibly bring Sakura out of her safety zone? Let's see. Hm, she did snap out when Ino tried an indirect flirt at Sasuke. Hm, maybe jealousy would do it. Yup, the only thing that can bring out Sakura off her safety zone was jealousy. And it was perfect. She would get to open flirt with Sasuke too. Too good and perfect plan. Only thing remaining is to start it. Well as do it now.

"Hey there, Handsome." Ino called seductively at Sasuke's direction as they took their seats, waiting for their teacher to come. Ino's seat was behind Hinata and opposite to Shikamaru.

"You talking to me, sweetness?" Naruto turned trying to act all cool by keeping his elbow on back of his seat and stretching out one leg, not to mention his cool guy grin.

"I did say handsome, didn't I?" Ino said with a blank expression. Naruto hung his head down in shame. Sasuke paid no attention whatsoever to the two.

"So, I was saying Sasuke-"

"Good Morning, Sensei." The class chorused and stood. In came their teacher with curly hair and oval specs. Ino cursed under her breath for the worst timing.

"Hm, good morning students." She said climbing on the small stage. As soon as she reached the table she started dusting it while holding a hanky on her mouth with the other. She then sprayed something and cleaned the table with the detergent (A/N:Lol, I don't know where it came from!) After being completely satisfied with the cleanliness of the table and chair she took a seat. "You all can sit. As you see, Kurenai sensei is on a sick leave. So I'll be your substitute teacher for this class. Do what you want without spreading more germs."

'_Great.'_ Ino thought and smirked. '_Perfect timing Suzume sensei.'_

"Oh yeah!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "Say Sasuke-Teme, what should we do?" he kept on wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke showed no interest and didn't even bother to look up at the Dobe. He just Hnned and kept up with his cool demeanour.

"Gah, you're no fun Teme." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke still didn't bother to reply.

"Hey, Naruto! Come on here! I and Sumaru have something cool!" Kiba called out over the chattering students.

"Coming right away!" Naruto exclaimed and practically jumped over Hinata's desk to reach Kiba.

Hinata blushed at the sudden Naruto outburst but kept quiet. More like _went_ quiet.

"Once a dobe, always a Naruto." Shikamaru muttered. So true.

Ino saw Sakura stretching her arms to relieve the tension in them. Great. Now's her chance.

Now, firstly, she needs to get Sakura come to the last benches. Mostly, her's or Hinata's. But how? Sakura would only leave her bench if she's annoyed by the class brutes.

Yep, that would do. The class brutes. Time to put them to good use. She went over the middle row that belonged to the girls. To the last bench to be exact.

"Hey, Kasumi." She said sitting cross legged on Kasumi's desk.

Kasumi, a curly haired girl, looked at Ino with a fake smile. "Hey, Ino." She replied. Ino was completely aware of Kasumi's fake demeanour. "I was wondering, what do you think of the hotty over there?" she said looking in Sasuke's direction.

Kasumi leaned back to see where Ino was looking at. She saw Sasuke's familiar face and smirked.

"Total God." Kasumi said looking at Ino, who smirked even more.

"Don't be too happy Kasumi. I'm asking for my convenience. I just want a little help." Ino said.

Kasumi scowled hearing that Ino just wanted Sasuke for herself. But between them, Ino had more powerful hold on her position. So all Kasumi could do was keep quiet and listen to Ino.

"You see, Sakura doesn't approve of me flirting in the class. But he's just a seat beside me, and knowing my flirty nature and hormones, I just couldn't stop myself. So I want you to keep Sakura busy while I try my chance with the Sexy." Ino said tossing her head back to look at Kasumi. Kasumi gave another of her fake smiles.

"So?" Ino asked. Kasumi gulped her urge to smack Ino. "O-okay." She said and Ino smirked.

'_Huh, as if I'll let you have the newbie for yourself Ino-b!tch. I'm going to ruin your petty attempts. Just watch me.'_ Kasumi thought and smirked evilly in her mind.

'_Great. Just the expected reaction'_. Ino thought. '_Now she'll try and get Sakura to watch me flirt with Sasuke. I can always trust you with my plans, my dear Kasumi. Too bad, you never know of it.'_

Ino winked at Kasumi who smiled at her and left to her own bench. As soon as Ino reached her place she gave Kasumi a nod as a signal.

Kasumi rose up from her place and swaying her hips (Lol, I had to!) trotted to where Sakura was sitting.

Ino, watching Kasumi play her part went near Sasuke's bench and sat cross legged on his desk. Thankfully Shikamaru and Chouji had gone to watch Kiba and Sumaru's newest prank or something. She flicked her pony and leaned back towards Sasuke.

"Hello handsome." She said pouting her lips at the last 'ome.' (I didn't know how to explain it otherwise!)

Sasuke ignored Ino but she didn't look annoyed with it. She had expected Sasuke's reaction to be this. He was just like Neji, but a little ruder than him.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't just ignore a pretty face. Or are you afraid you'll lose control?" Ino said now practically sleeping on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke leaned back and scowled at Ino's behaviour.

"What do you want?" he asked when Ino kept on batting her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Your attention is all I live for, oh almighty!" Ino chuckled. Sasuke scowled even more.

"I haven't got time for your filthiness." Sasuke said folding his arms, eyes closed.

"Aw, you haven't?" Ino said faking a hurt expression. Sasuke gave her a death glare and she just giggled.

"Whatever mister grumpy pants." She said now sitting up on his desk. She cast a look at Sakura's bench and saw that Sakura was getting pissed by Kasumi's pointless rambling about some homework. Kasumi looked at Ino and they both gave each other a smirk, thinking completely opposite things they expected the other will be thinking about them.

"So, Sasuke," Ino said now turning her head in his direction, "how have you liked the school so far?" she asked swaying her legs.

Sasuke sweatdropped. She went through all that flirting for that silly question?

"You have something else in mind, don't you Ino?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Pretty good there huh?" Ino said tapping her finger on her temple. She saw Sakura get up from her seat. Great, now she'll come and sit on the back seat.

Not much time later, she saw Sakura walk past her out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to look at Sasuke and was surprised to see his gaze follow Sakura all the way to the last bench with what was that in his eyes? Compassion?

'_Oh, mutual feelings, huh. This is going to be so good!_' Ino thought to herself and smiled even more.

"Ah, Sasuke," Ino said and scooted next to him. Sasuke so wished he had planned something with Naruto right now. He regretted letting the Dobe go to Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Sexy." Ino said and earned a death glare from Sasuke. It didn't seem to affect Ino though, who would just chuckle or giggle at his reaction.

"I'm asking this last time, what do you want, Ino?" Sasuke said as the blonde clung more to Sasuke's arm.

"Oh, nothing much." Ino said and leaned her back against Sasuke's arm and started to examine her nails. "Let's just say, I love being around Sexy guys." Ino said with a chuckle. Sasuke was fuming. He hated these type of girls. Sluts. They annoyed him to no end. He just wanted Ino to leave him alone.

"What would you take to leave me alone?" Sasuke said completely, totally, utterly annoyed. Oops. Wrong question Sasuke.

Ino smirked, "So, you'll do anything to get rid of me?" she said. "That's hurting, you know." Ino said with a pout and pressed herself more to Sasuke.

"HN." Sasuke's loudest Hn ever.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone for now. But," Ino said seductively and Sasuke scowled at the 'but'. There's always a 'but'.

"But," Ino continued, "if you promise to do anything I ask you to." She said seductively.

"Fine, but only one thing." Sasuke said and realised too late what he had agreed for. He was so engrossed in the fact that he wanted to get away from the blonde that he brought his guard down.

Ino smirked as her plan was coming into action. _'Just what I wanted Sasuke. Looks like I'm pretty good at these things._' She saw Sasuke's frowned face and smirked.

"I guess you already know what I want." Ino said again examining her nails. Sasuke scowled at his foolishness. How did he fall into her trap? He jerked his head in opposite direction.

Ino looked at Sakura out of the corner of her eyes. She was fuming again. Perfect. She saw Kasumi in the next row. She was sitting with an unbelievable expression on her face. _Huh, thought you'd outsmart me huh?_

"So, handsome, are you going to make the first move, or shall I?" Ino said turning to look in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke, out of instinct, moved his head backwards. Ino expected this reaction. Hell, she wanted this reaction out of him. Let Sakura witness what a gentleman he is. Wait, he isn't. But who cares? He's one woman man. Just what Sakura needs.

Ino sat on her knees on the bench and leaned more close to Sasuke, but slowly. She didn't wish to kiss him, but act as if she was going to. She knew Sakura would snap out before their lips could make contact.

She leaned more closer and saw that Sasuke had shut his eyes close. '_Such a shy guy. Geez, thank god he's already in for Sakura. I don't think I could stand this type of person_.'

She watched Sakura again and was shocked. Sakura was sitting there, with her head down. She didn't seem to notice what Ino was doing.

'_Shit, this is bad. If Sakura doesn't see this, there's no point doing it._' She looked back at Sasuke who looked as if world end was near. She sweatdropped. She seriously couldn't stand this guy.

But her highest priority now was to have Sakura's attention back to them. But how? The position she was in right now, she couldn't do anything. '_Damn it, this is bad._' She kept on racking her brains for the solution of her problem, but she couldn't seem to think of any. She was about to give up when she noticed Kasumi go towards Sakura. She smirked at her luck. Ha, she had hit the perfect target.

Ino turned back to her prey. He had clenched his jaws together as if going through some extreme torture routine. '_Must be a quiet a torture for him to be seduced by a girl in front of his crush._' Ino thought. She traced her hand on his cheeks and leaned more close. _Yes, any time now, any time now_.

She leaned more close but Sakura refused to make an appearance.

'_C'mon Forehead, don't be such a stubborn ass. Don't you see what I'm doing?_' Ino thought. It was now or never. Sakura must make an appearance now or else Ino would have to kiss Sasuke.

'_Shit, Forehead! You're such a stubborn ass! Don't blame me later if I take his first kiss!_' Ino said in her mind. Sakura still didn't appear. She looked at Sasuke.

'_Damn! Looks like I would have to go for it. Sorry forehead, but I blame you for this._' Ino said in her mind and shut her eyes close as she held Sasuke's chin on her forefinger.

'_Sorry, Forehead._' Ino thought again as she felt Sasuke's heavy and warm breathing. She was too close to back down now. Way too close. Just a millimetre and she would kiss him.

* * *

><p>"I assume that you want to interrupt my class again, Kakashi." Asuma said before Kakashi would open his mouth. That guy had perfect timing, even with Kakashi having his mask on.<p>

"Uh, yes. Sorry Asuma." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Asuma was about to enter his class when Kakashi greeted him with his famous 'Yo.'

"I assume it has something to do with the matches." He said again.

"Uh, yes." Kakashi replied still scratching the back of his head.

"And I also assume it means you are here to fetch Neji so that he can bunk his class and practice. But Kakashi, how did you assume that I would allow it?" Asuma said strictly. (A/N:His mind's all cranky because of a sick Kurenai! Pish posh!)

"Oh, stop it Assume-ma." Kakashi said with another happy curve eye and a flick of palm.(A/N: And Kakashi knows it. HA.) Asuma's vein popped. "I know you'll allow. Tsunade doesn't seem to mind. She said I can do whatever I want unless I promise to complete her paperwork."

"And you promised?" Asuma asked unbelievably.

"Of course! Don't you see I'm doing what I want. As long as I have Naruto and Kiba sparking trouble, I don't need to worry about the paper work." He said smiling, "But nowadays, I have switched to Shino. It's better if I don't have my room filled with paper planes or fire. You see, Shino is easy to convince. Just allow him to collect bugs in sports class and he's all yours."

All Asuma could do was sweatdrop.

"Well, anyways, I know you won't mind and so I'm taking Neji with me." and with that the scarecrow entered the class, called for Neji and escorted him to the next class. Asuma, well, he just kept on "**assuming**" how did this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliffhanger that ended with a short joke! Lol, I had to end it dramatically. Yehow! Aaaanyways,<strong>

**First of all, I know MANY of you readers must be confused over the volleyball part. I'm extremely sorry for putting you all in a world of total confusion. I also know that the ones who play volleyball are confused too, mainly because of the terms I used. But, I myself am a volleyball player. Mind, have been captain of my school team. And the team that Sakura has, well, that pretty much is what my team is. I, being Sakura. The players of my team and Sak's team are similar to their positions. We had the same positives and negatives. You can say that I turned my team into Sak's team. Yeah. But our team didn't learn to play defence against smashes by the tact I explained here. We did learn it because of our class boys, but our class boys were the best Boys Volleyball Team in school. Our was best girls! Anyways, so, the boys gave us training on that one, but we never learnt to shoot a smash. Defending was much easier for us, so we stuck to that. **

**Now, the important thing. I know many volleyball players out there must be frustrated over the misuse of terms in this fic. But, I must say that these are the terms we use in our region. They even used this in official matches that I attended. I don't know about Inter State or Inter National, but Intra State, these are the terms. So, if I confused or offended you, I'm sorry but I can't help it. If you are still confused I'll just clear your doubts.**

**Smash**- Usually I guess it means spike or attack.

**Tennis serve**- Topspin

**Placement**- I don't know what it's called but it usually means to place a shot perfectly in the empty space between two players. It's really tactful and handy.

**Toss**- Tossing involves passing or handling the ball with fingers over your head. It's handy for placements and lifting. But needs practice.

**Lifting**- To lift the ball for the smasher. It is usually done by the Net man or by second passer.

**I came to know of these terms when I was just surfing around the net. I saw them and was like, 'Great, now the readers will be confused.' But being Shikamaru-istic, I just wrote this AN instead of editing. Also I wanted to stick to my native slang.**

**Another note I might mention is that all the extra characters that I mentioned aren't OCs. They are all from Naruto and belong to Kishi. You can have a look at them at Naruto wikia.**

**Ino's seductive scene was the most fun to write! Lol, i just loved it! Thank god my sis wasn't in my room to witness me writing it. I was practically giving out Ino's expressions myself. Haha! I loved writing it. I just LOVED IT! Hope you all love the chappie!**

**LOL, such a big AN. But it was worth it. Sorry for the free Volley lessons, but I hope I helped you. If not, feel free to pm me, review, or just google it. LOL!**

**Fiora-Mieko and her anime boyfriend Kiba! **

**Kiba: Nice role for me. I feel like a spot boy.**

**Me: Feel lucky. Akamaru's not even mentioned.**

**Kiba: Point.**


	11. Why have you returned the butterflies?

**BACK with a chapter! AND with exams on the edge. I had to update it! I LOVE this story! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS! I love them and they keep me motivated to no extent! Love you all and enjoy this chapter.**

**Kiba: She doesn't own, so don't even ask. **

**Fiora-Mieko: How polite! (Sarcasm intended.)**

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV:<span>

I was up doing my own work, just as Suzume sensei had expected us to, when none other than "Her lowlife" Kasumi decides to barge in.

Seriously, what's got into that girl? As long as I know, that girl hated me. And now, she's suddenly all too sweet and all too friendly. She's up ranting about something about her homework. Seriously, I. don't. care! I wish I could scream that in her face. But right now I'm way too pissed to do that. As if I didn't have enough problems up my sleeve already.

"Oh, just look at Sasuke! He's hot, isn't he Sakura?" Kasumi spoke out of nowhere.

First Ino, then this girl. What has gotten into their crazy minds today? Suddenly Sasuke has become hot for everyone. He already was, wasn't he? Then why sudden declaration? And why declare it to me? Do I seem like I care? Well, if I do, I don't. Urgh! Now I'm confusing even myself.

That's it. I cannot take on this bambling. Is that even a word? I wonder. But, I'm done with. I'm going to do what I always do when these sweeties surround me. 'Get up from my place; bang, whatever is in my hand, on the table and jerking my head, move my behind at the last benches.'

Quite satisfied that I managed to put an impact on Kasumi I headed for the last benches.

I was about to pass the third bench when I noticed Ino sitting on Sasuke's desk. Wait, what's she doing on Sasuke's desk? Where's Naruto?

I glanced sideways only to notice a blob of yellow, and browns huddled together in the middle row. I sighed. Typical.

I walked right pass Sasuke and Ino, like I should. Because, I don't care, right? But it seems to trouble my mind a bit. Seeing Ino with Sasuke. But duh, of course, who wants Ino boldly flirting with guys in a classroom if I'm the representative? But right now, I could care less.

So, I decided to ignore them, both. I don't care. I do, actually, but I will pretend that I don't. Right. Pretend. Something that I'm best at, though I'm not proud of it.

I reached my destination and giving Hinata a small smile, made myself comfortable on Ino's bench. It's good that she's not here. That way I can have a peaceful time on the last bench. Or else I would have to put up with Kasumi, or listen to how much Sasuke's rated on hotness meter. Hm, I wonder. How much? Probably off the scale. Yeah, definitely. But, wait. Why am I rating him? Urgh! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Ino! Stupid Kasumi!

I re-opened my Science textbook. I wanted to do some revision so that I can pick out my doubts and clear them later. I turned to the desired page and continued where I had previously stopped.

I hadn't even read one line till I heard Ino chuckle. Her oh-so-famous-flirty chuckle. I shouldn't be listening to it, but being just one bench away from them isn't helping. I could make out that Ino is practically stuck like a bubblegum to Sasuke. Yeah, without even looking up. But what are they doing? It's hard to hear Sasuke talk. It's usually less and his frequency isn't helping either.

But it's seductive. The way he talks. It almost feels like I could go on listening to him all day and whole night. Whatever the subject. As long as he's talking. Wait, what am I saying? I must avoid being with Ino for some time. Her influence is disturbing.

Another chuckle and now I cannot refrain myself from looking at them. Maybe I should look a tweeny weeny bit and see what they're doing. Yes, as long as Ino's around, trouble is round the corner.

I looked up from my book in Sasuke's direction. Ino was sitting way too close to Sasuke.

WAY. Too. Close.

It shouldn't bother me, but I can't help but get angry at Ino.

Who does she think she is to stick up with Sasuke? He's not even enjoying it.

I was frustrated out of mind at the scene before me. Ino was twisting and turning, pushing herself to Sasuke. That guy was practically squeezed between the wall and Ino.

But I wanted Ino's head to be ripped off and chopped to pieces. Yes. Where's my previous note? Ah, right there.

Break Ino's legs and then strangle Ino. Scratch. Chop off her every limb, feed it to, um, any living being I find first, and then strangle Ino.

Yes, I wouldn't back on strangling Ino. It would be fun. I know it.

Back to point. What's she doing now? Wait. Why is she on her knees? She's probably showing off her 'you know what' to Sasuke. How low, Ino? How could you? Why are you doing this?

Ino was now getting closer to Sasuke, who looked like he was going through some heavy torture routine. She was getting closer, more closer. And she was doing it slowly, teasingly. My anger was rising with every millimeter she would close the distance. I knew what she was up to. She was going to kiss Sasuke. Full on the lips.

I was furious. Way more than I had been in my life, I guess. But this was too much. Ino could NOT kiss Sasuke. She couldn't. There's this sick feeling in my stomach that I get when I see her close to Sasuke. And I don't like that feeling. It feels as if someone has put up a heavy punch in my gut. And no one punches my gut and lives to tell the tale.

Ino was now just centimeters away from Sasuke. I clenched my teeth, tried ignoring them, but nothing is working. I couldn't just let her kiss Sasuke. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. And I think I shouldn't. Yes, I shouldn't. I'm not letting Ino kiss Sasuke right in front of me, or even if my back's facing them. Not the point. But I couldn't.

I balled my fists, got up from my seat and was about to pull her out of Sasuke's personal space, slap her full on face and give her some piece of my mind, when I suddenly realized,

Sasuke isn't backing down.

He isn't backing down from Ino's kiss. He's listening to her. He's not protesting, like he should. He's not shooing her away. He's just waiting for the kiss. He does look like he's under torture but maybe because he's just nervous? Maybe, maybe not?

But who am I to interfere in his love life? He kisses who he wants to. He decides who he wants clinging on his arms and biting down his lips. Why should I interfere? I don't have that authority, how much though it may kill me.

Realization is a pain in the ass but it was something I could not change. I tightened my fists more and resisting my urge to punch Ino in the face I sat back down on my place. My legs were quivering, and my jaw was still clenched. I gulped many times to drain out my anger and started taking heavy breaths. I pressed my lips and put my head down to focus on my textbook. I don't know why, but it's hurting. My heart is beating a thousand times per minute and it feels like it's been stabbed. It feels like when Akio…. No. I shouldn't think about him. He's my past and I am over him. He doesn't deserve my time, and nor does Sasuke.

Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I put my hands on my laps and gripped the hem of my skirt. My whole body was shaking and I was glad that I was sitting down.

The skirt crumbled under my fingers as I tightened my grip on it to stop my tears from leaving my eyes. I started taking deep breaths. Crying in school is the last thing I wanted right now. I had to forget Akio and what he did to me, however painful it may have been. I had to suppress every thought about him, every moment that we shared, even a small second. I knew it would be hard. It had always been. Forgetting everything so easily hadn't been my strong point. But yet, I had been close to successful. I had nothing but hate for him, only despise. I had forgotten everything he made me feel except hate. I couldn't let feelings overpower me again.

But yet Sasuke was somehow triggering those feelings again. He had brought all those butterflies in my stomach back. Even that comfort that I thought I had lost with Akio. But why was this happening again? I didn't want it to start because I knew it would end the same way. It was ending the same way. I had started liking Sasuke just like had Akio. I don't know how or when, but I have started realizing it now.

I stole a glance out of the corner of my eyes without lifting my head and saw Ino leaning on Sasuke. I couldn't make out much because my vision was a little blurred. But by now, she must have kissed him.

My heart felt more pain when the thought came to my mind and I couldn't help but remember the last time these feelings engulfed me. It was overwhelming and before emotions could take the best of me I suppressed every urge to cry. I wiped the small tears that were threatening to fall and straightened my face. I patted my crumbled skirt and held the textbook more close to me. But it was no use. I knew this type of distraction wasn't going to help. If I had to stop myself from getting embarrassed in front of the whole class, I had to think of something.

"Sakura!" came Kasumi's voice, just when I DID NOT want to hear it. She came next to me and I took a glance on the front seat. Damn, Hinata wasn't there.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

Kasumi was startled when Sakura suddenly cut her short by banging her books on the desk. She blinked in shock and cursed Sakura under her breath, but was careful not to talk too loudly. She saw the pinkette leave for the last bench and an evil smirk formed on her face.

'_Hn Hn, take that Ino-B!tch. Now your precious "Sasuke moments" are nearing their end._' She thought as Sakura took a stop near the third bench.

'_Anytime now, Ino. Sakura's going to ruin your puny attempts to claim Sasuke._' Kasumi thought and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

She saw Sakura move forward and her eyes widened waiting for the moment to arrive when Sakura would see Ino flirting with Sasuke. Her chest began rising with the excitement and when Sakura totally ignored the two, Kasumi was more than frustrated. She narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip more to keep from screaming. She could see Ino sit beside Sasuke, snuggling on his arms. She chewed the tip of her hanky in anger when Ino pushed herself more on Sasuke. She cast a look on Sakura who was holding her textbook in front of her, blocking view of the class.

Kasumi blew out smoke from her nostrils and stomping her feet made her way back to her original seat. She sat on the desk and crossed her arms in frustration. She huffed again and held her head in her hands, totally lost at what to do. She cast one last look at Ino and scowled more than she ever had.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the red head of the class. She smirked to herself, thinking that there were certainly important things going on in her class that she definitely needed to butt in.

Karin, who was sitting on her desk swaying her crossed legs, eyed Kasumi more to try and inspect things on her own. She wanted to make a clear understanding of the situation in front of her. Once a slight idea about what was going on, she could have some of her fun time in it, depending it was worth it.

Karin had a slight idea by now that Kasumi was angry on Ino for flirting bravely with the class's no, one of the school's hottest boys. Possibly, the only available, as Neji was already taken.

Kasumi's constant glances in Sakura's direction indicated that Kasumi was hoping Sakura to actually stop whatever Ino was attempting. Sakura was the only one with the power right now, so it only made sense.

Karin took her time watching Sakura too. She was interested at the pink haired girl's reactions. She kept on glancing at the two, but never made a move to stop either, which was very unlike Sakura. She saw Sakura get tensed up when Ino pushed herself more close to Sasuke.

'_My Sakura, you are such a whore. Even after what happened with Akio?_' Karin thought smirking.

Karin was enjoying watching Sakura. She loved when the girl looked weak, stressed, tensed and confused. She looked at Sasuke's bench and saw that Ino was on her knees, trying to earn a kiss from Sasuke.

'_Poor poor Sakura-chan. This time her heart is broken even before the relationship could start! Ha._' Karin amused to herself.

Karin closed her eyes jerking her head back in pleasure. She pushed her weight more on her hands, which were supporting her whole weight, and lazily supporting her head on her shoulder, turned her attention to Kasumi. A sudden smirk had managed to come on Kasumi's face. Karin straightened at the reaction. Her smirk was lost and her face was replaced with confusion. She looked at Kasumi and then averted her eyes to where Kasumi was looking. She was shocked to see Sakura get up from her seat. She saw Kasumi again, who was smiling vibrantly to herself and again cast a look in Sakura's direction. She crossed her eyebrows at what Sakura would do next when she was again surprised to see Sakura fall back to her seat. Karin was more confused now but a smile managed to creep up on her face as she saw Sakura trembling.

'_Looks like you aren't actually that much of a tough girl._' Karin thought as she saw Sakura shiver with her head down.

She caught a glance and wasn't surprised to see a shocked expression on Kasumi's face. She chuckled to herself as Kasumi chewed more on her hanky. She took one last glance at the three people in front of her and an idea started to form in her mind. She quirked her lips upwards in a thoughtful way and slightly rolling her eyes slipped down from the desk. She looked again at Ino and then at Sakura and smirked. Yes, this matter was surely interesting, it cannot be left unhandled.

She went to where Kasumi was and in a most overly innocent and overly sweet tone "chirped" Kasumi's name.

Kasumi shot a glare at whoever was disturbing her. She was already frustrated by the situation in front of her. She saw Karin and breathed out a breath and softened her glare a little, because it wasn't Ino or Sakura.

Karin smirked at Kasumi's reaction. She sat in the bench in front of Kasumi's and faced in Ino's direction. She rested her elbow on Kasumi's desk and saw Kasumi puff out more smoke from her nostrils. She looked again in Sasuke's direction.

"Ino is the luckiest girl in the class right now." Karin said watching Kasumi out of the corner of her eyes.

Kasumi scowled more at the comment and clenched her jaws.

"But I must say, why isn't Sakura stopping her?" Karin added, faking confusion.

"That's what I am wondering! I bet that girls did it to torture me. They must be in this together!" Kasumi scowled more.

Karin was more than amused at the silly deduction. She left out a chuckle and Kasumi looked at her surprised, but with crossed eyebrows.

"Yeah, nice deduction, but I don't think that's the case." Karin said earning yet another confused look from Kasumi.

Karin sucked her lower lip and turned to Kasumi. "I have an idea." She said, "Just do as I tell you."

Kasumi wasn't so sure but still obliged to Karin's wishes. Karin pulled her little closer and whispered in her ear.

"Just go on and on about Sasuke to Sakura. I don't care what you say, just talk dirty if you wish. Anything that you think might make anyone jealous."

Kasumi was more than confused now. She pulled back to look at Karin and make obvious her confusion.

"And what's the point of that?" Kasumi asked.

Karin just rolled her eyes to which Kasumi scowled. Karin faced her again and said, "Trust me. You hate Sakura, and I do too. If you want to see her totally broken, do what I tell you."

Kasumi still didn't get the point of all of it. But Karin looked confident and she did hate Sakura. Kasumi still believed that Ino and Sakura had tricked her, so she thought that the plan was worth a try if she could get her revenge.

"Okay, I'll do it." Kasumi said and got up from her seat. Karin smirked more and crossed her legs.

'_Let's see how you handle this Sakura dear. A little gift for your violence against me._' Karin thought to herself and smirked even more.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

Kasumi sat beside Sakura and noticed that the pinkette was trembling a bit. She just brushed it off, unlike Karin.

"Sakura! I was really shocked you know, when you suddenly left. But I didn't take it seriously. I know you didn't mean it!" Kasumi said and started chuckling. Sakura refused to even take a look at the girl beside her. She just Hnned.

"OH! That was very like Sasuke, Sakura! You sounded just like him!" Kasumi said again and turned to look at Karin who gave her a big smile and a small nod.

"Ah, and that reminds me, just look at Ino! Oh my! She's being such a bitch! Trying to kiss Sasuke like that!" Kasumi said with an astonished tone. Sakura was trembling more now.

"I must say though, Sasuke is HOT. I mean who would miss that much of sexiness? It beats me how anyone can be that perfect! I've heard he's got a brother too! But I'm sure he would be nothing compared to our Sasu-kun." Kasumi said with dreamy eyes.

"You know, I think he likes me. He keeps turning around in his seat to talk to Naruto, but I know he's just finding excuses to look at me." Kasumi said again. (A/N: WHAT an imagination!)

Sakura now clenched her jaws and gripped the hem of her skirt tightly.

"He should not be shy to steal glances at me. I mean, if he asks me out, I'm not the one to refuse!" Kasumi said, in her dreamy fantasies.

"I know he wants to kiss me. I've seen him lick his lips when he turns. Yep, I've seen it with these two eyes! He just wants to wait a bit, that's all. I understand, with all the stress from Soccer." Kasumi said thoughtfully.

"If he asks me out, I'm sure he'll kiss me on our first date!" Kasumi chirped and clapped her hands, "And do, you-know-what. I'm damn sure he'll be amazing in b-" Kasumi didn't get to finish her sentence as Sakura slapped her full on face. There were tear stains on Sakura's cheeks and her eyes were red with, anger.

Kasumi held her cheek where Sakura's hand had made impact. She looked shocked and so did Karin. Karin got up from her seat and watched Sakura in disbelief.

Kasumi gulped once or twice, too shocked to do anything else. The whole class had now turned to look at what created the sudden loud noise. They all kept quiet when they saw Sakura standing in front of Kasumi who was holding her cheek.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything. About. Sasuke." Sakura threatened with the same angry tear stained face. She clenched her jaw and without casting one look at the people around her made her way out of the class. Thankfully, and don't know why, their sensei was not in the class, so there won't be any scene.

Sakura made a quick dash to the girl's toilet. The school would be over in about an hour or so, but she still had extra practice to do. She needed to fix herself, both mentally and physically.

She locked herself in a cubicle and cried her eyes out. She immediately heard some footsteps rushing towards the girl's toilet. They came to a stop there and she guessed two of them came in. She tried to stop her sobbing noise and covered her hand over her mouth. But it was no success. Her hiccups couldn't stop and gave her away to whoever had followed her.

"S-Sakura-chan?" came the voice of her best friend. Sakura was relieved to hear it. Hinata's voice had such a big impact on her that she felt the urge to cry more.

"P-Please come out. W-We're worried for y-you." Hinata knocked at the door.

"W-We?" Sakura asked confused. She got up from her seat and went towards the door.

"I'm here too, Forehead." Ino said in a low voice. Sakura, who had her hand on the door knob, retreated back to the toilet seat.

"S-Sakura-chan, p-please open the d-door." Hinata pleaded. Sakura hugged her knees instead.

"Forehead, please. Stop torturing yourself. Come out." Ino pleaded too. Anger boiled up inside Sakura as soon as she heard Ino's voice.

"GO AWAY!" she exclaimed from inside. Hinata and Ino were a bit taken aback. They looked at each other and sighed in sadness.

"Forehead, please." Ino said again.

"Get lost, Ino! I don't want to even hear your voice!" Sakura spat angrily.

Ino was shocked a little, but understood Sakura's reaction. She looked at the door with sad eyes. Hinata put her hand on Ino's shoulder to comfort her.

"S-Sakura-chan, don't say that, p-please. Ino was j-just trying to h-help you. S-She did n-" Hinata said but was cut short by Sakura. Hinata was out with Suzume sensei to help her out. When she saw Sakura rush to the girl's toilet and Ino following her, she followed them. Ino then told her everything she knew that had happened, including her part.

"I don't care! Just tell her to get lost!" Sakura spat again. Ino closed her eyes to stop tears from forming in her eyes. She felt miserable. Not because Sakura was acting cold on her, hell, she deserved it. But because she was one of the reasons Sakura was in this terrible state.

"O-Okay Billboard brow, I'll leave. But I'm really sorry to get you into this. I'm really a terrible friend. But I really, truly didn't in any type intended to harm you mentally. I'm extremely sorry for everything. I know you won't forgive me, and I deserve it." Ino said holding back tears. She gave Hinata a small nod, and left the toilet. She wiped her tears on the way back to class. She stopped outside the door and straightening her posture, entered the chattering crowd. Their teacher had left for a small meeting so there won't be any staff attending their class until the school was over.

"It feels like this was meant to happen today, looking at the coincidences." Ino said to herself as she made her way back in the class. Just as she had reached her row, someone came and shook her violently. Ino scowled and looked up to see who dared to do this to her. She was shocked a little when she saw Sasuke, but soon the expression wiped out of her face. It was obvious to her that something like this would happen.

"Where's Sakura? What happened to her? Is she alright?" Sasuke fired questions at Ino, shaking the girl violently with every question.

Ino scowled. She didn't like being shaken, at least to this extent. She held Sasuke's arms and removed them from her shoulders.

"Relax lover boy." Ino said. Sasuke was too engrossed in worrying about Sakura that he ignored Ino's comment. "She's miserable right now," Ino said with a sad expression. She remembered Sakura's cold behavior but held back every emotion. "But Hinata's with her, so I guess she'll be alright."

Sasuke looked a little relieved, but he still wanted to confirm it himself. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Girl's toilet." Ino replied. Sasuke slunk back in the nearest seat. He couldn't meet her now, at least when she was in girl's toilet.

"Why aren't you with her?" Naruto asked. She didn't notice that Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten and Chouji were there too.

Ino gulped the question and instead of answering Naruto, pushing her way through the boys, made her way back to her seat.

"Hey! You didn't-" Naruto exclaimed as he watched Ino leave. He was about to follow her, but was cut short by Shikamaru and his extended arm that blocked Naruto's way.

"Leave her alone now Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto was confused but decided to obey Shikamaru. After all, he was a genius.

Everyone saw Ino get to her seat and lie her head down on the desk. They then turned to Sasuke, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"If you want, I'll go check on her." Tenten said kneeling beside Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. Tenten gave the boys a small nod and left towards the girl's bathroom. The boys surrounded Sasuke and took seats around him. They were all wondering the same thing, what happened to Sakura?

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke's POV:<span>

I would be lying if I said I was in a perfectly calm situation right now. Because I wasn't. The condition I am in right now, I would enjoy Kakashi's training instead of this.

If you want to know, I'm being irately seduced by none other the flirtatious blonde Ino. Seduction doesn't work on me. No I'm not gay, it's just that, I don't like to see "that" side of girls. A much pure one is fine with me. That too if I like the girl.

But still I end up being physically tortured. Do all blondes have a thing against personal space? Or am I the one that's doomed to be surrounded by those who have?

Ino is being really pushy, and touchy. I don't know what she wants right now. I'm ready to agree to anything if it doesn't end up me being raped.

I saw Sakura leave for the last benches just some minutes ago. And now Ino is kneeling in front of me trying to give me a kiss. That was my foolishness of course. I was just thinking about Sakura. I couldn't help but agree. How I wish the blonde gets magically turned into the pinkette that my heart yearns for. But this is no fairytale and I don't have the best records in Karma's account book.

I could feel Ino's breath now. I had already closed my eyes to try and imagine Sakura in Ino's place. But she isn't Sakura and that changes nothing. Ino can NEVER be Sakura. Nada.

She's torturing me right now and taking her time to touch my lips with hers. No, not that seducing torture, that REAL torture. You know, type of molesting. But I'm Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get molested. Although it looks like I am being.

Ino's lips were just millimeters away from mine when I heard a sudden noise. The one you hear when someone's been slapped. I opened my eyes with a start and backed from Ino's reach. She was startled by the noise too and backed away. She kinda looked, relieved. She wasn't frustrated to back down, but did it rather readily. Unusual reaction from the one who wanted to kiss me so desperately. I brushed that thought off as I saw what had caused the noise. I looked at the last benches and saw Sakura standing in her place and some girl named Kasumi holding her cheek. That explains everything. I was relieved that Ino was now out of reach and smiled at the diversion Sakura had caused.

But before I could think anymore, Sakura broke into a run and left the class. She passed my bench and I managed to see a little that her face was tear stained.

My heart beat more and more and my eyes widened. I didn't know what had happened but Sakura was sad and that was enough to make me worry. I wanted to follow her but Ino blocked my way. I frowned at her but she shook her head with a sad expression, as if telling me I would only make it worse. But I wanted to see Sakura, I wanted to comfort her. Ino didn't look the same that was seducing me some while ago. She looked more understanding. Though it killed me, I decided to oblige to her and stayed behind. Once sure that I wouldn't follow Sakura, Ino went to where Sakura had left.

"Sakura, just please be alright."

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

The small group of boys still had Sasuke surrounded. They were still thinking what could have possibly made Sakura this miserable?

Naruto was the first to bring this up. "I wonder what actually happened to make Sakura-chan this miserable." He said.

"I wonder the same." Shikamaru replied thinking.

"It's Kasumi and Karin."

Everyone turned their heads to the seat at the back to inspect the voice. They were shocked to see it was-

* * *

><p><strong>CliffHanger! Sorry, but, I HAD TO! It's really surprising who the person is. Seriously, DATTEBAYO!<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter! It was I don't know, maybe NOT up to the mark, but I tried. I have my exams in 15 days! And with I know that I would pass English with flying colours! But sadly, English is not the only subject. Heaven help me!**

**Please R&R on this one guys and wish me luck for my MOST important exams of life.**

**Another thing I wanted to mention was that I am working on other stories too. If you want to know a teeny weeny bit about them then you can check my profile. Now, the important thing, there's one story that I will publish once I finish with its plot and get a head on. I plan on completing the story and then publish it. Depends and not the point. So what I wanted to say was that the story is SasukexOC. But I want your guy's opinion on whether it should remain SasuxOC or shall I make it SasuxSaku. It's all your call. SO, you can cast a vote on the poll that's on my profile. But the OC is pretty good too. I have described her appearance on my profile. If you want to know, she's the one with the name Reiko.**

**So please vote and tell me what you guys want. I'm up for your demands. (BTW it's a mystery/romance. I have also given a really short detail about the story on my profile too.) **

**My A/N s are increasing day by day.**

**Anyways, see ya on the next chapter!**

****Kiba: PLEASE do not forget to review! They mean really everything to Fiora.****

**Fiora-Mieko! And Kiba!**


	12. Attitude Adjustment

**I'm alive, fortunately. Exams are over and holidays start. With a last thing to say let's enjoy the chapter.**

**A HEARTY THANK YOU to all the readers who reviewed the story! I Love you all, and keep reviewing!**

**I'm extremely sorry everyone for this really short chapter and flame me if you want because maybe I deserve it! I haven't updated in such a long time and after this entire wait I give you such a small chapter. I'm horrible author!**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_Naruto was the first to bring this up. "I wonder what actually happened to make Sakura-chan this miserable." He said._

"_I wonder the same." Shikamaru replied thinking._

"_It's Kasumi and Karin."_

_Everyone turned their heads to the seat at the back to inspect the voice. They were shocked to see it was-_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Shikamaru not knowing what else to do, while Shikamaru mind scanned the person in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed.<p>

Sasuke looked behind out of the corner of his eyes, while the others were just as lost at anything as Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked quirking an eyebrow at the mysterious one of the class.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Shino replied but Kiba still seemed unconvinced. Shino was the quiet one after all. He never mixed himself up in anything, caring less about other's business.

"Can you explain why?" Shikamaru asked eyeing the boy in front of him. Naruto and the others turned their attention from Shikamaru to Shino.

Shino turned his head a little, allowing his attention to turn from the classroom door to a direct one at Shikamaru. Shikamaru waited for the boy to speak as his frown deepened.

"My seat is directly between Sakura's and Kasumi's. So I couldn't help but overhear everything that happened around me." He replied looking at Shikamaru directly in the eyes.

Naruto 'O'ed, widening his eyes, while Kiba held his chin thoughtfully. Shikamaru returned Shino his gaze. It was very frustrating for Shikamaru to not be able to stare directly in his eyes, as his black goggles blocked the view.

"I never knew you would be one for eavesdropping, Shino." Chouji said frowning and crossing his hands.

"I said I couldn't help but hear what they were saying, seeing how loud they already are." Shino replied turning his head slightly in Chouji's direction.

"It's a bit hard trusting you my friend." Chouji said. Shikamaru continued eyeing Shino.

Shino did nothing but keep quiet.

"Now that I think about it, as much as I've known, you never concern yourself with other's business Shino. It's hard to trust your source." Kiba said.

"That's what I was wondering too. But, somehow, I don't think you are lying. Nor do I want to waste my time on that. I would love to know though, why this sudden help?" Shikamaru said at last.

Shino turned his head down slightly. "Because I thought Sakura musn't go through everything all over again. I was there last year to witness everything. I don't think she deserves all of that again."

"We were there last year too, Shino. We know that Sakura doesn't deserve this." Kiba said with a frown.

"And that's why I am trying to help you. Sakura has been a nice friend of mine in the early days. And I am also tired of Karin. I would only appreciate if she would grace us with her absence." Shino replied with a blank face. Shikamaru eyed Shino in concentration. He sighed finally and smirked. Everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"Let's go. I think we have someone to meet up with." Shikamaru said turning.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna blow Karin's-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted irately, "Karin can wait, I was talking about Sakura." He said heading to the doors. Naruto blinked at the retreating figure of his captain, and with a wide grin followed him out of the doors. Kiba grinned too and giving Sasuke a pat on the back stood from his own place.

Alright Sasuke! Ready your lips. 'Cause they have some work to do now!" Kiba grinned and followed Naruto, ignoring the glare that the raven haired had given them both.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you guys to wait?" Tenten said with her hands on her hips and frowning at the boys.<p>

"Uh…. No?" Kiba said with an amusing expression.

"I didn't?" Tenten asked, not so sure of herself now.

"She didn't?" Naruto asked Kiba, while scratching his head in an attempt to remember.

"No she didn't." Kiba said and rolled his eyes, "Who cares anyways, dumblehead, and dumbletoes"

"HEY!" Tenten and Naruto shouted.

"Watch who you're calling stumblejade and purplejoe!" Naruto pouted.

Tenten facepalmed while Kiba snickered. "Sorry," he said, "I'll remember these next time!" and burst out laughing.

"Idiot Naruto!" Tenten scolded, "And those four words you both used don't even _exist_!"

"In _your_ world, bunhead." Kiba said.

"You-"

"I hope you remember we have important things to take care of." Shikamaru interfered and knocked the door of the girls' bathroom. Tenten stopped and looked at her toes guiltily. Kiba and Naruto turned serious too.

After a few moments the door opened slowly and Hinata's head came in view. She gasped when she saw Shikamaru, more importantly a _boy_, knocking at _girl's_ bathroom.

"S-S-Shikamaru!" she gasped, "W-What a-a-are y-y-you d-doing in t-the g-girls' b-bathr-room?"

"Actually we wanted to check on Sakura." Shikamaru said, "Is she alright?"

"W-we?" Hinata asked, looking confused.

"Dattebayo! We all are here to take care of Sakura-chan! Especially teme!" Naruto said in a loud voice pushing Shikamaru out of the way, "So how's she? I mean Sakura-chan?" he asked throwing his hand over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata went red and fainted right on the spot. Naruto looked confused but held onto her.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? What happened to her?" he asked turning to others who just shook their heads and ignored him.

"Tenten," Shikamaru called, "Can you check on her?" he gestured to the girl's bathroom. Tenten nodded and went in.

She returned after a while looking defeated.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Kiba had decided to hold Hinata because she would constantly faint whenever she noticed that she was in Naruto's arms.

"She won't come out unless it's Hinata out there." Tenten said.

They all turned in Hinata's direction who laid red faced and unconscious in Kiba's arms.

"Okay, this is really disturbing, not to mention awkward," came a voice from their right. "and well, I wouldn't like to ask, but as a teacher I would naturally have to, and I'm slightly curious too," Kakashi ('Voila') said, whispering the last part to himself, "but may I ask what's going on here? And why are boys near girl's bathroom _and_ why is Hinata unconscious in Kiba's arms?"

Everyone turned towards each other for possible answers but all of them were out of explanations. The scarecrow kept looking at every student to see who might produce a desirable answer. But well, they looked too shocked to even believe his presence.

"Anyways, forget it." Kakashi said pulling out his book, "Its major awkward to equal my curiousness." And with that he left.

"Whoa, that was close." Naruto sighed, "He nearly caught us! I don't know what he would have said if he knew that we were actually-" But Naruto was cut off in mid sentence as Tenten shut his mouth hastily. Naruto protested but after noticing the return of their nightmare, gulped down every bit of word he had readied.

"Well, I just realized, if you are not in your classes, why not as well get on with your practice, eh?" Kakashi said suddenly appearing.

"WHAT?" Naruto, Kiba and Tenten shouted. No, they just _couldn't_ start with that torture before schedule!

"I'm pretty sure none of you are deaf. So I'm expecting each and every one of you out in the grounds in five minutes. Inform the others please. Okay." And with a flick of a wrist in their direction he left for the ground while the group was doomed to exhaustion.

"Way to go, Kakashi." Kiba mumbled, "That person sure has some timing."

"You bet!" Tenten agreed for the first time with Kiba. "_Now_ what are we gonna do Shikamaru?"

"Well, we're gonna do as he said, ofcourse." Shikamaru replied to the other's dismay.

"Oh come on Shikamaru! You can't be possibly suggesting that!" Naruto complained, "You _must_ have some super genius idea!"

"Yeah, I have. And I already told that." Shikamaru replied, "I'm only a team captain. That guy has a greater hold over us. And he's not the one I would love to go on the opposite side of. Right now our only choice is to obey him. And look at the bright side, this thing actually makes Sakura come out of her small den. She can't possibly disobey Kakashi too. So, all in all, the obstacle was not much of a nuisance."

Naruto and the others cheered. Yup, Shikamaru was right, as he always is. Now Sakura cannot hide any longer in there. She had to come out. And well, they were going to practice together, so everything would work out just fine.

"Naruto, round up the others, will ya? I'm heading straight to the grounds. He is bound to have some troublesome extra chores for me." Shikamaru asked.

"Yessir!" Naruto saluted and went off.

"Kiba, hand over Hinata to Tenten and you get ready too." Shikamaru said and Kiba gave a nod, "Tenten, I guess you'll handle the later." Tenten gave a nod and a big smile.

"You can rely on me!" she said supporting Hinata's unconscious body.

"Right, I'll be going. And don't be late." And with that Shikamaru left too, but towards the boy's bathroom, probably to change his uniform.

* * *

><p>"Right." Tenten sighed and rested Hinata inside the bathroom. She tapped the door of the cubicle Sakura was in, but as usual Sakura refused to answer.<p>

"Sakura, I know you're in there." Tenten said, "And I also know that you won't answer until Hinata's here, but I'm really sorry to tell you that she's unconscious right now."

But Sakura didn't answer again.

"Okay, now you refuse to believe me." Tenten mumbled.

"Sakura! I'm telling the truth!" she tapped again, "And you have to get out of there. Kakashi sensei caught us out here, and now he wants everyone in the ground in five minutes! You've got to believe me on this one! I'm NOT tricking you!"

But again, no answer, just a soft mumbling Tenten couldn't catch.

"Okay, if you're not going to believe me then fine. I'm going out now, and bringing back my jerseys. I'm bringing yours too. I'll change and leave and then you can come out. Is that okay with you?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." A short and small reply came out. Tenten was relieved to hear her voice and more relieved that she had finally agreed to at least something!

"Okay then, I'm going now. I'll let you know when I return and when I finish changing." Tenten called out and left.

Soon she returned with her and Sakura's jerseys. Ino and the other girls agreed to change in the sports room after some fake excuses created by Tenten.

"Okay Sakura, I'm leaving." Tenten said straightening out her shirt, "And looks like Hinata's coming back too. I'll leave now." And with that Tenten left not without a slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Sakura?" Inaho asked, "Isn't she going to come?" She looked around to make sure Sakura really wasn't present.<p>

"Uh…." Tenten stuttered, "She's.. uh, probably, uh… probably, changing her clothes or something, or uh… maybe, uh… maybe doing something sensei,..uh.. ya, uh, sensei must have told her to do." She gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah, she's really busy these days when the matches come near. She works so hard for the team!" Hokuto said.

"Y-yeah! That's our Sakura! Uheheh" Tenten gave an awkward chuckle.

"Oh look there's the boys!" Ami pointed. And sure enough, the boys' soccer team was coming out of the school gates. Ami kept giving flirty glances to each one of them, while Tenten searched for her troop. They were there, so she sighed in relief, more so when she noticed Neji.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous! Boys are bound to be strong, aren't they?" Inaho said in panic. She didn't like Kakashi's idea of training, actually. After all, how could they survive against boys?

"Oh please, Inaho. We are the girls who are getting some awesome opportunities here to score a boyfriend and you're trembling? Please!" Ami said cockily. Tenten had long since stopped paying attention to Ami to even consider her words.

"B-But Ami, they're strong! And powerful!" Inaho said in much more nervousness.

"They are bound to be, dear! That's what makes them so handsome!" Ami replied giving off a flying kiss to god knows who.

"W-What if we get hurt? We possibly cannot survive in front of them!" Inaho said.

"You won't if you think like that." Came voice from a short distance. Releasing that none of the girls from the group had spoken, they turned in the direction of the school.

"They are just players, of another sport, nothing else. We are players too. I don't know why we '_cannot possibly survive in front of them.'_"

"That's our Sakura!" cheered Tenten. She was happy like never before to see Sakura back in the out. She saw the pinkette climb down the stairs of the gate and join the girls. There was no look of melancholy on her face, but not necessarily did she look merry. She looked determined, and strict. Her face was hardened and she looked as if she won't give a smile unless it was really, really, really, really, necessary.

"Inaho, I do not want any more nervousness from your part. Show me your confidence. I know you have it. And you dare not say again that girls don't stand a chance against boys." Sakura said strictly. Inaho looked at the ground and nodded, not so surely.

"Inaho, I said show me more confidence. You will not tremble, and you will stand your ground. Do you get it?" Sakura asked her.

"Y-Yes." Inaho stuttered.

"Inaho, I asked do you get it?" Sakura repeated with much force.

Inaho was surprised with the sudden attitude of Sakura, but she dare not anger her anymore. "Yes Sakura, I get it!" she said with all the courage she had. Sakura backed but did not look satisfied. She studied Inaho for a moment and then turned to her team.

"Okay, now if I hear, one more time that boys are in any way greater than us, they would very well get lost." Sakura said and looked at everyone to make her point. The girls nodded automatically under her gaze and Sakura relaxed a little.

"Good. Now then, we are going to practice and give our best on the matches!" She called out and the girls cheered after her. She gave a small smile in appreciation.

'_Wow, that's a huge change of attitude for Sakura!'_ Tenten thought, but she was happy to see the old fighter Sakura back.

* * *

><p>"Okay, good thing no one's late. But then again, who would dare disobey me! Muwahaha!" Kakashi said and the students quirked an eyebrow at his behavior.<p>

"Ah don't get scared I'm just kidding." He continued, "So, if everyone's ready, let's start shall we? Well, I would've started even if you wouldn't have been ready so whatever." The students once again had not a clue as to what the hell was wrong with him. But Kakashi did not know how to keep his excitement at rest. Oh how he loved to torture the students! There's a different fun in it that he enjoyed so much!

"Anyways, boys line up on my left and girls on my right." He said gesturing the directions with his hand.

"So, whoever's in front of you start practicing with them. No cheating. Because,_ I_, can see, _you_." He said not even caring to cast a glance at the students. They wondered whether he even knew the pairs.

The volleyball-soccer pairs scattered on the ground, trying to find perfect spots for practice. As so happened, by luck, our hot headed pinkette, Sakura Haruno was paired with our mister cocky bastard, Sasuke Uchiha.

They settled for a spot on the ground that was a bit far from others. It was naturally chosen by Sasuke so that he can talk with Sakura without others eavesdropping on them.

"Okay let's warm up and then start." Sakura said placing the volley ball in front of her and flexing her fingers. Sasuke hnned in response. She didn't respond as she usually did to his one syllable reply and it did bother our dark haired soccer star.

"You can talk, you know." Sasuke said suddenly through their warm up session. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed in irritation. He wasn't the one to talk, and here this girl was making him repeat his sentences.

"I said you can talk." He replied trying to hide his irritation and failing miserably.

"I know I can. So can you and plenty others of the human race." She replied. Sasuke was really irritated now. One thing he didn't like next to his brother was intended innocent replies. But then again he did not like that _because_ of his brother.

"You know I didn't mean that." He said as they jogged on their positions.

"I don't know what else you meant." Sakura replied increasing her pace slightly.

"Okay, what's the matter?" he asked trying to ease off his anger.

"What's what's the matter?" Sakura asked, innocently yet again.

"With you." Sasuke asked trying to keep his cool.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked stretching her legs.

"That's what I'm asking." He said.

"What are you asking?"

"That what's the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with me?"

"Goddamn Sakura, you're really pissing me off!"

"I really don't know what I have done to piss you off."

"Okay, fuck everything. Sakura tell me what's wrong with you. You're irritating me to no end! And the fact that I cannot see you like this is irritating me way more than you can think. Yes, I can see that you're just acting this bullshit out. So, just tell me for God's sake what's wrong with you!" he had stopped his warm up exercise to face Sakura fully and with determination.

"You want to know what's the matter with me? I ask you Sasuke, why should I tell you what's the matter with me? Why should I?" Sakura replied, stopping her exercise too. "Just because my behavior is irritating you? If it is that irritating just why don't you mind your own business?"

"It is my business to know what is happening with you!" Sasuke replied with equal anger.

"I'm not your possession!" Sakura said with a hiss. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She wasn't just going to outsmart him on this one. He was going to find out what was actually bothering her.

"Sakura, you're going to tell me what's the matter." Sasuke declared. He had had enough of it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. No one ordered her around. "And if I refuse?" she said.

"Sakura, you better tell me." Sasuke said trying his hardest to maintain calm.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat.

"Because I love you!" there, he said it. He had reached his limit and couldn't help but burst out the answer he just didn't want to say. He was surprised by his own words but admitted them.

Sakura was shocked. She stared at Sasuke trying to find little signs that showed he was lying, but she couldn't find any. Subconsciously her heart wanted to believe him and respond as she would, but her memories controlled her every nerve and she did something unexpected to Sasuke. She slapped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and seriously if you did enjoy it, I BOW TO THEE! No seriously, I like, I don't know, at first, I used love this story so much! But now, I'm just hating my writing style. I don't know, it's just, urgh! I use so much drama and cliché and urgh! I hate it!<strong>

**I love this story, but I just hate the way it turns up through my hands. I just hope you guys bear with me. I soooo think I need a beta, but whatever. Enough ranting, and if you feel like it, reviews please!**

**Fiora-Mieko Down and out. -_-"**

**Kiba: Man she looks really depressed.  
><strong>


End file.
